A wedding to remember
by JULESM24
Summary: It was Lucas Scott's wedding day,a day he would always remember but for good or for bad reasons?And who is he marrying?
1. His angel

A wedding to remember

Lucas Scott waited nervously at the front of the church, waiting for his soon to be bride. Beside him stood his best man Nathan. Lucas scanned the room all his friends and family were in the church, everyone he knew and loved .He then looked around again and then noticed someone he didn't expect to be there .It was the devil himself Dan Scott

_What the hell is he doing here?_ Lucas thought to himself and shook his head in disbelief

His trail of thought was interrupted by the pianist who had started to play. Lucas diverted his gaze from Dan to the back of the church, the door opened and in she walked the girl he had loved forever.

She looked beautiful as always but even more beautiful if that was possible? Her makeup was done to perfection although Lucas knew she didn't need makeup to be beautiful, she was born beautiful inside and out. She looked a vision in the dress she was wearing. She wore a simple silver heart necklace, it was the one he had surprised her with on Valentines Day one year. He could still remember her words to him

"_Oh Lucas you shouldn't have. Thank you I will never ever take it off_ I_ love it and I love you"_

The thing was he hadn't seen her wear it in such a long time. He smiled at the fact she was wearing it today. It was almost like she was telling him in her own way how much she loved him

She glided up the aisle, she looked almost like an angel…….actually there wasn't no almost about it. She was an angel, she was his angel. He could see tears in her eyes .Maybe part of her never realised how quickly this day would come, he himself never realised it either. He loved this girl so much, she meant everything to him she was his world and he loved her more than ever

This day should have been the happiest of his life then shouldn't it? Well yes it should have been but it wasn't because the girl he was looking at, the girl who he wanted to live a thousand lifetimes with wasn't his bride to be infact she was the bridesmaid

Uh oh drama lol.sorry for the short chapter but hope you liked. This is my first fanfic so I would love to know what you guys think :)


	2. The Limo Ride

A WEDDING TO REMEMBER

Thank you guys so much for all of those reviews you took time to write, I never thought id get so many. I hope I don't disappoint people when they find out who the bridesmaid is .hope you will continue to read my story and review. Thanks you all rock :)

**Disclaimer: didn't do this for the last chapter, so I'm doing it now lol I don't own one tree hill or any of its characters but……..if I did then I would be a very rich lady ;)**

**Summary:ok I'm gonna give you all a little summary, I didn't want to give it in the first chapter as I didn't want to give anything away and I still don't want to give too much away yet so I'm only gonna tell you a few things lol..Hayley and Nathan are together in this but they're not married. Keith isn't dead and is still together with Karen. Dan is as evil as ever lol .Brooke and Rachel are friends and have been for quite a while. And as for the whole triangle well you will have to read on to find out lol.This storyline takes place after series 3 but obviously there was no Naley wedding.somethings are different and some things are the same but a certain young mans love hasn't changed but life has got more complicated. Read out to find out more**

I'm going to do a chapter from the bridesmaid's point of view as I did it from Lucas point of view in the first chapter and I thought it might be interesting to see what she's thinking. I don't think I'm going to do one from the brides point of view but if you guys want me to then I will

CHAPTER 2

Brooke Davis sat in the limo on her way to the wedding. Beside her sat her friend Rachel and one of the bridesmaids Bevin.It was the quietest drive ever and the most unbearable silence. Normally these three would be chatting about anything and everything but today wasn't a typically normal day. This was a day like no other, this was a day in which Brooke wished she didn't have to live, and she wished she could wake up from the awful nightmare but the nightmare just got worse every day. The only thing that could be heard was the radio playing Bevin broke the silence

"Don't you think it's terrible?"

Which part? It's all pretty terrible" said Rachel

"She didn't even want us to drive in the same car. Its not even like there wasn't room, there was only Haley and Peyton's dad in the car. That limo was huge yet she told us to come in this one." Bevin said in an angry tone.

"She thinks she's better than us that's why, who cares anyway, who wants to be in a car with Peyton sawyer, its bad enough were all gonna be in the same room with her plus if you guys had been in the car with her then I wouldn't have got a lift" laughed Rachel, she knew Peyton hated her and Rachel didn't care because the feeling was mutual

Bevin looked over at Brooke, a far off look was in her eyes, and Bevin knew what Brooke was thinking about. She had never seen such sadness in Brooke. She wished she could help her because Brooke looked so lost and broken .Bevin wished she could have convinced her to stay at home Brooke was fragile already and this could send her over the edge

"Brooke we can turn the car around"

Brooke snapped out of the trance that she was in

"No we have to do this, I have to do this"

Bevin shook her head

"No you don't have to, Brooke you're a wonderful person and if Lucas can't see that then he's an idiot, don't let them break the last remaining parts of your heart. I don't know why you even agreed to be bridesmaid; I don't even know why she asked you, it doesn't make sense. She knows you love him, it's like she wants to twist the knife in even further"

"this is Peyton we are talking about of course she wanted to stick the knife in, she didn't expect Brooke to say yes to being bridesmaid no way it was just a ploy on Peyton's part to get on lukes good side as he wanted them to be friends. but once she said it she couldn't take it back could she Peyton wouldn't want to show herself up in front of him.Shes evil through and through" replied Rachel

"You see Bevin I have to go through with today because I can't believe it for one second till I actually see it in front of me, till I see him say the vows to her. When he says those vows it's going to be the hardest thing I have ever had to deal with but I have to be there to see it with my own eyes. Because then and only then I will know if I have the strength to do that then I will have strength to move on and live life without him" Brooke replied with tears in her eyes, it was clear she was finding it hard to keep it together

Brooke turned to face the window once again, pushing the tears back, she didn't want to cry, she didn't want Lucas to know she was upset and more importantly she didn't want Peyton to know. Because that would be letting her win and Brooke Davis would never let Peyton have that satisfaction

"You know this must be what hell is like" Rachel smiled her trademark bitchiest smile

Both Bevin and Brooke turned to look at her both wondering what would be the next thing to come out of her mouth

"Never did I think in a million years that Lucas would marry Satan. Glad I'm wearing black for the occasion. Time to mourn for the loss of the guy we used to know"

Bevin laughed

"I never thought I would see the day either" Brooke stated simply

"He is so dumb you're the best sex he will ever have" Rachel replied

Brooke looks at her with a pretend look of shock but the truth is nothing Rachel says shocks her any more

"Our relationship was more than just sex Rach"

"Well yeah I know that but that was still one of the good things right" Rachel grinned mischievously and winks at Brooke

"You're wicked" said Bevin with an amused tone in her voice

"Yeah I know and don't ever forget it" laughs Rachel

Brooke looked out of the window, she was deep in thought. The song "Pretty Girl" by Sugar Cult plays in the back ground

_Pretty girl is suffering,  
While he confesses everything,  
Pretty soon she'll figure out,  
What his intentions were about,  
And that's what you get for falling again,  
You can never get him out of your head,  
And that's what you get for falling again,  
You can never get him out of your head,_

_It's the way that he makes you feel,  
It's the way that he kisses you,  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love,_

_She's beautiful as usual,  
With bruises on her ego and,  
Killer instinct tells her to,  
Be aware of evil men,_

_And that's what you get for falling again,  
You can never get him out of your head,  
And that's what you get for falling again,  
You can never get him out of your head,_

Brooke wished today was happening, she never thought her and Lucas would end this way. After the whole kiss thing with Peyton, they had broken up for a while but slowly and bit by bit they had become friends again, he and Peyton hadn't got together despite how much Peyton wanted it, infact neither Brooke nor Lucas had dated since the split. This had helped and she had started to open her heart back up to him and was ready to let him in, let him back in to her life and more importantly back into her life. She was going to tell him that night he came to see her but things didn't go the way she planned.Infact that night was the start of the nightmare that she was now living

* * *

FLASHBACK

He sat down next to her, he had told her he had something to tell her .Everything in her was wishing that he was going to say he wanted to give it another go, give them another chance, tell her loved her But……

"_Peyton's pregnant and I'm the father"_ Lucas said not looking at her once.

"_Go just go and when you walk out that door Lucas don't come back"_

"_Brooke I……I'm sorry"_

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Tears stream down Brookes face. She loved him so much. But love wasn't enough not after he told her that. Her world had collapsed around her that day and since then life wasn't the same. But no matter what she still loved him, loved him more than anyone or anything. When she was with Lucas the world was a safer place, He was the guy for her and she knew it. But now there was no going back. He was getting married to Peyton and she had to accept it.

**Hope you guys liked it.tell me what you think :)**


	3. Goodbye to everything I knew

A WEDDING TO REMEMBER

**Disclaimer: okay as you know I own one tree hill and I'm now a millionaire…..lol only joking. I don't own the show or any of the characters but I wish I did lol**

**Thanks guys for the reviews, im so glad you're enjoying the story :)**

**Lol okay I know I may have confused people a little with the whole Haley thing, her not being in the same car as the others but don't worry her and Brooke are still friends in this. Also the Peyton, Lucas and Brooke situation will be explained more .I know the whole Peyton pregnancy thing may be a little confusing but things will come to light as the story goes on. Oh also left this little detail out of the last summary Peyton owns Tric along with somebody else but only she knows who that person is.lol your maybe wondering why I'm telling you that little detail but this detail will come into the story later on and become significant to part of the story. This chapter is going to be once again Brooke's side of the story I thought it would be good to have chapters with everything that goes on before the actual wedding itself. I hope you guys don't mind? Anyways on to the story lol**

CHAPTER 3

Brooke tried to stop the tears that were now falling freely down her face. Rachel watched her with a worried look on her face, without saying anything Rachel moves over beside Brooke and hugs her. Brooke smiles slightly. Never in a million years did she think a few months back that Rachel would become the person she would turn to in a crisis. But since moving in with Rachel, Brooke had seen a side to Rachel a side that she liked, if someone had said a few months ago that those two would be become friends, Brooke would have laughed in their face, and Rachel probably would have too. They had come a long way since then; Rachel had become Brooke's rock in Brooke's darkest days. She was always there for her no matter what, like today for instance Rachel hadn't even been invited but was adamant she would be there no matter what. They weren't just friends they were best friends. Rachel had filled the void in Brookes life that Peyton left, Brooke never thought anyone could do that but Rachel had. They both trusted each other completly.Brooke honestly didn't know what she would have done without Rachel these last few months

"Brooke you know if you want me to beat up the bitch I will" said Rachel with an evil grin on her face

"She's not even worth it Rach" said Brooke

"No she's not worth it but you are and if you wanted me to do that then I would. Plus a few bruises and scratches might make her look better and it would be my wedding present to her"

"Rachel I'm not much of a fan of Peyton, but you cant fight with her ……"Bevin pauses and looks at Brooke not knowing whether to say what she was going to say. She didn't want to upset Brooke but now both Brookes and Rachel's eyes were on her, and she knew she would have to finish her sentence

"Well she's pregnant isn't she?" blurted out Bevin who was already feeling bad she had brought up the pregnancy issue

Brooke didn't say anything just nodded sadly whilst Rachel looked at Bevin and rolls her eyes

"Oh please don't tell me your falling for that crap" said a amused Rachel

"You know that it's true Rach," said Brooke

"I know but then I guess I still have trouble believing anything that comes out of that girl's mouth" admitted Rachel

"Did you ever ask him Brooke?" asked Bevin

"Ask him what "

"About the pregnancy? You know after he told you about her being pregnant did you guys talk again" inquired Bevin

"If you mean did we talk as in having a conversation then no. It went more along the lines of him talking and me yelling. It was the day after he told me and the ravens won that big game remember?"

Bevin nodded her head

"Well it seemed everyone was on cloud 9 that night except for me as I had just heard Peyton was pregnant .And I then to make matters worse it seemed every time I turned around her and Lucas were deep in conversation. And of course Peyton was taking great pleasure in rubbing by nose in it"

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Brooke was just about to leave the changing room when she was stopped in her tracks by Peyton

_"So I heard that Lucas told you our happy news"_ said Peyton with a smile, a smile Brooke wanted to wipe right off her face

_"What do you want from me Peyton"_ asked Brooke. She hated this girl so much,the girl once was the only person she could rely on who had been her best friend but now this girl in front of her was so far removed from the girl she used to know

_"Nothing ive already got everything of yours that I wanted"_ said Peyton cruelly

Just then Rachel comes up from behind them, she doesn't see Peyton first

_"Hey Brooke so did you see……….oh hey Peyton so I guess I should say congratulations?"_

Rachel pauses and Peyton smiles thinking Rachel is being nice to her

_"But I won't as this pregnancy is fake right?"_

_"No its not, its real, im pregnant and Luke is the father and you and Brooke are just going to have to deal with it"uc_

Brooke rolls her eyes and slowly walks away but can still hear Rachel and Peyton talking

_"Get over yourself Peyton, even if this is true this baby is a Band-Aid baby an attempt to get Lucas but even if you do get him, he will never be totally with you. He loves Brooke and you are a poor substitute"_ smiles Rachel, the good thing about Rachel she gave as good as she got.

Peyton doesn't say anything; it was almost like she was speechless. Rachel starts to walk away. Peyton then shouts from behind her"

_"As If I care what you think, you're so wrong"_ said Peyton

Rachel keeps walking

_"Yeah of course I am and that's why you were so slow to answer.crap comeback Peyton, I would have expected more from a bitch like you"_

Peyton walks off in the other direction

Rachel catches up with Brooke and they make there way though the gym to go home but just as Brooke is about to open the door, she feels a tap on her shoulder, thinking it must be Peyton her anger gets the better of her

_"Peyton why don't you just get the hell away from me, I…._

As she spins around, it's not Peyton who is in front of her, its Lucas. He looked terrible and like he hadn't slept in days.

_"You know what I will leave you two to it"_ said Rachel

_"No I have nothing to say to him"_ said Brooke

_"Brooke just talk to him ok?"_Rachel gave her a hug then walked away

_"So you have 5 minutes"_ said an angry Brooke

_"I will take what I can get. Brooke I'm sorry I've hurt you and when we were getting back to being friends but I…"_

Brooke cuts him off mid sentence

_"But you what? Do you think there is anything you can say that can make this better? Because there isn't there is absolutely nothing"_

_"Brooke I care about you so much and your so important to me"_

_"Yeah I'm so important to you that you do this. anyway I don't know why you feel the need to explain Lucas we aren't together anymore so you can do whatever you want, be with whoever you want" screamed Brooke, ever word getting louder than the last_

_"Brooke I would never ever hurt you, I don't even remember that night with Peyton I was drunk and I don't remember sleeping with her, I don't remember anything about it"_

Once again Brooke cuts him off

_"Oh my god please don't give me the whole memory loss, I was drunk excuse, it doesn't wash with me. You know what? This whole thing hurts but what makes it hurt more is the fact your not man enough to admit what you've done and instead are denying everything. Once again you're lying to me; I don't know why I should expect anything else from you"_

Brook turns around and walks out the door,

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"And that's what happened. He never told me what happened with him and Peyton." 

"He told you he didn't remember? What a lame excuse, it doesn't even make sense" said Bevin

"Well she is Satan, maybe it was like it was the kiss of death and his soul left his body" laughed Rachel

"I don't know what to think I just….."

Brooke notices that the limo is slowing down and she looks out of the window, they have arrived at the church. The reality seems to sink in even more

"Oh god we are here, I really can't believe I'm doing this" said Brooke.

Rachel looked at Brooke; she knew Brooke would have to remain strong especially in front of Peyton

"Brooke were here for you remember that and you are ten times the person she will ever be"

Brooke smiles

"Thanks Rachel"

The song "stronger" by the sugababes plays in the background

_I'll make it through the rainy days  
I'll be the one who stands here longer than the rest  
When my landscape changes, rearranges  
I'll be stronger than I've ever been  
No more stillness, more sunlight,  
Everything's gonna be alright _

I know that there's gonna be a change  
Better find your way out of your fear  
If you wanna come with me  
Then that's the way it's gotta be  
I'm all alone and finally  
I'm getting stronger  
You'll come to see  
Just what I can be  
I'm getting stronger

Sometimes I feel so down and out  
Like emotion that's been captured in a maze  
I had my ups and downs  
Trials and tribulations,  
I overcome it day by day,  
Feeling good and almost powerful  
A new me, that's what i'm looking for

_I didn't know what I had to do  
I just knew I was alone  
People around me  
But they didn't care  
So I searched into my soul  
I'm not the type of girl that will let them see her cry  
It's not my style  
I get by  
See i'm gonna do this for me_

"Well I guess this is goodbye to everything I knew" said Brooke sadly as she got out the limo and made her way to the church followed by Bevin and Rachel

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and please do review. I was thinking of doing a chapter from Peyton's point of view but its up to you guys,im not huge fan of Peyton's but I will do if you want it plus it will let me give hayleys take on things but its up to you all. So please review :)**


	4. What you want isnt always what you get

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or any of the characters but if I did I think I would change series 4 especially the first episode**

**Thanks once again for reviews.ok some wanted Peyton's p.o.v and some didn't, so basically what I'm gonna do is have this chapter half and half. Peyton and hayley.hope you guys like it :)**

Chapter 4

Peyton sawyer sat in the limo with her friend Hayley, her dad sat in the front of the car talking to his friend who was also the limo driver. She leaned her head on the side of the door. The day had come, the day she had been waiting for, Lucas would now be hers forever. She was getting everything she ever wanted but what happens when what you want doesn't turn out the way you want it?

* * *

Peyton's daydream 

Once again like so many times before her subconscious appears to her

_"So it's your big day? I would have wore white but blacks more my colour" _smiled her subconscious

_"What are you doing here"_ asked Peyton

_"Now that's a charming way to talk to someone who's a part of you"_

_"Your not really here, once again I'm losing my mind"_ said Peyton

_"of course I'm not here, well not really, I'm just a figment of your imagination,kinda ironic that you call for me though, after all I thought Peyton sawyer didn't take advice from anyone"_ her subconscious laughed and leaned back on her seat

_"I never called on you, you just always appear when I don't need you"_ said Peyton angrily

Her subconscious rolls her eyes

_"Hmm okay whatever .but since I'm here you might as well tell me. How does it feel to have Lucas where you want him?"_

_"It's not like that, I love him"_ replied an even angrier Peyton

_"And he loves you?"_

Peyton shrugs

_"That's what's really killing you isn't it? The fact you love him and he's never told you that he loves you back. The fact he's never called you his girlfriend, the way he blurted out something resembling a proposal and the fact even when you two got together after you told him about the baby . you and him haven't slept together since you got together"_ replied her self conscious

_"You know nothing about it, nothing"_

_"Your wrong Peyton, I know everything I know you"_

And with that her sub conscious fades away

END OF DAYDREAM

* * *

"Peyton? Peyton, are you ok?" asked a worried Haley 

"Huh? What oh yeah I'm fine" replied Peyton

"It was like you were somewhere else"

"I was just thinking that's all" answered Peyton

"Are you worried about today?"

"No not at all" lied Peyton.

"If it was me I would be so nervous right now" admitted Haley

Peyton cut her off

"Well I'm not, soon Lucas will be mine for good and nobody will take him away from me because I won't let them. He loves me and our life's going to be perfect together"

Haley didn't say anything, what could she say? She had tried so hard to stay friends with Peyton for Lucas sake. Today she would have rather been in the other limo with Brooke and Bevin and Rachel, she wanted to support Brooke but Lucas had asked her to be there for Peyton and she had agreed but she had done it more for Lucas than Peyton. Her friendship had remained strong with Brooke, although the friendship had been tested by Peyton's efforts to get between them. Peyton perhaps reading Haley's mind broke the silence

"Don't know why Brooke even agreed to be bridesmaid, has she no respect for herself, showing up at her exes wedding as a bridesmaid is she stupid? I never even meant it when I asked her; I only done it because Lucas wanted us to be friends, never thought she would actually say yes. She better not do anything idiotic at the wedding because if she thinks he loves her then……….

Peyton pauses before saying the next sentence, perhaps persuading herself that the next sentence is true

"He doesn't love her "

Haley knew different though…..

* * *

FLASHBACK 

It was the night before the wedding. Lucas had come around to see her

_"Hey hayles"_

_"Hey, what are you doing here, thought you would be out celebrating your last night of freedom or something"_ asked Haley

Lucas simply shook his head; he had things on his mind she could tell

_"I went for a walk to think, I ended up at Brookes door"_

_"You did? What happened?"_

_"Nothing she wasn't there, I knocked the door but there was no answer, I don't even know what I would have said to her even if she had answered. All I know is I wanted to see her"_

_"Luke are you having second thoughts about tomorrow"_ asked Haley

He doesn't answer

_"Luke do you love her?"_

_"Yes I love her, more than ever, more than life itself. When I wake up she's the first thing I think about and she's the last thing I think about before I go to sleep"_

Haley looked at him puzzled, he had never said he loved Peyton before, Hayley had always thought he was still in love with Brooke

_"Then everything will be fine tomorrow, if you love Peyton that much then….._

Lucas shakes his head, a photo catches his eyes, and he walks over to. It's a group picture of them all in happier times, in the photo Luke has his arm around Brooke and she's smiling,

_"That's just it Haley it's not Peyton, its Brooke. I love Brooke and I always have"_ admitted Lucas

_"Then why are you marrying Peyton"_

_"Because she is pregnant with my child and I'm not going to shrug off my responsibilities. I'm not going to let her face this on her own; I won't let what happened to me happen to this child_

_"But you turned out ok"_said haley

_"Yeah and my mum done a great job I'm not denying that. But I don't want to be another Dan. Even though this child wasn't planned I don't want it thinking it's a mistake, I want it to be there for the baby, I don't want the kid growing up not knowing me, I don't want to be one of those weekend dads that a kid grows up barely knowing plus I care about Peyton, she's my friend"replied lucas _

_"That still doesn't mean you should marry her"_

_"What else can I do? The decision is out of my hands. I have to do what's right sighed lucas wearily _

_"Even if what's right means you live a lie? Be unhappy for the rest of your life. Luke I know I've always said I will respect any decision you make but I don't think I can agree with you on this because if you go through with this one day your going to look back at life and realize you've made a mistake and you've let the girl you love slip through your fingers but by then it will be too late and there will be no way of going back and all you have is a world built up of lie after lie ,do you really want to bring a child up in that"_

"Of course not but.oh I don't know Haley I just don't know,all I know is I have to do whats right"

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

This was such a mess. Haley had always thought that Brooke belonged with lucas.Hayley had known Lucas her whole life and knew that no girl had the affect on him that Brooke Davis had. The way his face would light up the minute she entered the room, the way he would always let her win a argument even if she was wrong and how he could never stay angry with her for more than a second but more than that just the way they were with each other, what they had was love, real love, Haley couldn't believe that this was going to be the end for them, life could be so cruel 

**Hope you guys like this chapter.I actually intended to write about the whole peyton.lucas flashback scene but im writing this really late and im absolutely shattered lol.so I will try write about that next chapter :).as I say hope you like it and hope you don't think its rubbish,sorry if its not very good but I was nearly falling asleep writing it as im so tired.lol anyways review please and tell me what you think**


	5. Secrets,Lies and Flashbacks

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill and I don't own the characters. I don't even own Chad Michael Murray……but I do in all of my dreams ;) haha**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, loved reading them all**

CHAPTER 5

Peyton looked out of the window. there was people going about there everyday life, young couples in love ,children playing, her eyes focused on two little girls playing on the swings, how she wished she was younger everything seemed so much easier less complicated, the two little girls reminded her of somebody but who?...

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Peyton is ten and standing pushing a little brunette girl on the swing

_"Faster Peyton faster"_ screamed the little girl in delight

"_I'm going as fast as I can Brooke, is that high enough"_ asks a tired out Peyton

_"Yeah that's great"_

Peyton sits on the swing next to her and starts swinging too, they see a young couple kissing

_"urgh yuck"_ says a young Peyton sticking her tongue out

_"If I ask you something Peyton, promise you won't laugh"_ asked a shy Brooke

_"Okay"_

_"What do you think it will be like to have a boyfriend"_ asks Brooke

_"A boyfriend? urgh I don't know if I want a boyfriend, you know you have to kiss them right?" boy germs urgh" said peyton with a look of disgust in her face _

Brooke starts laughing

_"Do you ever wonder what it would be like when we are older and when we get married?"_

_"Brooke that's a million years away"_ laughs Peyton

_"Yeah I know but I'm going to live in a castle next door to Cinderella"_ said Brooke

_"Who are you going to marry?"_

_"I don't know as long as he's cute and he loves me then he will be my prince. What about you?"_ smiled Brooke

_"I'm the same. I hope I get my prince too and he loves me"_

_"Course they will love us. Look at us were pretty"_ laughed brook, even at ten she had the Brooke Davis confidence.

_"Brooke will we always be friends"_

_"Yes we will you're more than my friend you're like my sister and I love you Peyton. Even when were older and even if you get prettier than me but you better not be . I will still be your friend; nothing can break up sister's right?"_

_"Even boys?"_ replied Peyton

_"Especially boys like you said they're yuck. Come on I will race you to the slide"_ shouted Brooke as she jumped of the swing. Peyton laughed and ran after her

End of Flashback

* * *

Peyton frowned trying to shake all thoughts of her childhood out of her head 

"Why am I thinking of Brooke, that's the last thing, I want. Anyway that was a long time ago we were kids we were naive to think we could be friends forever, were complete opposites" she thought

"Soooo hales your kinda quiet"

"What oh its just you seemed in deep in thought, didn't want to interrupt you. What are you thinking about" said Haley

"Wishing I could have a drink but there's none here"

"To calm your nerves" asked Haley

"No like I said I'm not nervous; just want to have a celebratory drink"

"But you're having a baby Peyton"

"I didn't say alcohol hales" said Peyton simply

"Oh sorry I didn't mean anything by it."

"You worry too much, thanks for worrying about me……oh and the baby"

* * *

FLASHBACK 

It was two weeks after Brooke and Lucas had broke up, there friendship was getting back on track, and he had also stayed friends with Peyton. Him and Peyton had been hanging out, after a while Lucas had got ready to go but the car wouldn't start and plus it was pouring with rain, had decided to wait it out in Peyton's house

_"So looks like you're stuck with me a bit longer_" laughed Lucas, who was looking out the window

_"I like the company, your soaked Lucas, put this on"_ she said as she threw him her dad's dressing gown"

_"Thanks Peyton"_ he said as he went to change out of his wet clothes.

_"Want to watch a DVD"_ she shouted

_"Yeah okay"_

_"I will get something for us to drink and eat"_ she shouted again

By the time he had got back Peyton was sat on the bed, it looked like she had raided the fridge and the cupboards as there was loads of different things to eat plus a load of alcohol

_"Feeling thirsty peyt?"_ he raised his eyebrow at her. As he opened a tin of beer

_"It saves me having to run down every 5 minutes when were watching the film"_

Lucas looked kind of distant

_"Peyton do you believe in second chances?"_ Lucas asked her

Her heart had leapt when he said that. Did he mean he wanted to give them a second chance?

_"Yes everyone deserves a second chance"_ she replied

_"Do you think people can be more than friends"_ he said, not really looking at her,

Peyton smiled

_"Yes I do"_

He had to be talking about her didn't he? He really wanted to give it a go, say those words Lucas, and say you want us to be together….

_"Do you think Brooke will ever give me a second chance"_ he asked

What the hell? Damn Brooke once again she gets in the way of everything

_"If it was me id give you a second chance"_ replied Peyton, the anger was raging inside her, what did he see in Brooke anyway?

Lucas smiled _"aww Peyton your such a good friend"_ he said and put his arm around her, she smiled at this but all too soon the hug was over

An hour passes and Lucas and Peyton have had a lot to drink but Lucas has had a lot more than Peyton.

_"I'm so drunk"_ admitted Lucas

_"Really? I would have never guessed"_ said Peyton

_"Well I guess I better get home" _replied Lucas, who made an attempt to stand up but instead falls off the bed

Peyton laughs

_"You know what peyt? Youve got a nice floor, never seen it this close before"_

_"You okay?"_

_"I'm fine"_ replied a totally drunk Lucas, he stands up and sits back down on the bed

_"On second thoughts I think I should sit down for a little while, just till the room stops spinning"_

_Peyton smiled_

_"You could stay here tonight Luke; you can't go home like that"_

_"Well I suppose, okay I will sleep on the floor"_

_"Don't be stupid, you can't sleep on the floor, anyway I have a big bed. Sleep here next to me_

Perhaps if he had been thinking straight he would have said no but on that night Lucas was really drunk and not thinking much at all.

Peyton switched the light off and lay down on the bed next to him, both of them looking at the ceiling, neither of them speaking; they lay like that for what seemed forever. Was he asleep?

_"Luke?"_

No answer

Peyton smiled, she moved beside him and put his arm around her, this is what she wanted it to be like this way always. Lucas wanted her, he just didn't know it yet, she knew she wanted him; she kissed him on the lips

_"I love you Lucas"_

Say it back; tell me you love me too

There was a moment of silence

_"Oh god I love you too……Brooke"_ replied a clearly out of it Lucas who was not only drunk but half asleep

Anger bubbled up inside Peyton, here she was telling him she loved him and he was calling her by that bitches name but still she didn't move from where she was. She tried to convince herself that he hadnt said brookes name but she knew that wasn't true and that in the morning Lucas wouldn't remember her declaration of love, in fact he wouldn't remember anything

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Oh we are here" said Haley looking out of the window 

"What? Oh yeah" frowned Peyton,

The limo driver opens the door and Peyton steps out followed by Haley

Life had changed so much. She loved Lucas but the secret she was keeping from him would tear them apart. What's worse than keeping a secret that shouldn't be a secret? The fact that it could change lifes, the fact you have control over everything that's what's worse. Knowing you could do something, say something to make it right but you know if you do if you say anything you will end up alone and Peyton sawyer didn't want to end up alone

**Hope you guys like this chapter,please review and tell me what you think**


	6. I'm here for you

A WEDDING TO REMEMBER

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or any of the characters. All I own is the idea for this story ….oh and I own my one tree hill DVDs does that count?Lol**

**I just want to say thank you so much to everyone that's read my story and reviewed, you guys are so cool and your comments are always so nice. I always look forward to reading them, I never thought when I first started the story that id get so many reviews.thankyou so much for taking time to read the story :)**

**CHAPTER 6**

Brooke, Rachel and Bevin are inside the church waiting for Peyton and hayley.Rachel opens the door and looks into the hall where everyone is gathered

"Lucas looks kinda hot in his suit" said Rachel

"Let me see" replied Bevin who pushes Rachel out of the way

"Ooh there's skills, hes wearing the suit we picked out"

"You picked out a suit for him, you two are like an old married couple" laughed Rachel

"Want to have a look Brooke?" asked Bevin

"No thanks, don't want to look until I have to" admitted Brooke

"Why is Peyton taking ages?"

"Who knows, maybe she's booked in an appointment to get a personality transplant, god knows she needs one" replied Rachel

"I wish this was over, guys in really scared" admitted a nervous Brooke

"You know what id do if I was you? I'd stop the wedding. Wipe the smirk of Peyton's face"

A smile spread across Bevins face

"Yeah that's what you should do Brooke, I don't think Lucas loves her not like the way he loved you if you told him……

Brooke cuts her off

"I can't do that guys. Lucas has made his mind up of his own free will and he chose Peyton. For me today is like one huge humiliation, I'm not going to humiliate myself even more today Can you imagine if I stood up there and said how I felt only for him to marry her anyway, no I'm not going to put myself through that I'm going in there with my head held high and I'm going watch him marry her and then when the service is over I'm going to walk away and never look back" answered a tearful Brooke

"Don't you love him" asked Bevin

"Yes I do, more than words could say. But this whole thing has hurt me so much. Lucas was one of the few people I thought I could depend on for anything you know. I thought he was one of the good guys, my good guy, my knight in shining armour, But he's not. He's marrying Peyton and I'm left on my own loving someone who will never love me back. I wanted so much to hate him for what he's done, hate him as much as I hate her but I cant because no matter what he's done I still love him"

"Brooke he's a idiot and if he cant see that you're the one for him then its his loss because you're an amazing person and a wonderful friend and what he had with you ,he will never have with anyone else and he's making a mistake with Peyton and he will realize it one of these days. I honestly can't believe she's done what she's done, the hurt she's put you though is unbelievable. She will get her comeuppance people like her always do" replied an angry Rachel

"Wish she would hurry up and get here. This is so like Peyton to prolong the whole thing" responded a bored looking Bevin

"Maybe her broom broke down .with any luck she won't turn up" laughed Rachel, who was already visualizing Peyton in a black pointy hat and cloak falling off her broom from a great height.

Just then the door of the church opened and in came Peyton followed by Haley

"Sorry to disappoint you Rachel but I'm here but speaking of people turning up and not turning up, what the hell are you doing here" Peyton glared at Rachel

Haley walked in front of Peyton and walked over to Brooke and hugged her

"Hey Brooke. How are you" asked Haley already knowing the answer

Brooke whispered into Haley's ear

"Barely keeping it together, I'm glad I'm wearing waterproof mascara" said Brooke trying to make a joke of it but Haley knew it was Brooke's way of trying to stop herself from showing any emotion in front of Peyton

"I'm here for you" replied Haley

Brooke smiled and whispered again

"I know and hales don't worry about today, you know? Going in the limo with Peyton. As hard as its been for me in all this I know its been hard for you and Nathan trying to be friends with everyone, you guys haven't took sides and you have often been pulled in so many different directions. I guess what I'm saying is thanks for being a friend

Haley smiled and talks in a quiet voice

"that's just it though,Im on your side Brooke ,out of you and Peyton you're the only that's never pushed me to take sides, never asked me to not be friends with her,theres times when she's asked me not to be friends with you. I did today for Lucas and I do care about Peyton but I don't approve of what she's done" replied Haley

Without saying anything Brooke once again hugs her. Peyton of course isn't in the least bit happy with all this. She glared at both of them

_what is Haley doing she's supposed to be there for me today and she's hugging Brooke plus they're having one of those secret talks again,do they think I cant see them?makes me sick how every single one of them treats me like im nothing _

However Peyton never said anything to Haley about it instead she took her anger out on Rachel

"so as I was saying what are you doing here, I don't recall inviting you but looking at what your wearing it looks like your going to a funeral, you must have got the wrong church" laughed a extremely annoyed Peyton

"no I think I got the right church, blacks quite appropriate for this wedding since Lucas is on a one way journey to hell" shot back Rachel.

Rachel had never liked this girl and she wasn't going to bend backwards to be nice to her whether it was her wedding or not

"Anyways I'm here to support Brooke" replied Rachel

"What like an emotional crutch? Well isn't Brooke lucky to have dumb and dumber helping her through this difficult time" said Peyton sarcastically

"Shut up Peyton" replied a wound up Bevin, who was fighting the urge to throw one of the hymn books at her

Peyton rolls her eyes.

_Who does she think she is telling me to shut up and on my wedding day too.some people have no manners? Silly little girl, who is she anyway? Just Rachel and brooks puppet._

"Anyways Rachel you can stay, the more people who see my happy day the better, just sit at the back and don't get in the way of the photos, wouldn't want you to crack the lense.

"Oh Peyton your so kind and I wouldn't want you to walk down the aisle and fall on your big fat behind……oh wait I hope you do" smirked Rachel

Peyton is about to say something, but sees someone out of the corner of her eye in one of the side rooms at the church watching her, nobody notices except her

"Um I have to…….go redo my makeup

"But were about to go in, your makeup's fine, Lucas is waiting" said Haley

"well he can just wait a little longer,hes going to spend the rest of life with me a few more moments isn't going to matter when he will soon be married to the girl he loves" she smiled then gave Brooke a bitchy look then walked into one of the rooms

"Oh great more waiting" sighed Bevin as she sat down on one of the chairs

**Well hope you guys enjoyed. Please review and tell me if you liked this chapter. Can't wait to read what you guys think :)**


	7. Her Deal with the devil

A WEDDING TO REMEMBER

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or any of the characters. I just own the idea for this storyline and the laptop I'm writing it on lol**

**Thanks once again for all the reviews, love getting them. also a lot of people thought it might be Jake she saw but its not him, he might be in the story, not sure yet but at this point he's not the person she's seen.lol totally off topic but I was watching a b/l/p vid on you tube the other night, usually I stay away from leyton vids altogether as I hate the way they usually portray Brooke but anyways there's one on there about what would happen if Peyton got pregnant ,lol its so funny and for once it's a vid that doesn't portray Brooke badly.lol check it out its called something like "confessions of Lucas". Dunno who made it but its genius …..lol anyway now I've done some vid promoting onto the story….cant believe its chapter 7 already**

CHAPTER 7

Peyton stepped into the small room and closed the door. Dan Scott stepped forward

"don't you look a vision in white, funny thing is I always thought of white as a angelic colour,but your no angel Peyton, far from innocent" said Dan

"Why are you here?" asked a wound up Peyton

"Well for one thing I'm making sure you go through with it"

"I love him, of course im going through with it .its nothing to do with you"

"Now now Peyton, we both know that isn't true, in fact this big day is everything to do with me"

"Look I know you helped me with the debt I was in with Tric and I know I owe you big time for being a partner in tric as otherwise the business would have went under but you dont own me

* * *

FLASHBACK 

One week has passed since Lucas slept over at peytons,at this point Brooke and Lucas are friends and Lucas hasn't spent much time with Peyton as he's been busy hanging out with Brooke. Peyton has been finding the answer to life's questions at the bottom of a beer bottle, she's been handling things the only way she can by getting drunk, the closeness between Brooke and Lucas hadn't helped infact it had tipped her over the edge. she is seriously in debt with tric and there's more money going out than in plus she hasn't been opening tric up and seems to have lost interest in everything and life was going to get much worse…..

She sat at the bar pouring herself another drink, she was on her 1Oth or was it her 11th she had lost count after number 5. She was looking at the books for the business, she knew she was in debt but she didn't know how to get out of it, she didn't know who to talk to, she didn't want to think about it and drinking achieved that .she wasn't drinking just for the sake of drinking, she was drinking to forget...to forget everything.

She hears the door open then shut

_"We are closed"_ she shouted

Dan Scott walked up from behind her

_"Having a nice time, thought I was the only one who got drunk alone. You're going to have one hell of a hangover"_

Peyton rolls her eyes

_"How wonderfully perceptive of you"_ says Peyton sarcastically

Dan glances over at the books

_"Ah now I see the reason for your drunken state"_

_"Well you've saw, now suppose you're going to gloat?" said peyton angrily_

_"You have me all wrong Peyton, why would I do that, you know I've always had a soft spot for you, from what I hear all of us Scott men do"_

She normally wouldn't share her inner feelings with anyone let alone Dan Scott but Peyton was drunk, very drunk and she couldn't stop herself from saying what she thought

_"Well he doesn't seem to care about me, he doesn't think much of me at all, spends all his time with her"_

"_Who are you talking about? Let me think well it can't be about Nathan as he's with Haley and two never had much of a relationship …well not out of the bedroom anyway, so the only other person it could be is Lucas"_

Peyton didn't answer

_"So I'm right, well well well so Lucas is playing hard to get is he? He's definitely not a real Scot, a real Scott would never say no to you"_ smiled Dan

Peyton smiled, she didn't even like Dan Scott but she was getting some attention and that's what she was craving, someones undivided attention on her

_"You know I can get you out of this whole debt thing but you will have to do something for me" _replied Dan; he clearing had a plan unfolding in his head

_"You would help me? But I don't know if I could pay you the money back" _answered a shocked Peyton

"_don't worry I don't expect you to pay me back, just to maybe help me out with a few things after all one good turn deserves another right?"_

Peyton nods

Little did she know it but Peyton sawyer had just sold her soul to the devil

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

After that night, they had become partners in tric but the more time she spent with Dan, she was beginning to think like him. The Brooke and Lucas friendship had made her more and more bitter by the day and Dan had used this to his advantage to plant the seed of payback in her head. Dan had told her there would be a way to get together with Lucas, her eyes had lit up at this but once she had went down the road he had paved for her, there was no way of going back 

"Just do what you're supposed to and everything will be fine"

"How can it be fine? What if Lucas finds out? He will hate me forever"

"Well then he better not find out"

"but what happens once were married and he finds out the truth about that night, hes going to know I'm not pregnant when after a few months I'm still not showing, we haven't slept together at all since I told him the baby news, he just kept telling me he wants to take it slow and wait till were married" said a worried Peyton

"Well you will have to think of something wont you? it wont matter anyway by that time you two will be married and even if he finds out Brooke Davis will have washed her hands of him ,cant believe you got her to be bridesmaid nice touch" said a impressed Dan

The reality of what was happening hit Peyton, what was she doing? She didn't even know who she was anymore, the only thing she was sure of was her love for Lucas but she knew this new life that she had mapped out for herself was like a stack of cards piled high with just one touch everything could collapse around her. Tears started to fall from her eyes; Dan had already started to leave through one of the other exits leading to the hall so nobody would see him

"Where are you going?" asked Peyton

"Back for a front row seat. Remember Peyton were just business partners, I'm not here for any of the emotional crap that goes along with it"

He walked out the door, leaving Peyton alone……but she wasn't alone, someone had heard everything but who? And what would they do with the piece of information they had found out?

Find out next chapter

Hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me if you like it :) thanks for reading


	8. With every step her heart breaks more

A WEDDING TO REMEMBER

**Disclaimer: don't own one tree hill or the characters, just the idea for the story and that's about it lol**

**Thank you once again for reviews, im so glad you're liking the story, it means a lot that you all take time to review the story.thankyou :)**

CHAPTER 8

Peyton wiped away the tears away from her eyes and applied more makeup, covering up the fact she had been crying .She hated Dan, she hated lying, she hated the fact Brooke was bridesmaid. Brooke Davis represented a part of peytons life that was long gone, her old life was one of happy times, if Peyton was honest with herself, she would have admitted she missed Brooke, the old Peyton would have but that was just it the old Peyton didn't seem to exist anymore and instead there was this stranger unrecognizable to all in her place and to the new Peyton .Brooke represented one thing and that was the girl who still had Lucas heart and that made her mad

_"I'm the girl he's marrying though, hes not marrying her"_thought peyton to herself

Peyton walked back out of the room to where the bridesmaids were waiting.

"Finally" said a bored Bevin

"I'm going to get a seat, you going to be ok Brooke" asked Rachel

Brooke nods her head .Her eyes however still a different story,

Rachel hugs her not saying anything knowing that Brooke wouldn't want to talk about how she really feels in front of Peyton

"Okay see you in there…..

She pauses and looks at Peyton then continues

"Have to get a ring side seat for this; after all this whole wedding is one big circus, what do you do for an encore Peyton? Walk the tightrope?...oh wait that's what your life's kind of like isn't it? One false step and everything falls to the ground" laughs Rachel

She then walks off to get her seat before Peyton can say anything

The music starts to play

The bridesmaids line up in the front of the door, Peyton is behind them all, it so happens that Brooke is in front of them all and will be the first one to walk down the aisle, by this point Brooke is her own world thinking of the past, thinking of him, a single tear falls from her eyes, this hasn't gone unnoticed by Peyton, a part of Peyton felt guilty yes that's right guilty, Brooke had a look on her face she had never seen before and they had known each other at one point so well, Brooke had a look of fear,upset,disappoint,anger and loneliness all rolled into one, Peyton however tried to shake off any feelings of sympathy

_"She shouldn't have come; it's her own fault, why should I fall sorry for her? Because I definitely don't….or do I? No I don't"_ thought peyton

Brooke clutched the necklace that was around her neck, the necklace he had given her. She didn't know exactly why she was wearing it or maybe she did. Maybe on some level it was her way of telling him she still loved him, or maybe it was to make him think of what they had? Brooke didn't know really all she knew was she needed to wear it, she looked at the inscription that was on the back ,it was only a small sentence but it had meant to so much to her, it read simply

_**Forever and for always**_

How she wished it was still true, she wished he felt the same

She started to walk down the aisle, her hands were shaking and her stomach was in knots, she kept looking at the ground unable to look up, because as much as she knew how real all this was ,she knew the second she looked at him, she would lose it completely and she knew she had to remain strong. Each step was harder than the last. She could feel his eyes on her

Don't look up, don't look at him, show him you don't care, and show him that you're strong. She thought to herself

Something inside of her told her to look up and she did, she regretted it the minute she did as now she couldn't tear her eyes away from him, his eyes remained transfixed on her as she got nearer

"I loved ……love him so much" she thought to herself, tears welled up in her eyes; she once again looked at the ground

She got to the front of the church and made her way the left of where Lucas and Nathan were standing, passing Lucas and not looking up. She could hear him whisper to Nathan

"She looks as beautiful as ever"

She frowned at this as she thought the comment was about Peyton

Every inch of her now wanted to run out of that church, away from him and from Peyton. She didn't want to be there no more, she felt like her heart was shattering into a million pieces .The pain she was feeling was the worst feeling ever. Brooke was finding it hard to keep it together.Her head was telling her to stay and see this through because then only would she be able to move on but her heart however felt it was breaking and two and this made her want to run, run and never look back

Well hope you liked. Sorry for the small chapter guys but I've been so busy with work today and I am writing this before I go to bed lol, hope you like the chapter

Please tell me what you think :)


	9. Slipping further and further away

A WEDDING TO REMEMBER

**Disclaimer:don't own the show or the characters,wish I did….lol but no I don't just the idea for this story :)**

**Thankyou for reviews,loved reading them all.thanks for such a great response to the story.**

CHAPTER 9

Lucas watched her pass him her eyes seemed to be glued to the ground once again

_"Ive screwed up big time"_he thought to himself

As she stood to the left of him He could see the pain in her eyes,the pain that he had afflicted on her and that was eating him up inside,the girl he loved looked so distant,so lost,he desperately wanted to throw his arms around her protect her from all the bad things in the world but he knew he couldn't protect her from this.

As hayley joined her ,lucas watched as hayley stood next to her giving brooke a reassuring smile.Brooke glanced over at him for what seemed to be a second,

_"I miss you pretty girl"_ he thought to himself

he smiled over at her,wishing that she could read his thoughts,wishing that the smile that he was sending her would convey the emotions,the feelings he felt for her.She looked at him blankly almost like she was staring right through him,he knew what she was doing,brooke was putting the wall back up again,the wall that she had put up once before to stop getting hurt or feeling hurt,he had knocked it down once before and she had let him in,and she had gave him a glimpse into her soul,he had realised pretty early on that brooke davis wasn't just beautiful on the outside she was beautiful on the inside .She seemed so far away now,lonely the loneliest someone could get.he wanted to know so bad what she was thinking and why she wouldn't look at him

_I wonder if she ever thinks of me or if she ever wonders "what if",does any part of her love me still or think of me the way I think of her_

He was brought out of his thoughts by Nathan nudging him and saw that peyton was now standing in front of him staring at him,he hadn't even noticed her walking down the aisle as he had been watching brooke

"you look nice" she whispered

"thanks " he responded but then he realised she was maybe waiting for something more than a simple thankyou

"you look really nice too peyt"

He was being genuine,she did look pretty but its was just she wasn't brooke and although peyton was looking really pretty she wasn't his pretty girl.

Brooke could do nothing but watch as she saw lucas slipping further and further away to a new life,a life that she wasn't and couldn't be a part of.She felt so much pain,a pain that was indescribable and she knew it was a pain that was hers for life

The minister started to speak

**Dearly beloved we are gathered here today …….**

Brooke shook her head sadly

_How can this be happening to me how?_

The ministers words all seemed to roll into one,not really listing to him,not wanting to listen to him

"**Should there be anyone who has cause why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace."** said the minister

Brooke was aware that all eyes were on her.How she wanted to say something,tell him how she felt but what if he rejected her,she couldn't take that,no she had to push her feelings to the side

_tomorrow is going to be the start of my moving on and if hes happy then im happy for him,its time I get on with my life without him,he wouldn't be marrying her if he didn't love her would he?"_she asked herself,questions like this seemed to eternally spin around in her head and she couldnt find a clear answer for them

The minister was about to speak,when a voice could be heard

"I have something to say,I protest to this marriage

**lol well hope you like,ooh drama so someone objects?but who?please review and tell me what you think and if you liked the chapter :)**


	10. Stand up and be counted

A Wedding to remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill, characters but I do own the idea for this story so if any oth writers are out there and want to use this storyline contact me and we will talk money ;) lmao**

**Thanks for reviews guys. Always look forward to reading them. with the story it actually came down to two characters who could have stood up and said they objected one of them was possibly going to be Rachel and the other one was…..lol well you will find out when you read the story. but I dunno I kinda thought about having Rachel stand up and decided against it as I don't think Lucas would believe her and I think it would be far easier for Peyton to talk her away out of it so I've chosen the other person and hope you guys like who it is.ok now onto the story lol**

CHAPTER 10

Everyone in the congregation turned to look at the back of the church, Brooke looked up wondering what was going on, as did Lucas. Peyton looked over in the direction that the familiar voice that was coming from the back of the church

Jake Jagielski stood at the back of the church, he hadn't even wanted to come today but he knew he had to, his plan was to sit at the back of the church watch them marry then simply walk away before anyone would notice he was there because he knew that once he saw them marry there would be no going back but that all had changed when he had heard Peyton and dans conversation and now knew she wasn't pregnant, he loved Peyton but if she had been pregnant he wouldn't have stood up as he himself knew how hard it was to be a single parent and that if its possible a child should have a mother and father together and Jake wouldn't ever want to take that away but now things were different but it wasn't just his love for Peyton that made him stand up and object, it was his loyalty to Lucas, Jake still considered Lucas as one of his good friends there friendship had become strained due to the Peyton thing but no matter what Jake knew Lucas had to know the truth and he wasn't doing it out of spite or being malicious or with the hope that he might get Peyton back….well maybe the Peyton thing was part of it but the main reason Jake was doing it because he knew it was right

"Jake? What are you doing here? Why are you doing this" asked a shocked Peyton who hadn't expected him to come

Rachel watched from her seat in delight at the new turn of events, she never thought Jake would be the one to stand up and stop the wedding she never thought he had it in him

"Now this is getting interesting" laughed Rachel

"Shut up Rachel" shouted a not amused Peyton

Rachel smiled smugly

"Careful Peyton your kinda showing people what's behind the fake smile and it's not a good look"

Peyton didn't say anything but shot her a look full of hatred

Brooke watched in disbelief as this was all unfolding she didn't think Jake would turn up, she had a lot of respect for Jake, he was doing something that she couldn't bring herself to do he was standing up and being counted and telling the world how he felt .Brooke and Jakes friendship had grown since Peyton and Lucas had got together, to begin with it was more about him and her having something in common as they had both been left broken hearted by the whole Peyton and Lucas thing but as time had went on they had become good friends and even though Jake and Peyton hadn't been together in a long time, Brooke knew still had feelings for Peyton and those feelings had never went away

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Two days before the wedding and Brooke was taking a walk in the park and bumped into Jake

_"Hey jake, hows things?"_ asked Brooke

He gives her a hug

_"Hey Brooke, things are okay, just needed to get out and clear my head, what about you?"_

_"The same really, not trying to think about…..the wedding you know?"_ admitted Brooke

_"Yeah I know its hard though isn't it trying to delay the inevitable"_

Brooke nods sadly

_"Are you going to the wedding Jake"_ asks Brooke

_"I doubt it; I don't think I'm in the right frame of mind for doing that Brooke, you're so brave"_ said Jake

Brooke had looked at him with a puzzled look on her face

_"Why?"_

"_I just think you are, you're going through with this whole bridesmaid thing and I know how hard it must be for you to do that, you're a stronger person than I will ever be. There's probably a part of me that will always love Peyton and I don't think I could go and see her marry someone else"_ said Jake sadly

"_I don't know about that jake, im not that strong, I guess im just used to putting on a smile and not letting the world see how I feel"_

"_You know there's one good thing that's came out of this who Peyton and Lucas thing"_ replied Jake

_"Really? What?"_

"_You and I have become better friends because of it and I'm glad"_ smiled Jake

Brooke smiled

_"Me too"_

She has a distant look on her face

_"You okay?_

_"yeah I….its just this park has so many memories this is where me and Peyton used to come when were kids ,we used to spend hours here seems such a long time ago, back then I thought we would be friends forever but I guess nothing lasts forever"_ said Brooke sadly

Jake nods

_"Yeah life can be cruel"_

_"Jake please think about coming to the wedding, I know it will be hard and I shouldn't even be asking you because I of all people know how hard it would be but you're the only one who knows what I'm going through and I need you to be there"_

_"Okay I will think about it but im not promising anything"_ Jake replied

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Brooke respected him for what he was doing but she couldn't help thinking that this might end in Jake getting hurt, Brooke didn't know if Peyton had any feelings for Jake and hoped that Jake wasn't setting himself for a fall 

"Peyton we need to talk"

"Jake I'm getting married, this is my wedding day and you're ruining it" screamed Peyton

"Jake how about I take you outside, nobody wants any trouble" said Nathan

"I'm not going anywhere. Me, Peyton and Luke need to talk"

"Are you okay Jake, look maybe we just go and talk" said a confused Lucas, he didn't know what was going on but all he knew was he had to listen to what Jake had to say

"WHAT? Stop the wedding? Lucas are you thinking straight" yelled an angry Peyton who was getting more and more annoyed by the second

"What harm is a few minutes going to do" asked Lucas

She looked at Jake, lowering her voice slightly

"Jake listen if this is about you and me then…….

Jake didn't wait for the rest of the sentence

"Peyton Its not about that ,I have things to say and the three of us can either go talk about this in the other room or we can talk about it now in front of everyone but I don't think you want everyone hearing this" answered Jake

Peyton looked at him,

_"what is going on, what else could he possibly have to say, everyone is staring at me those disapproving looks on there faces, why cant I have just one day where everything goes right, Brookes probably loving this the fact jakes done this, she probably put the idea in his head, well I will hear out what he has to say but the wedding will still ahead despite there little plot" she thought to herself_

"Fine we will go and talk but once we have I want you to go"

She fake smiles to the congregation

"We will be right back everyone"

Well hope you like it, tell me what you think. Can't wait to read reviews always love reading all of your opinions on the story :)


	11. The truth will set you free

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill, the characters or even the studios that the shows filmed in but if I did own oth well brucas would still be together ;)**

**Thank you for reviews it always makes me want to write more and more and I'm glad you guys were happy that it was Jake that stopped the wedding. Well now onto the story, its time to find out what happens next lol**

CHAPTER 11

Peyton, Jake and Lucas walk into one of the side rooms. Peyton slams the door behind them. Lucas sits down on one of the chairs

"So what's this about, if this is about you and me I don't know what you expect me to say. It's over its been over for a long time, this is supposed to be the happiest day of my life and your ruining it" said Peyton angrily

"Are you really happy Peyton? Is today everything you hoped it would be?" asked Jake

Peyton pauses for a second looking distant

"Well it was until you decided to run in and stop the wedding; no doubt Brooke put the idea into your head"

"Brooke had nothing to do with it" said Jake

Peyton rolls her eyes

"Oh of course she did that bitch would do anything to see me suffer" shouted Peyton

Lucas stands up

"Calm down Peyton"

"I am calm, im perfectly calm I just want to know what's going on" said Peyton raising her voice it was clear she was anything but calm

"Jake what's all this about" asked Lucas

Jake looked at the girl he loved and then at his friend. Should he tell Lucas the truth? Peyton would never speak to him again but then she hadn't spoke much to him in months anyway and Jake had managed to live life without her ,something he thought he would never be able to do .Lucas and him had remained friends though and Lucas needed to know. Then he thought about Brooke and how lost she had been without Lucas in her life

_Brooke and Lucas could still have a chance together, he didn't do what she thinks and Brooke has to know that .__So many life's could be changed either way .Some say the truth will set you free and maybe that is true in this case because this truth would set Lucas free from a life of lies but where would that leave Peyton? Possibly without friends although shes not got many left as it is but in its own way it would set her free from a life of secret torment" thought Jake_

Jake took a deep breath, he knew what he had to do, and he started to speak not really looking at her because he knew if he did he might not go through with it

"I heard you and Dan talking" he blurted out really quickly

A look of horror washed over Peyton's face, it was obvious she now knew what this was about and what he had heard

"Why were you talking to Dan?"

Peyton didn't answer

"Peyton why?"asked lucas again

Once again she turns to Jake

"Jake please don't do this"

She said it almost in a whisper; the fear was evident in her voice. Lucas looked at Jake then Peyton aware that now both of them knew what was going on and he was still out of the loop

"I'm sorry Peyton, I care for you and I don't want to hurt you but what you're doing is wrong, you have to tell Luke the truth" said Jake simply

Peyton had to think fast, she was so close to getting everything she wanted, what could she do? There was nothing to do but lie

"I don't have a clue what's he is talking about Lucas" she said hoping that she sounded like she was being truthful

Jake shook his head, he couldn't believe how much Peyton had changed let alone the fact that she was actually denying it, this made Jake angry and his temper got the better of him

"She's not pregnant, you two never even slept together" he blurted out

The room fell silent, the colour drained from Peyton's face. Lucas knew by the look on her face that this was true,

"You…..WHAT? He shouted

* * *

Meanwhile the bridesmaids and Nathan were all sitting at the back of the church; they could hear Lucas's raised voice. Rachel was however at the front of the church with her ear up against the door trying to hear what was being said but she wasn't having much luck, she walked to the back of the church

"So did you hear anything, whats going on?" asked Nathan

Rachel sat down

"I couldn't hear anything, stupid thick wooden doors you cant hear much at all, only heard a raised voice but don't know what was said" frowned Rachel who was clearly not happy she wasn't going to get any goss

Brooke kept watching the door, what could be happening? She knew it was Lucas's raised voice that she had heard

"Jakes probably told them how he feels and now Lucas is mad which means Luke must love Peyton and this wedding will still go ahead

She could feel the tears welling up again but fought them back. She didn't know why she expected anything to be different; did she think Peyton would call of the wedding? Maybe a part of her had wished it and hoped it

_"What am I thinking? even if she did choose Jake over Lucas, I cant just take him back, I'm not going to be the girl he settles for I don't want to be the girl anyone settles for, if he had loved me he would have told me he would have fought for me, he loves her and I have to get over it, im so stupid agreeing to be a bridesmaid at my ex best friend and my ex boyfriends wedding, what am I doing? I don't need to be here, I don't have to prove a point to Peyton or show her how strong I am. I'm better than this, than them. Walking away isn't the coward's way out its moving on and not letting this affect me anymore"_ she thought to herself

"I'm going to go home" said Brooke

"What? And let Peyton have the satisfaction of winning" asked Rachel

"I don't care anymore,im so tired of caring what she thinks rach .All day I've been dreading this whole wedding but convincing myself that if I see them get married then everything I feel will magically disappear and everything will be okay and I will just be able to move on but it wont if anything it will be worse, I don't want to see him marry her, I don't want be here, Do you know how horrible it felt up there to see everybody giving me looks of pity, to have everyone feel sorry for me? To see him about to marry her? it felt like someone had tore out my heart from my body and stomped all over it, it's the worse feeling ever and if that's how I feel when they're about to get married I don't want be here when they do" she replied, fresh tears forming in her eyes

"I'm sorry Brooke" said Rachel

"Don't be, you were just looking out for me and I appreciate it"

"Want us to come with you" asked a worried looking Haley

"No stay I will be okay, you should be here for them"

"I want to be there for you too Brooke" replied Haley, the last thing she wanted was for her friend to go through this alone

"I know but I need some time to myself" admitted Brooke

Everyone hugs her and Brooke walks out of the door

"I'm really worried about her this whole thing has hurt her so much"

Nathan puts his arm around Haley

"Don't worry we will get her through this"

Brooke walked outside, she turned slightly and looked back sadly at the church and whispered softly

"Goodbye Lucas"

Well tell me what you guys think. Hoped you liked this chapter


	12. Nothing stays a secret forever

** A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or any of its characters; I don't even own a hill with a tree on it ;) lol.oh also I didn't write the lyrics or own the song that's in this chapter lol**

**Thank you once again to every single one of you who takes the time to read my story and review, love you all loads, this is my first ever fanfic its so nice that your all reviewing it and I'm glad you like it**

Chapter 12

Lucas started walking around the room trying to process what had just been said,

_"This cant be true can it? Peyton wouldn't do this to me would she but Jake wouldn't make up a lie like this no matter if he felt something for her or not"_ he thought to himself

Peyton had sat down on one of the chairs

"Is this true?"

"I….Lucas I love you" was all Peyton managed to say

"Whether you love me or you don't is irrelevant. I'm asking a question Peyton and I want an answer. Is this true" said Lucas; he didn't know what to believe

She nodded not looking at him, not wanting to see the pain she had unleashed on him

"So this whole thing was one big lie?" Lucas raised his voice

"No it's not all a lie I still love you and that's the truth. No I'm not pregnant but we can work this out we can fix this"

"Your some piece of work aren't you? Do you really think I'm still going to marry you after what you have done, you must really really hate me to do something like this" replied Lucas

"I don't hate you, I love you Lucas"

"Love me? You don't love me, you don't even know what love is Peyton" fumed a furious Lucas

"Please don't talk like that Luke, please don't be angry" she said, starting to cry

"Don't start the waterworks it's probably fake too. How else am I supposed to be? you told me that you were pregnant and you know what like a idiot I believed you even though I didn't remember that night I took you at your word Peyton because you were my friend and I trusted you. Not only have you hurt me but what about everyone else? All our friends and family are out there Peyton. God Peyton why would you do this

"You should tell him the rest "said Jake

For a moment Lucas had forgot Jake was still there as he had been too busy yelling at Peyton

"Wait? Theres more, you've been hiding more from me?"

"Shut the hell up Jake, get out" screamed Peyton

"No he isn't going anywhere, at this moment of time I trust him whole lot more than I trust you, Jake what else is there? Asked an impatient Lucas

Jake looked over at Peyton, her face was pale and tearstained. If looks could kill at that moment Jake would be dead

"Dan was………well I think he put the idea into her head"

"This just gets better and better doesn't it? So your friends with Dan now. What did he do Peyton? Pay you to marry me" asked a furious Lucas

"I would never take payment from him to marry you, I was in a bad way getting drunk a lot Lucas my head all over the place and he said some things and I wasn't thinking straight and you and that bitch were hanging out and it got to me and……

Lucas cuts her off

"Don't you ever say anything bad about her again, she would never have done this to me, and shes a better person than you will ever be"

These words cut deep and made Peyton angrier than ever

"Oh spare me the whole Brooke is an angel speech I'm so sick of it. That's all I ever here is how special Brooke is, princess Brooke who can do no wrong, If she is so perfect why the hell are you marrying me?" screamed Peyton

"Because I did it for the baby and you needed me and I didn't want you to face this alone and I was prepared to put my feelings aside so this baby could have a stable family life" said Lucas raising his voice even more.

"Lucas we can still make this work, once we get married we can start trying for a baby straight away and we can move away from tree hill and start a fresh somewhere else where there isn't all these memories and there isn't a Brooke Davis" said Peyton .who was now saying anything she could to get him to marry her

Lucas shakes his head

"Who are you? What's happened to Peyton? You used to be one of the people I could trust with anything. Your friends used to mean everything to you. It's like your this whole different person and I don't even know you.

"Maybe you don't Lucas, maybe you never did. who the hell do you think you are to look down on me and say the things your saying but what I did is as bad as what you've done to me" shouted Peyton

"WHAT I DID?" shouted Lucas

"_I cant believe her, its always somebody else's fault never hers, the girl lied to me and she's still going to turn all this around on me so that I'm the one to blame_

"marrying me just to relieve your guilty conscience, making me belief that you loved me when all along you probably just wanted something like this to happen so you wouldn't have to go through with today and then you can go running back to Brooke well no matter what happens she wont take you back, no matter if I lied or not you still chose me over her and she wont ever forgive you"

"maybe me and Brooke wont get back together but even if we don't I'm going to do everything I can to get her friendship back because I love her and always will, she is beautiful inside and out and I will be a lucky man if I have her in my life but you on the other hand .I don't care if I ever see you again" shouted Lucas

He walks out of the room. Jake walks over to Peyton

"Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone I will never ever forgive you for doing this. I hate you

Jake nods sadly. Peyton could see the hurt in his eyes but ignored it. If she had been honest it wasn't so much Jake she hated but more herself.

"Okay, take care of yourself Peyton" Jake said simply

He walks out the door, leaving Peyton in the room alone

"_Well I'm on my own, better get used to it as this is how my life's going to be from now on"_

She sits down crying knowing that she has now lost everything that ever meant anything to her

* * *

MEANWHILE

Brooke finally got back to Rachel's house. It was all dark inside as Rachel was obviously still at the church and Rachel's parents weren't there. Rachel had the same relationship with her parents as Brooke did and that was a non existent one which was sad. It was times like this Brooke wished she had a mum that was always there and to comfort her when she needed it like today. Brooke switched on the radio, her only companion in the quiet house. The song called "whole lot of history" by girls aloud plays

_**I can't talk, I've gone the wrong way  
Looking up for what's fallen down, yeah  
I can't talk, I've gone back the wrong way  
What is the use in what I say? **_

I hear myself complain so I can do it again, do it againI give myself the blame, so I get back up again, get out of the rain  
Baby, I miss you, so tell me, is she really that beautiful?  
Each time, she's kissed you, tell me, is it really that good for you?  
And does she love you like I never could?  
Hold you tender, tell you everything's good,

_**Would she hurt you, cause I never could  
Does she, hold your body tight all night baby?**_

_**I'm talking bout a whole lotta history, I  
I can't find a way to show what you mean to me  
I'm falling all around when you miss me, I  
I don't know what to do, so tell me baby  
Hello? Did you call me?  
I thought it didn't matter that you're gone and  
I know, end of story  
Now there's nothing but a shadow where my heart shone  
I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't, but you cost me so much love, yeah  
So finally I just decided to go, I know I've had enough, so tell me that you're not alone**_

_**I'm talking bout a whole lotta history, I  
I can't find a way to show what you mean to me  
I'm falling all around when you miss me, I  
I don't know what to do, so tell me baby**_

_**I'm talking bout a whole lotta history, I  
I can't find a way to show what you mean to me  
I'm falling all around when you miss me, I  
I don't know what to do, so tell me baby  
And it keeps me spinning and controls what happens till Monday, till Monday  
And it might sound crazy but your voice still leaves me all funky, all funky  
And it keeps me spinning and controls what happens till Monday, till Monday  
And it might sound crazy but your voice still leaves me all funky, all funky**_

Tears fell freely from Brookes eyes. She wasn't just crying for a love that was lost forever but for a friendship that she thought would always last. After a while she fell asleep perhaps the only time she was ever truly at peace from the cruel world around her

**Well hope you guys liked the new chapter and please review,I look forward to hearing what you think :)**


	13. What goes around,comes around

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or any of the characters not even Lucas ,which is a shame if you know what I mean ;) lol**

**Many thanks go out to all you wonderful people who are still reading and reviewing the story.Im glad you're still liking the story.Im posting this chapter a little early tonight lol which is kinda unusual for me as usually im posting new chapters when im nearlly falling asleep lol anyways enjoy.oh this chapter was actually going to be called "what goes around comes around to punch you in the face" but it wouldnt fit in the title so I had to shorten it lol**

CHAPTER 13

Lucas walks back in the church, the congregation are talking among themselves they are mainly asking each other what's going but the whole church falls silent when they see Lucas, everyone can tell by the look on his face that something major must have happened

"Everyone Firstly I want to say thank you for all coming today but I'm sorry you've all had a wasted trip as there will be No wedding today"

Peyton then enters the church.

"Lucas please don't, we can work things out" pleads Peyton

Lucas doesn't look in her direction and completely ignores her

"As I was saying there will be no wedding today, there will be no wedding ever, but the reception will still be going ahead, seems a shame to waste a chance for a good party and I should be celebrating my lucky escape"

He glares at Peyton, she runs off outside crying

Haley, Nathan and Rachel walk up to him

Nathan puts his hand on Lucas's shoulder

"Is she okay? Shouldnt you go see?" asked a worried Nathan who didn't have a clue what's going on

Lucas shakes his head

"My days of running after her are well and truly over" said Lucas

"I dunno what's happened but stress won't be good for the baby Luke. Whether you're marrying or not you're still going to be a father" said Haley

"I'm not going to be a father"

Rachel's jaw nearly hits the ground; this is the best gossip she's heard in months

"Oh My god its jakes isn't it? That's why he charged in isn't it?" said Rachel, who had so many different questions going on her head

Lucas didn't answer her question but continued what he was saying

"I've heard she and Dan have become close, he and she are apparently best friends now"

"WHAT wait…….OH MY GOD its Dan's isn't it, she's having Dan's child ,that is too sick for words" replied Rachel who was now in an gossip overload mode trying to still guess why Lucas wasn't marrying Peyton

Lucas was slightly amused by this

_"Trust Rachel to take it to the highest extreme"_

"No that isn't it" said Lucas simply

"Then what's happened"

"I don't feel like talking about it now. All I want is to get out of here, come on lets go to the reception"

"Are you sure, you've had some seriously bad news man don't you want to go home?" asked Nathan

"No like I said I'm going to celebrate" replied Lucas

Haley looked at Lucas, she knew he was putting on a brave face although she knew he was never in love with Peyton, she knew that her lies would have hurt him really bad

Karen and Keith walk up to him

Karen: Lucas are you okay, you don't have to go through with this whole reception let us take you home and we can talk about it"

"No offence but talking about it is the last thing I want to do"

He started walking to the door, Haley watched him go, for a moment he seemed to be looking around for something or someone

_"Where is Brooke? She must have gone to the reception already, wonder what she thinks about this whole thing"_

* * *

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE 

Peyton was sitting on a bench, her dad walks up to her and sits down

"Are you going to tell me what's happened?" asked a concerned Larry

"No I just want to go home"

"Okay I will get the limo driver to take us home but ….

He stands up

"We are going to talk about this Peyton"

He walks off

Peyton sits crying her eyes out waiting for the limo to come, she feels a tap on her shoulder, thinking that it might be Lucas, she smiles slightly

_"He wants to talk; I knew he wouldn't give up on me"_

But it's not Lucas she comes face to face with but an annoyed looking dan.peytons smile fades fast

"What do you want?" asked peyton

"I want to know why your not in there marrying him" said a angry Dan

"Because he doesn't want to marry me" Peyton yelled

"No that can't be just it; he was ready to marry you a while ago why would he change his mind"

"Well maybe YOU should ask him" she glared at Dan

Dan Scott was not a man to mess with and he did not like being kept out of things

He grabs her arm,

"I'm asking you" he shouted

"Dan stop your hurting me"

"Well Peyton you better start talking then hadn't you"

"Because he knows I'm not pregnant okay" she screamed

He lets go of her arm but the anger can still be seen in his face.

"You stupid girl why the hell did you tell him that for? And after everything I've done for you. All you had to do was marry him and you would have had what you always wanted and I would have got to see him live a life of misery, we would have both got what we wanted"

The anger was visible in his face, it was clear he wasn't a happy man

"It's not my fault Jake heard us talking and told Luke and I………

Dan cuts her off

"So you could have denied it, told Lucas he was lying, told him anything." said dan

"I couldn't……I didn't know what to say"

"Well that doesn't wash with me considering you've never found it hard before to lie to him. Does he know I'm involved?" said Dan with a look that meant she better not lie to him.

Peyton tried desperately to think what to say, this side of Dan scared her, and she couldn't tell him that Lucas knew could she?

"No I didn't tell him but Jake he might say……"

"I doubt he will say anything, the wedding is off and I don't think he will say anything else well he better not"

Peyton nods, shes is looking at the ground, hoping that he won't see she's not being trueful

"I suppose it's not a complete loss, Lucas ended up hurt and nobody knows I was in on it, perhaps you didn't screw up totally, guess the day didn't suck completely" he laughed

"Don't you feel bad? What we did……..we shouldn't have, Lucas is hurt because of us" said a guilty Peyton

"Don't you mean what you've done? Nobody knows I had anything to do with it and they won't know about it? So I guess they have you to thank for this whole turn of events plus it's a little too late for you to be having regrets isn't it?" he said without a hint of remorse in his voice

He leans in closer, looking rather creepy and whispers in her ear

"You and I are two of the same Peyton. We will do anything to get what we want. Leave remorse and guilt where they belong buried deep because all you should think about is number 1 and never forget that"

He starts to walk away

Lucas is coming out of the church followed by Nathan when he sees Dan talking to Peyton. Without a word Lucas runs over to him

"Son how are you, you ok?" says Dan with a fake look of sympathy on his face

Lucas doesn't say anything but then punches Dan, he falls to the ground

"Feeling a lot better now"

**Well guys hoped you liked new chapter.Dans a idiot isnt he?when I was writing this I so wanted to punch him,lol so I got lucas to do it instead ;)lol.please review and tell me what you think .**


	14. That which is lost can be found again

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or the characters .I own just the story and if the writers want to buy it I will be expecting a huge cheque ;) lol**

**Thanks once again for all reviews, you guys are so cool.dont worry everyone this story is definitely going to be a brucas one**

**CHAPTER 14**

"I don't want to ever speak to you again as far as I'm concerned you don't exist"

Nathan, Rachel and Haley look at Lucas in shock; they are wondering why Lucas would punch him .Dan gets up off the ground. Jake comes out of the church

"Why did you do that? Asked Nathan

"Because he deserved it" shouted Lucas

"But why" replied Haley

"Because Peyton's not pregnant, the whole thing was a plan HIS PLAN"

Dan shoots Jake a look its clear he obviously thinks that it was only Jake who told Lucas and he still thinks Peyton hasn't said anything

"Is this true" says Nathan in disbelief

"No of course not"

But it's clear by Dan's face that it is true

"You've done some pretty low things in your time but this is the lowest you've ever sunk" said an angry Nathan

"You're going to believe him over your own father" replied Dan

"Incase your forgetting, hes my brother and I will believe him over you any day. You are an evil twisted man and what you've done is the worst thing ever and I no longer feel the need to talk to you anymore"

Lucas and Nathan and everyone else walk off, leaving Dan on his own. Peyton watches from a distance and gets into the car that's waiting for her; she takes one more look out of the window at the church and at what could have been. Wishing that she could turn back the hands of time. When she finally gets home, she walks inside followed by Larry

"So are we going to sit down and talk about this" asked her father who was very concerned about his daughter

Peyton was in no mood to talk to him, she didn't want to talk to anyone or see the disappointment in her fathers face. She was used to dealing with things on her own and that's exactly how she wanted to deal with this on her own

"Leave me alone" she screamed, before slamming the door behind her. She falls on bed crying. In one day Peyton sawyer had lost her fiancé and probably lost the last remaining friends she had and she knew she only had herself to blame

* * *

Meanwhile at the reception. 

Rachel has come to the reception mainly to get the whole story of what's happened so she can tell Brooke everything, shes tried phoning Brooke but her mobiles still switched off, she tries again

"Hey this is Brooke and I can't get to the phone right now but leave your message and I will try and get back to you"

BEEP

"Oh my god where are you? Bet you've forgotten to switch your phone back on…..well anyways something big has happened and….this is too much to talk about over the phone, just ring me back Brooke

She puts the phone back in her bag and notices Lucas sitting at the bar; he seems to be drinking to forget

"Hey Luke"

"Huh? Oh hey Rachel, wheres Brooke?

"She's not here; she went home when you, Jake and Peyton were talking.

"Why?" asked Lucas, he had hoped he would be able to speak to her

"Because she found the whole thing extremely difficult, have you any idea how much she has been dreading today?" said Rachel

Lucas shook his head, he and Brooke hadn't talked in a long time, and he missed her so much

"Does she hate me?" asked Lucas

"to be honest I don't think she does, no matter what's happened lately I know she will never hate you but im not going to lie to you Lucas you hurt her really bad and that pains never went away"

"I know" he said simply

Rachel drinks some champagne from her glass and nearly spits it out

"That is disgusting, who picked it"

"Peyton"

"That figuires.its cheap and nasty just like her" she laughs

She then picks up a glass of wine from one of the trays

"Sooo as we were talking about Peyton, what happened between …..

He cuts her off

"I wasn't talking about her, you were"

Rachel rolls her eyes

"Yeah well same thing. Come on Luke tell me" said an determined Rachel, she was going to get the truth one way or the other

"There's not much to tell, to cut a long story short, she told me that she was pregnant, I believed her even though I didn't remember a thing about it, then Jake tells me that he overheard Dan and her talking"

"Well I guessed he might have something to do with it after what happened outside the church" replied Rachel

"the whole thing was one big plan, I don't know why Peyton did it but she made me believe that there was a baby when there wasn't one ,she's ruined everything and the thing if it hadn't been for all these lies then me and Brooke might have got back together and we………."

He stops himself from saying anymore, and drinks some more alcohol, he wished it would make him forget but it didnt, He wished he had never believed Peyton, let alone asked her to marry him.

"I can't believe she did that, shes a manipulative bitch, no wonder you punched Dan I would have too, hes such an evil man, its hard to believe you two are related" says Rachel

"Should I go around and see her"

"Who Peyton?"

"No I don't care if I ever see her again, I meant Brooke," responded Lucas, who was desperate to see the only girl he ever truely loved

"No your drunk and the last thing she will want is you turning up on the doorstep like that plus she doesn't know what's happened yet. Let me talk to her first" replied Rachel, she knew if he just went and seen her, Brooke wouldn't give him a chance to speak as she was so hurt by it all, Rachel knew she would have to try and get her to talk to Lucas.

_**"Lucas and her belong together, yeah he has screwed up big time but I kind of feel; bad for him. Although getting her to talk to him is not going to be easy"**_

Will you explain to her that I need to speak to her and how much I miss her?"

"okay I will do my best but I'm not promising anything Lucas, you know how stubborn she can be and once she's decided something that's it but I guess the situation is different now and well I think she might want to talk to you but like I said I'm not promising you anything"

"Thanks rach, I never thought I would say this but you're a good listener"

Rachel smiles

"Well I've had plenty of practice over the last couple of months. Anyway I better get home"

She starts to walk off. Lucas takes another drink and frowns

"Losing her was one of the most stupid things I have ever done

"Well you know what they say Lucas? That which is lost can be found again"

He smiles and watches her go

_**"Whoever would have thought Rachel would be the one to give me hope, hope that things might turn out okay, she never said much about Brooke and me but most likely out of loyalty to brooke.Im going to try and get Brooke back, it's the only thing that make sense to me. I will do whatever she wants even if its friendship to begin with. I love her and I always have**_

Okay hope you liked this chapter, I don't really know what I think of this chapter, don't think it was very good but id be interested as to what you all think about it. Next up the big talk with Rachel and Brooke, will Rachel be able to get Brooke to talk to Lucas and what will her reaction be at the news that he never married Peyton? Find out next chapter .please review and tell me what you think :)


	15. Her Fragile Heart

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, characters just the story and the laptop it's written on :)**

**Thanks once again for reviews love getting them and reading what you all think.ok so this chapter is the brooke and rachel conversation plus brookes thoughts which are written in italics.hope you guys like it. **

CHAPTER 15

Rachel arrived back at her house; all the lights were off except from the light coming from the room her and Brooke shared. Brooke is looking at something but hides it under a pillow when she sees Rachel, this hasn't went unnoticed by Rachel though

"Hey roomie" smiles Rachel as she kicks off her pair of shoes and sits down on the bed

"Hey"

"I've been trying to call you, what have you been doing"

"I forgot to switch it back on, must have fell asleep for a while but apart from that not been doing much at all so um how was the wedding" asked Brooke, who didn't really want to know about the wedding but either way she knew it was a conversation they would have

"The wedding? Oh it was just great. Plenty of surprises" said Rachel excitedly

_Why is Rachel talking so highly about the wedding? When she doesn't even like Peyton what's going on? Okay I've definitely woke up in a another universe_

"You liked the wedding?" asked a suspicious Brooke

"Yeah you should have stayed around, you would have loved it too?

_Okay now this is getting weird_

"Have you had too much drink and forgotten everything that's went down over the last few months. Why would I have loved the wedding? Like I said when I left the church, seeing them marry would be the worst thing ever" replied Brooke

"Then you would definitely have loved this" grinned Rachel, who had a "I know something you don't know" look on her face

"Ok rach spill, what is the reason for your good mood" asked Brooke

"Well you know how Jake walked in?"

Brooke nods

"And they all went off to talk?" smiled Rachel

"Yes. You don't have to say anymore I already know what probably happened" said Brooke

"You do?"

"yes Jake probably told Lucas he loved Peyton and then there was probably a argument and then Peyton married Lucas anyway .I admire Jake for going with his heart and saying how he felt but I knew the moment he stood up that no good could come out of it"

"Lucas didn't marry her"

_What? Am I hearing right? Did she just say what I think she said.ok its official I'm definitely on a another universe_

"What did you say?"

"Lucas and Peyton never married, its over, theyre over" grinned Rachel, she knew it was bad to be happy at someone else's misfortune but Rachel didn't have any sympathy for Peyton

"If this is a joke Rach then it's not very funny I…

Rachel shakes her head and cuts Brooke off

"It's not a joke Brooke, he didn't marry her, and he called the wedding off"

I_ must be dreaming this can't be happening; ive had this dream before, several times .is this really real?_

"But why? Because of Jake" asked a shocked Brooke

"No he found out Peyton's secret" replied Rachel

"Peyton's secret? What secret?" asked Brooke?

"She's not pregnant, she lied"

"What? Why?" asked Brooke

"Her and Luke never slept together; it was a plan of Dans"

_They never slept together, he didn't lie to me like I thought but why would she do this she knew how much I loved him, why do this?_

"What has Dan got to do with this" replied Brooke

"Not sure really all I know is he was in it and judging by the punch Luke gave him. He must have been behind the whole lie"

"That's terrible, I knew she had changed but I didn't think she would do something so evil" said Brooke, it was all she could manage to say, so many thoughts were going on in her head. Did this change things? Lucas and Peyton weren't together and she couldn't deny that she was happy about that but baby or no baby lie or no lie, he had still chose Peyton and stayed with Peyton and that was something she couldn't forget

"So where does that leave you and him" asked Rachel, who seemed to have read Brookes thoughts

"There is no me and him there hasn't been for a long time it leaves us exactly where we have been for the last few months nowhere" sighed Brooke

Rachel looks at her surprised

"But Brooke doesn't this change things? He never did those things that ultimately made you two fall out and now you have a chance, a chance to work things out, you have always loved him you can't deny that"

"I've moved on," she said simply, the sentence seemed a little forced, perhaps deep inside she didn't believe that herself

Rachel shakes her head and reaches for the pillow where Brooke had hidden something earlier. It's opened at a page with photos of Brooke and Lucas in happier times.

"Yes I can see you've clearly moved on that's why your looking at old photos of the two of you" replied Rachel

Brooke takes the photo album from Rachel and puts it in her drawer

"So I was looking at old photos, it doesn't mean anything" lied Brooke who knew it did mean something but she wasn't about to admit it

"I don't get this; earlier today you still loved him and what now you don't?"

"no rach I do still love him but there's only so much pain a person can take, today I said goodbye to him, goodbye to what I felt and I have to stay true to that,hes a part of the my past"

_I'm such a liar, I will never be able to say goodbye to him, and hes pretty much in my head all the time, so much so I can't shake the thoughts of him, why can't I just admit that. I guess that's the thing with hurt if your hurt too many times by the person you love maybe there is no way of going back but still you have that hope that maybe there will be some sort of miracle that could erase the hurt and pain_

"Aren't you going to talk to him" asked Rachel

"I don't think that's a good idea, I think I should just keep my distance"

"How do you plan to do that when we all have school tomorrow" said Rachel

"I don't know, but I guess I've got good at avoiding Peyton and Lucas should be easy to ignore them" replied Brooke

"It may be easy to ignore him Brooke but ignoring your feelings won't be so easy" said Rachel who knew that Brooke didn't mean the things she was saying and knew it was because she was so hurt about everything still

"Rachel will everything be okay" asked Brooke, her mask if that's what it was of pretending she didn't care was slipping a little; the uncertainty in her voice was evident. The question was a simple question but perhaps there was more meaning behind it than Brooke intended

Rachel nodded but wondered herself if there was more to the question than meets the eye

"Everything is going to be okay"

It sounded like the question was aimed at the whole moving on thing but perhaps Brooke was really asking if everything would turn out okay with lucas?. Rachel never questioned her about it but she knew that was what was really behind it

They say the heart is a fragile thing and break it too many times it may never recover and perhaps that its never been more true than now because Brookes heart had broken many times over and over and yes the cause was him and Peyton but still the same thing that broke her heart was the only thing that would mend it and that was Lucas.

ok well hope you guys like the new chapter,please review and tell me what you think :)


	16. A sea of people but all eyes on one

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill; I don't own the characters or actors but if anyone knows where to buy Chad Michael Murray then do please tell me ;) lol**

**Thanks for reviews everyone. is it just me or is the site not working properly, usually I get a email alert when people review and I haven't been getting anything not even story alerts for other storys ive been reading , didn't even know you all reviewed, must be something wrong with the site? Not sure.anyways onto the next chapter lol**

CHAPTER 16

Lucas woke up that morning with a hangover from hell, how much had he drunk last night? he couldn't remember he had lost count after glass number 10 it hadn't helped that it was a free bar plus everyone had been topping up his glass and passing on there sympathy to him which had just made him want to drink even more. He got dressed and went into the kitchen where Keith and Karen were sat at the table

"Morning Lucas, do you want something to eat" asked Karen

"No I'm fine, im not really hungry"

"How are you feeling this morning" enquired Keith

"As good as can be expected I guess"

"I know all these lies must have really hurt you, it's hard to imagine Peyton would do such a thing, maybe you should talk to her……

Lucas cuts her off

"What's the point talking to her, there is nothing she can ever say that will fix this mess, it's like she's turned into a different person and nothing matters to her anymore, I don't even know who she is anymore"

"Today's going to be hard for you isn't it, if you don't want to go then you don't have to"

"No the longer I put it off the worse it would get, it will be okay, anyway I better get going, see you later"

"Bye Luke"

They waved and he walked out the door.

"Keith I really hope he is okay, this hit him hard"

"He will be fine and we will always be here for him if he needs us" smiles Keith and he hugs her

* * *

Meanwhile at Tree hill high 

Peyton stood outside the school grounds, she hadn't had much sleep and it showed on her face, in her hand she held a bottle of vodka in her hand that she had took from her dads drink cabinet, she looked at the school dreading going in, she took a drink from the bottle, she didn't even like vodka that much and she certainly didn't like this

_Urgh tasted like feet, wonder how long he's had this it's disgusting but who cares it's a drink and a drink is what I need at the moment if I'm to get through today_

She looked at the school once again nervously and started to walk to the building as she entered she could already feel everyone's eyes on her. In tree hill high gossip gets around quick and she was clearly the hot topic of today's conversation. She looked at the ground not daring to look up at people staring at her and the whispers and laughter that could be heard as she passed

* * *

Meanwhile

Brooke and Haley were stood at there lockers listening to Rachel telling them about her crush which just happened to be on a teacher

"I'm not joking he's really hot"

"And a teacher" pointed out Haley

"A supply teacher relax Haley I'm not going to do anything but it doesn't mean I can't look and oh god he's worth looking at

Brooke and Haley laugh

"Control yourself Rachel, hes probably old enough to be your father" laughed Brooke

"No he's not he looks younger than that. If only I was older" sighed Rachel who was now in dreamland

"That's never stopped you before" laughed Haley

Rachel smiles and rolls her eyes

"Maybe but now I'm a reformed person plus I think I should stick to guys my own age, I don't have much lucky with older guys" said Rachel

"I don't have much luck with any guys let alone older guys" added Brooke

Rachel was about to say something when she noticed everyone whispering and laughing at something, she looked over to the direction where everyone was looking as did brook and hayley.It was soon obvious what everyone was staring at when they saw Peyton making her way through the crowd. Tears could be seen in her eyes but she was hiding it well as she still focused on the ground. As she got nearer she got out her key for her locker ,her locker was next to Brookes and as Peyton got nearer, the whispers got louder, everyone was clearly expecting there to be showdown between Peyton and Brooke. Brooke however wasn't going to give them what they wanted. She turned to Rachel and Haley

"I'm going to go to class, you two coming?"

"Yeah definitely" said Rachel

They started to go leaving Peyton still at her locker, they left accompanied by groans from there unwelcome audience who had wanted a catfight between the two, knowing that this wasn't going to happen the crowd started to disperse .Brooke Rachel and Haley walked in silence mainly shocked at how much of a wreck Peyton looked, no one was more shocked than Brooke

_Peyton looked like crap,what she's done is terrible and I cant ever forgive her but I cant help but feel sorry for her, why is it even after all she's done part of me still cares for her. I don't think I will ever understand it_

Brooke was brought out of her thoughts as she bumped into someone who had sent her books falling to the ground

"Why don't you watch where you're going" shouted an annoyed Brooke. But as she looked up she hadn't expected to see Lucas in front of her

"Sorry Brooke .I was wondering if we could talk"

Rachel and Haley gave each other a look

"Um we will see you later Brooke we've left something at our lockers." lied Rachel

They both turned and walked away before Brooke could say anything

_I'm so going to kill those too for this_

Brooke wasn't happy to be left with Lucas, she hadn't mentally prepared herself for a conversation with him, plus he looked as good-looking as ever which angered Brooke even more

_"Why does he have to be so hot, god it makes it hard to be angry with him"_

**Okay well hope you like the chapter; please review and tell me what you think :)**


	17. Beyond repair?

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or the characters just the story and a good imagination ;)lol**

**Thanks once again to all of you who take time to review, I also notice there are a few new people reviewing as which is great, im glad you all like the story and if you haven't ever reviewed please do as id love to hear what you think.**

**CHAPTER 17**

Brooke stared at him, not knowing what to say to him. Part of her wanted to walk away and not deal with this right now but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to move. She knelt down to pick up her books but still not looking at him.

"Let me help you"

he bent down to help her and started to pick up the books that were scattered everywhere, the both reach for the same book, there hands touch however Brooke pulls her hand away, she was doing her best to fight the feelings she had for him, the feelings she had always had. She stands up as does he

"So can we talk?" asked a hopeful Lucas

"I have to get to class"

"Brooke we have five minutes before class I really need to talk to you"

_This is typical .last few months I've managed to avoid him and now today I bump into him the minute I arrive at school. What could he possibly want to talk to me about?_

"Okay" she sighed

They walk into an empty classroom and Lucas shuts the door

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to see you and tell you im sorry"

"From what I hear Peyton is the one who should be sorry, she really messed with your head didn't she?"

Lucas nods

"How did you feel when you heard?" asked Lucas, hoping that he might get a small glimmer of hope from her

"What she does isn't my concern anymore, it has no affect on me whatsoever" she lied

"Brooke, I only stayed with her because I thought there was a baby"

"Don't say that"

"Why? It's the truth, Brooke ive missed you"

"Don't Lucas" replied Brooke

"I just want us to be able to talk like we used to"

"We haven't talked for a long time, were not even friends anymore Lucas, there's no way of getting back what we had"

"Brooke I……"

She cuts him off, shes not ready for the rest of that sentence, she wished she was but she wasn't

"Don't say anymore.im sorry I wish I could be here and say something to help you to stop you hurting but I can't and I can't be the one you go to talk to, I can't pretend like these few months didn't happen because they did"

"Brooke if I could change what happened I would" said Lucas

"It wouldn't matter because the outcome would be the same every time I would still end up being the one whos hurt"

"Brooke cant you forgive me" asked Lucas, he wanted more than anything to have her back in his life

"It's not a question of whether I forgive you or not Lucas its more than that

"But Peyton lied, I didn't marry her and I thought now that the truths out you and I…..

"what carry on like nothing happened, whether she was pregnant or not Lucas you made a choice and you chose Peyton and im nobody's second choice" shouted Brooke

"It's not like that and you know it," replied Lucas who was trying to remain calm

"no all I know is you and Peyton's split up and now you think I'm going to come running back to you well I'm not ,get over yourself" screamed Brooke. The whole thing was a hurtful subject and it made her so angry at times, words would spill out that she didn't mean

"Brooke pleases cant we be friends? Your friendship means everything to me"

Brooke rolls her her eyes

"Oh clearly it does and that's why we haven't been friends forever" replied Brooke

"That's not my fault I tried but you pushed me away" shouted Lucas

_Yes because you were with Peyton, how clueless is he?_

"Can you blame me?

"No but I thought if one thing good thing could come out of this whole mess was us at least being friends" said Lucas, lowering his tone

I wish I could be his friend but I don't know if that's possible

"Maybe some things are just beyond repair" said Brooke, who at this point had also lowered the tone of her voice

"I don't believe that"

He brings his hand up to her face and strokes the side of her face, she smiles slightly. Why was it when she was with him, he always made her feel like she was the only one one the planet. He meant everything to her and that was true but she knew she couldn't admit it but maybe she should

_Just tell him, tell him how you feel if you don't you will always wonder_

She is brought out of her thoughts by the class bell

"I have to go"

"Brooke don't go, stay we haven't finished talking, don't walk away from this"

"I have to"

She walks away not looking back, not daring to. She felt bad the way she had yelled at him, after all in some ways she was more mad at Peyton than him but her anger had got the better of her. She had been so close to telling him everything. As she walked off, Lucas eyes remained firmly on her.

_I'm going to get you back Brooke, I don't know how but I will.I have to make you see that your the only one for me_

Well tell me what you think. Please review :)


	18. English class with Miss Lane

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters but……….I will one day ;) lol only kidding**

**Thank you all for your reviews, it's been so nice reading them. Sorry if last chapter was a little disappointing with the whole brucas argument but you know what Brookes like she's stubborn lol.anyways onto the new chapter**

**CHAPTER 18**

Brooke had done a pretty good job of avoiding Lucas for the rest of that morning plus she hadn't seen Peyton around either. She figured Peyton had probably been lying low because of all the gossips and as for Lucas she hadn't had any classes with him……..well until now. She was now in her English class with not only Lucas but Peyton too. Peyton had come in and sat down in a chair at the back to avoid all eyes being on her, Brooke was sat in the next row to Lucas and was doing her best not to look in his direction, he however couldn't take his eyes off of her and was trying to get her attention but she was ignoring him completely

_Only fifteen more minutes to go then cheerleading practice thank god_

.The usual other people were in the class to like Hayley, Nathan and Tim who seemed to have some obsession with the English teacher Miss Lane, she was probably one of the youngest teachers at tree hill and Tim had some strange idea that he had a chance with her; it always made English class entertaining seeing Tim drool over someone who was so obviously out of his reach

"Brooke, hey Brooke" whispered Lucas

But no answer came from Brooke

"Something you would like to share with the class Lucas" asked miss lane

Lucas looked at Brooke who had a slight smile on her face; she was obviously amused that he had been caught

"Um no it's okay, I have nothing to say" replied Lucas

"so class as we have been doing a lot of lessons on poetry and its interpretation of Life,Love,Loss and everything else that goes along with it. I thought it might be interesting if for homework you all write me a poem"

The usual groans and mutters came from the class who hated the very mention of homework

"Yes I know you would rather be partying than actually sitting at home and doing some work" said Miss Lane who was probably more on the kid's level than other teachers at the school

"Damn right" shouted one guy from the back of the class, the response of laughter greeted him

Miss Lane smiled slightly and turned to face the blackboard probably knowing that the last thing she should do is let them think that they were funny. Once she had composed herself she turned back around

"so I think the next time you see me is in on Wednesday so I think that will be a long enough time to have some good quality poems" replied miss lane as she walked around the class handing out notes and examples for what the poem should be like

"Im not very good with words" said Brooke who hadn't meant anyone to hear

Miss Lane smiled

"Nonsense Brooke, if you dig down deep, theres sometimes something's there that we don't always know"

"Um yeah thanks" said Brooke who was slightly embarrassed she had been heard.

"So can we write about anything" asked Lucas, he always liked miss lanes class and he was good at writing so this assignment wasn't that much of a big deal to him

"Yes anything………"

She pauses while continuing to hand out the notes, putting one on Tim's desk

"But anything within reason, I don't want a repeat performance of the last time I asked you to write me a poem, what was it again??Ah yes "Hotties with Bodies"? I think I would like something a little more thought out timothy"

There was laughter from the back of the class and Nathan high fived Tim obviously thinking this was hilarious

"I want something with a little more depth"

"You will be waiting a long time Miss Lane. Everyone knows Tim is as shallow as they come" laughed Nathan

"Well we shall see" said Miss Lane simply

Nathan leans over to Tim and whispers

"Looks like you're in her bad books Tim"

"Oh who cares when she looks as hot as she does plus she obviously wants me?"

Nathan laughs

"Keep dreaming man, keep dreaming"

Miss Lane walked to the back handing Peyton the notes

"So Peyton how was your big day?" asked Miss Lane who was probably the only one at tree hill high who hadn't heard the news

Peyton shrugs

_Oh god she would have to mention it, nobodys said anything since I came in and now once again im on everyone's mind. I just want to stay invisible is that too much to ask?_

"So let's see your ring" asked miss lane

"I…..I don't have it on" replied Peyton who didn't want to get into all the reasons why she didn't have it on

"Did you forget to wear it? Well never mind you can show me it another day"

"You will be lucky, for her to show you a ring there would need to be a wedding which there wasn't" piped up some loudmouth guy from the back of the class

"Why don't you just shut up" shouted Lucas class

"Whatever" said the guy who knew better than to pick a fight with Lucas?

Peyton smiles

"Thanks Luke"

"I wasn't doing it for you. I don't exactly want my business broadcast to the whole class Peyton. I unlike you don't tell everyone who will listen"replied Lucas

"okay I don't know exactly what's going on but this is no way to speak each other, I think we should get back to what we were discussing and leave whatever friction there is between you both and whoever else at the door, okay?"

Lucas and Peyton both nodded, they didn't want to talk no more on this subject perhaps it was the only time they would agree

"So as I was saying before we almost had world war 3 break out, I want these in on Wednesday. write about something that means something to you, something that's important,im expecting big things from you all as I know your all so creative

Tim smirks its clear he already has an idea in his head on what to write about, miss lane however knows Tim too well

"And no I don't want a poem about how hot the cheerleaders are timothy"

Tim frowns and puts his head on the desk its clear that's what his great idea was.

The bell rings.

"Okay class see you on Wednesday.Im looking forward to the masterpieces im going to get" smiled miss lane

Brooke and Lucas were the last to leave mainly down to the fact Brooke was trying her best to shove most of her books into her bag without much success as her bag wasn't very big and every time she got one in the minute she attempted to put another in it kept falling out, she finally decided she would carry them and put them into the locker before going to the gym. Lucas was last to leave mainly down to the fact he had already started his poem; he knew already what his poem was going to be about.

"See you on Wednesday Brooke. Good luck with your homework" said miss lane who was busy erasing all the writing that was on the board

"Thanks think im going to need it" admitted Brooke as she walked out the door. What could she write about? She didn't know.

She looked at the notes; one of the examples for a poem was called "love and loss"

_This assignments only going to depress me_

Lucas watched as his inspiration for his poem walked out the door. He knew exactly what his poem was going to be about well there was one person in his mind it could be about and that was Brooke

**Well hope you like, please review and if you haven't before please do :)**


	19. The Wrath of Peyton Sawyer

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, or any of the characters. I do own one character in this chapter though and she's called Miranda but that's about it lol**

**Thank you for all the reviews, im glad you liked the last chapter and thanks to everyone whos reviewing for the first time it's been good reading what you all think**

**CHAPTER 19**

Peyton sat in the gym waiting for cheerleading to start, most of the cheerleaders weren't really talking to her because of the whole Lucas thing and as Brooke was head cheerleader nobody wanted to be seen talking to Peyton as it might look like they were taking sides which inevitably by not talking to her they kind of were taking sides

On the other side of the gym all the guys were sat down, once again the cheerleaders had the same gym time as the basketball team which meant they basically had to share the gym. Brooke was talking to Whitey about it well mostly she was talking and he was listening

"Yes Brooke I appreciate that the cheerleaders need to practice but so does the team and don't you think that you can maybe find somewhere else to do what you girls do"

"To do what we do? what we do is an art and we have to practise till its perfection.Why should we find another place to practice when we can practice here, you guys can half the gym and so can we

"Takes more than half the gym to play a game Brooke"

Lucas sat watching Brooke and whitey, amused at the conversation but he knew that whitey might as well give up because Brooke would no doubt win.

"Well then we will have to half the time plus us being here will be a huge help to you"replied brooke,she wasnt going to give in

"And how do you work that one out?"

"Well us being here will make them play better as obviously they will want to impress us"said brooke

Whitey laughs

"Oh really?

"Plus it works both ways, the guys being here will make the rest of the girls focus…..well perhaps focus is the wrong word but lets just say they will work harder"

"To impress them?" asked whitey

Brook nods

"And which one of my team do you want to impress Brooke?" asked Whitey

Brooke smiles and briefly glances over at Lucas who is talking to Nathan

"Me? Now that would be telling"

Meanwhile on the other side of the gym.Bevin and her friend Miranda are watching Peyton

"I'm going to speak to her"

"You're kidding right? You know what she did Miranda, shes evil through and through"said Bevin

"Nobody is evil all the way through; don't you think your being a little dramatic?"replied Miranda,no matter who it was miranda always believed everyone had some good in them

"No Miranda plus Brookes not going to like it if you go talking to the enemy"

"Bevin she needs cheering up"replied miranda

"well its up to you but you know what Peyton's like,shes not going to be in the greatest mood and don't you think you should talk to brook first before……….."

Bevin didn't have a chance to finish her sentence as Miranda had already walked off in the direction of Peyton.

Peyton was busy drawing in her sketch pad and happened to see Miranda walking towards her. Talking to Miranda was not something Peyton wanted to do .Miranda was probably the perfect type of person to be a cheerleader, she was happy all the time nothing got her down and very excitable and Peyton could only do take Miranda in small doses. she was probably one of the few people that didn't like Miranda, the guys loved her and so did the girls especially Brooke who had said on many occasions that she was "a walking advertisement for what a cheerleader should be like" But for all the reasons that Brooke liked her these were the reasons Peyton hated her .Peyton thought she was annoying, everything about her annoyed her. The fact that she was happy all the time, the fact she was friends with everyone plus other reasons. Because as far as Peyton was concerned nobody could be happy all the time or be friends with everyone and so Peyton had come to this conclusion she ultimately and probably unfairly thought she was fake

Peyton watched as Miranda came towards her and frowned

"Oh great here comes the cheer committee" said Peyton

Miranda ignored the comment and sat down

"Hey Peyton how's things?"

"Well let me see …..Today was meant to be the first day of my married life but now I'm not married, im not nothing anymore and I'm public enemy number 1 but apart from that I'm absolutely perfect" said an irritated Peyton

Miranda smiled

"Well things will get better; every cloud has a silver lining"

_What is it with this girl why does she have been so overly happy all the time? Does she sleep with a coat hanger in her mouth?_

"0h really well do explain to me how there can possibly be a silver lining"

"Well I don't know but there must be one"

"There isn't and anyways what has it got to do with you"asked a aggitated peyton

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you look like you could use a friend right now" said miranda

"But were not friends are we? And I don't need anyone's sympathy plus the only friend I have and need is……

She opens her bag slightly and points to the bottle of alcohol.

"Peyton drinking isn't the answer" said a shocked miranda

"Did I ask you for your opinion? No I didn't" replied peyton angrily

I only came over to……..

Peyton cuts her off

"To pass on your happy thoughts? Because that's really what I need right now" said Peyton sarcastically

"Peyton don't be like that. I only thought that you might want someone to talk to "

"Well I don't and if I did what makes you think I would turn to you, why would anyone turn to you? Your fake, a little girl who has no idea what's going on in the real world around her, why would I share my inner feelings with a zombie? You're a walking joke and everyone knows it, so why don't you run off to whatever freak show you came from and leave me in peace" shouted Peyton

Miranda stood up, the hurt showed in her face, she seemed close to tears

"I….I….. I'm sorry to have bothered you then" she said simply, her voice almost cracking it was obvious she was trying to stop herself from crying

Peyton had unleashed her anger on someone that really didn't deserve it and Peyton regretted when she saw the look in her face but by then it was too late to take it back

Meanwhile over on the other side of the gym. Brooke had won her argument with whitey who had agreed to split the gym hall time. She sat down beside Nathan and Lucas

"So I take it you won?" asked Nathan

"Of course" replied Brooke

"So we just have to sit here and wait till you girls are finished that's boring"added Nathan

"Oh thanks so were boring are we?" asked Brooke,looking at lucas and nathan with a puppy dog expression

"It isn't that bad man, besides it has its advantages, it's not that boring from where I'm sitting" he smiles at Brooke

She smiles back then looks away

"Clearly" smirks Nathan

Just then Miranda comes up to them; Brookes jaw almost hits the ground when she sees her because Miranda isn't her usual happy self. Her face is tearstained

"Are you okay?" asked Brooke

"Um I….Brooke I think I'm just going to go, I don't feel like cheerleading"

"What? But you love cheering and were doing our new cheers today and you haven't missed a day of cheerleading ever. What's happened? Asked a worried Brooke

"Nothing"

Bevin comes up from behind her

"Peyton is what happened, she yelled at her" said Bevin

"Why?" asked Brooke

"I don't know I just wanted to see if she was okay, Brooke I'm sorry I wasn't taking her side or anything, I just felt sorry for her sat on her own, I shouldn't have spoke to her, please don't be angry at me" said Miranda,

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about you, your were just being nice and looking out for her plus you can talk to whoever you want Miranda but why are you so upset?" asked a concerned Brooke

"Because she's just had the wrath of Peyton sawyer, she was a complete bitch to her" replied Bevin

"What did she say?" asked Brooke

"Bevin leave it, just forget it.im sure that she didn't mean to say what she said" said Miranda wiping the tears that were streaming down her face

"She called you a walking joke, not to mention making a mockery of you, shes not happy till everyone is miserable" said Bevin

"She said what? Well we will just see about that wont we?" said an angry looking Brooke

"Brooke where are you going" asked Lucas

"To put her in her place" she said simply as she walked off over to Peyton

**Okay so hope you like the new chapter please review :)**


	20. The Wrath of Brooke Davis

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill, don't own the characters and if I do….well nobody told me lol**

**Thanks for reviews, love how you all keep reviewing and giving me opinions on the story. Thanks so much to everyone who reads this story and takes the time to review.**

**Also wanted to say SOphiaVal3ntine.your comment on your review "and now it's on like donkey Kong" it really made me laugh lol**

**CHAPTER 20**

There was silence in the gym as everyone watched Brooke make her way over to where Peyton was sitting;

"What do you want Brooke?" asked Peyton, who only glanced briefly at her before looking back at her sketch pad

"You weren't very nice to Miranda"

"Maybe not but she should stay out of my buisness"replied Peyton

"She was looking out for you, trying to be a friend but then I know friendship doesn't mean much to you these days anyway" said Brooke who was trying to remain calm

"Say what you want, whatever makes you feel better Brooke" said Peyton

"People have feelings Peyton" said Brooke simply

"And guess your saying I don't" asked Peyton

"Well if you do then you're sure going the wrong way in showing it"

"Well everyone pretty much has me down as the wicked witch of tree hill, I wouldn't want to disappoint them" replied Peyton

"And nobody is going to think different when you act like one"

"Look Brooke this isn't even about Miranda is it? That's just an excuse so you can come over here and……"

She pauses and looks over at the cheerleaders and the basketball team watching them and then continues

"Confront me over the whole Lucas thing .that's what this is really all about so why don't you just admit it"

"I came over here to tell you that you were a bitch to Miranda and for no other reason" said Brooke who had raised her voice slightly

"Oh please yeah right. I don't even get why your so angry about with me about the the Lucas thing anyway"

Brooke shakes her head and has a look of disbelief on her face

"You don't know why I'm angry with you? Your one of a kind aren't you? You are so delusional" replied Brooke; whos voice was filled with anger and frustration

"You should be happy, you've got what you wanted, we didn't marry so what the hells your problem" screamed Peyton

"My problem? My problem is you. Do you really think I'm happy? that I wanted this whole mess that you created, the months of hell I've had was all because of you and your web of deceit and the fact that that you only ever think of yourself" shouted Brooke

"Is that what you think? That it's been easy for me it hasn't .life isn't easy but you have to do what you can to hold onto the people you care about" replied Peyton

"oh my god ,can you hear yourself right now, I don't know what's worse the fact that you've lied to everyone that you supposedly care about or the fact that you think it was okay to do it" said Brooke, the anger was visible in her face

"Did I say that it was okay to do it of course I feel bad but its done I can't take it back" replied Peyton her voice getting louder with ever sentence she spoke

"Answer me this, if Lucas hadn't found out, would you have ever told him the truth" asked Brooke, partly knowing the answer

"I would have told him ……when the time was right" retorted Peyton

"Which means that you would have married him anyway and lied more?"

"Whatever Brooke, think what you want, you will anyway, I don't want to talk about it anymore" sighed Peyton

"Yeah that's right just push it aside and pretend it doesn't exist, that's the typical Peyton way?" responded a fuming Brooke who was very close to hitting her

Rachel then walks up to them

"Whitey wants to know are we going to get started anytime soon?" asked Rachel

"Yes were finished here, rach tell him that we will be starting now"

Rachel nods to brook then looks at Peyton

"So Peyton you joining us? Because I would have thought you couldn't because of your condition…….oh wait I forget you were only pregnant in that warped brain of yours" said Rachel slyly

Some laughs came from the guys that were sitting on the other side of the gym

"Well least I have a brain" shot back Peyton

Once again more laughs came from the guys who were hoping for a a fight between Rachel and Peyton

Rachel glared at her and Peyton gave her a fake smile

"Well id love to stand around all day and talk to you Rachel, what am I saying? No I wouldn't"

Peyton walks off and joins the other cheerleaders

"What a bitch" replied Rachel who was busy giving Peyton dirty looks

"Yeah well just forget it rach, we better get on with our practise before whitey throws a hissy fit" replied Brooke

"Cant believe you would even want her in the same place as you" said Rachel

"I don't but were all a team rach and I don't want my problems getting in the way of what's best for our team, were also supposed to so united and sooooooo um……teamy so don't say anything else to her, lets just try and get along…well for at least as long as this practise lasts "

Rachel laughs

"teamy?I think we all are anything but teamy at the moment but if that's what you want then I will ignore her and do my best not to say anything but I cant make any promises Brooke. I hate what she's done to you"

Brooke smiles slightly and gives Rachel a hug

"Thanks rach you're a good friend" smiled Brooke

It was true Rachel had become brooks constant support. It was kind of funny how things had changed so much, Peyton had changed from the girl who Brooke could rely on to the one she really couldn't and then Rachel had at one point been the girl brook couldn't stand but had fast become one of Brooke's closest friends. It was a complete role reversal .But as the saying goes nothing in life stays the same and Brooke knew this more than most

Her and Rachel linked arms

"Come on rach, time to show them our new routine"

They walk off towards the others

**Well hope you like.please tell review and me what you think :)**


	21. Stolen Glances

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters just the idea for this story**

**Sorry about the slow update everyone,ive been so busy lately with work .Thanks once again to all of you who review. Love you all :)**

**CHAPTER 21**

Cheerleading practice soon ended and all the girls were sitting down watching the guys play basketball. Brooke is sitting on her own watching Lucas and she was lost in thought

_I should have listened to him, listened to what he had to say._

Rachel and Haley sit down next to her

"So did you and Lucas talk" asked Haley

"Not really. more like he talked and I yelled,oh and by the way thanks you two for walking off and leaving me with him that was kinda cruel"

"You two needed to talk plus you needed a little push otherwise you would have never done it"replied Rachel

"A push? more like a shove .I know your right its just hadn't prepared myself for a conversation with him, I got kinda mad don't even know why I mean all those things I thought he did ended up being not real yet I still took my anger out on him" said a guilty looking Brooke

"It was just the hurt talking Brooke, im sure Lucas knows that" answered Haley

"I was a complete bitch to him, he didn't deserve it, I was so furious with Peyton and all her lies I took it out on him, he probably hates me now" said Brooke looking down at the ground

Rachel looks over at the basketball team and at Lucas who at every opportunity keeps looking at Brooke when he thinks she's not looking

"I don't think he hates you" smiled Rachel

Brooke looks back up at the ravens playing the game, she hasn't seen the looks Lucas has been giving her, and she shakes her head at Rachel

"You weren't there rach I was kinda mean to him. I let my anger get the better of me"

Just then a basketball rolls over to where the girls are sitting, Lucas runs over to retrieve it, and Brooke picks it up and throws it to him

"Thanks pretty girl" he smiles

He hadn't called her that in such a long time, there was something so meaningful in the way he always called her that, not to mention how she always got that butterflies in the stomach sensation every time he said it

_He is calling me that like he used to, I never thought id ever hear those words from him again_

"I…..um…you're welcome" she just managed to get out

He smiled at her ,taking a few steps backwards still watching her absolutely delighted that he still had a effect on her he then turns back and goes back to playing the game

Rachel and Haley share a knowing look. both knowing that the only guy who could ever make Brooke Davis lost for words was Lucas and only he could bring a smile to her face like the one she was now wearing

"He doesn't look like a guy who hates you" said Rachel

"Far from it" added Haley

"What was the talk about anyway" asked Rachel

"I guess he wanted to try and get our friendship back on track not that I gave him much of a chance to talk"

"You have to talk to him Brooke, no matter what. I know it's hard but if you just leave it then it will only get worse, you will then always wonder what if" said Haley

Brooke nods

"I guess but what would I say?"

"Tell him you want his body" laughed Rachel who was trying to lighten his mood

"I do not want his body rach"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that brookie"smirked Rachel

Brooke rolls her eyes

"So……..do you think you and him could get to a place where you can finally be friends?" asked Haley

"I hope so I really do hales"

**Well hope you liked the new chapter, please review and tell me what you think and if you haven't ever reviewed please do.**


	22. Time To Talk

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or the characters which is a real shame because if I did series 4 wouldn't be going the way its going**

**Thanks for the reviews you all gave me for the last chapter, thanks to all you faithful people who continue to read my story and review and hi and thanks to everyone who's reading the story for the first time and reviewing**

**CHAPTER 22**

It was the end of the school day and Lucas is walking through the corridor making his way to go home as is everyone else, just then Jake runs up

"Hey Luke"

"Hey Jake"

"Are you and me cool?" asked jake, the last thing he ever wanted was to lose his friendship

He and Lucas hadn't talked since Peyton's secret had come to light and although Peyton was the one to blame for what happened at the church, Jake still felt very guilty about it all

"what?oh of course., Jake you saved me from making probably one of the biggest mistakes in my life,im not angry at you if anything I should be thanking you" replied Lucas

"I hope you know I didn't do it to be malicious or anything, its just when I heard what I did I couldn't just let the wedding happen without you knowing what was going on" said Jake truthfully

"Jake lets just forget it, I guess everything turned out okay in the end"

"And what about Peyton?" asked Jake

"What about her?"

"I don't know seeing her today she just seems so lost" said Jake

"Well she's brought it on herself Jake, I don't care if she's lost or if she isn't" said Lucas

"You don't mean that Luke"

"What do you expect me to say? I can't be there for her, I don't want to be. This is her mess and only she can pull herself out of it" sighed Lucas

"What if she can't? I know what she did was wrong but part of me feels sorry for her, we both know Peyton and we know this just isn't like her"

"No we used to know her. The Peyton that you and I knew wouldn't have done the things she's done but that's just it that Peyton is long gone. look I know what you mean about feeling sorry for her Jake but at the end of the day she's hurt a lot of people, not just me or you her lies have affected everybody so no matter how bad she feels or how lost she is, she brought it on herself, nobody else asked for all this that she created or the hurt and pain that goes along with it. There are people who have been genuinely hurt, the only thing she's hurting about is the fact everyone knows" said Lucas

Jake didn't know what to say, what could he say he knew Lucas was right but he still cared for Peyton and hated seeing the way she was now

"Lets not talk about it anymore Jake the last thing I want is for us too fall out; one thing these last few months have taught me is that friends count a lot"

"Okay" said Jake simply

They started walking down the corridor

"So are you going straight home" asked Jake who was trying to change the subject

"Well I was going to go to……"

He cuts off his sentence when he sees Brooke, shes standing in the corridor talking to Rachel

* * *

Meanwhile 

Rachel and Brooke are talking about Peyton

"Did you see the looks she was giving me when we came out of class; I swear if she gives me one more bitchy look or says one more stupid remark to me, I am going to slap her"

"Don't let it bother you rach" replied Brooke trying to calm her friend down

"she doesn't bother me but I'm sick of letting her think she can get away with everything, she needs a strong dose of reality and I'm going to be the one who shoves it down her throat" said a angry Rachel

"Well…….."

Brooke cut off her sentence as she saw Lucas walking down the corridor

"There's Lucas rach do you mind if I go and ….."

Rachel smiles already knowing the rest of the sentence

"Yeah go and talk to him. I will wait here for you, thinking evil thoughts about Peyton" answered Rachel

Brooke laughs, she is about to walk off to see Lucas but turns back around to Rachel

"Um rach I do look okay don't I?" asked Brooke, pushing a strand of hair behind her hair whilst looking in her compact mirror

"Brooke you would look good in a paper bag which totally makes me hate you" smirks Rachel

"Well what can I say??Im Brooke Davis of course I would" said Brooke in a mock bitchy tone

"Yeah well don't try the theory out, because the day you wear a paper bag is the day I disown you" replied Rachel in her best mock bitchy voice

"Oh really?" laughed Brooke

Rachel nods

"Well I better go talk to him and apologize about earlier before I lose my nerve" said Brooke

"Okay good luck, I will be here waiting for you" said Rachel, she sat down on the floor where her locker was and started looking at a magazine

Brooke turns and walks in the direction of Lucas

* * *

"Hey Luke 

"Hey" replied Lucas, he was kind of amazed she was talking to him especially after there conversation that morning

"Do you have a few minutes?" asked Brooke

Lucas nods

"For you? Always"

Brooke smiles

"Jake I will see you later man okay?

"Yep see you later, I have to get home anyway" replied Jake

Jake walks off and Brooke and Lucas walk off to find somewhere to talk

**Well hope you liked the chapter, please review and tell me what you thought :)**


	23. Friends and Enemies

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters. I just own the idea for this story and the wish that brucas will get back together on the show :)**

**Thanks for everyone that reviewed glad you're still reading the story and enjoying it :).soz for the long wait for a update but been so busy with work so as a treat i made this chapter a lot longer than usual lol enjoy**

**CHAPTER 23**

Lucas and Brooke walk down the corridor and go into the gym hall and sit down. There is a moment of silence from them neither knowing exactly what to say.

"So ……….."Says Brooke,

"So ………." replies Lucas

"Im sorry Luke" said Brooke sincerely

"Why?"

"About this morning, what I said I shouldn't have, I was mad also still hurt about the whole thing and I took it out on you" said Brooke who felt really guilty about the whole thing

"Its okay Brooke, I guess I deserved it" replied Lucas

"No that's just it you didn't, this whole things hurt you too and the last thing you probably needed was me shouting at you"

"It hasn't been easy for either of us has it?" asked Lucas

Brooke shakes her head

"I know that we …….well I haven't really been there for you Brooke and our friendship has got lost over these last months but I have always cared about you ive never stopped and I would do anything to get our friendship back"

"I know" she stated simply

"The first thing I wanted to do this morning was talk to you, we haven't talked for so long and I miss it. We used to always be able talk about anything Brooke and now its like were strangers" admitted Lucas

"That's why I wanted to talk Lucas I want us to be friends too.peytons ruined a lot of things but maybe some things can be salvaged from the wreckage she's created" replied Brooke.

Lucas smiles

"Maybe not everything is beyond repair then??"

She looks at him, remembering her statement from that morning and also wondering if what he was saying had a hidden meaning.

Brooke smiles at him

"Maybe not"

**

* * *

**

MEANWHILE

Rachel is sat on the floor reading her mag and waiting for Brooke, she then realizes somebody is there, thinking its Brooke she looks up

"Brooke how did it…………

But as she looks up it's not Brooke in front of her but Peyton

"What do you want?" asked Rachel who was not exactly thrilled by Peyton's presence

"Nice to see you're on the ground where rubbish belongs" replied Peyton

"Oh that sooo hurts " replied Rachel sarcastically

"So where is Brooke? Crying in the toilets over the one who got away??" said Peyton rolling her eyes

Rachel stands up, she wanted to wipe that smug look off her face and she knew exactly what would.

"Actually Brooke and Lucas are away having a talk, looks like Lucas knows what's important and your not it"

The smile faded off of Peyton's face fast. She didn't want Brooke and Lucas anywhere near each other let alone talking

"Where are they?" demanded Peyton

"Like Id tell you"

"Well I don't care anyway. If she thinks he's going to get back with her she is delusional" shot back Peyton

"Oh god jealousy is such an ugly thing up close Peyton. I think you're the one who is delusional after all Lucas is talking to her because he wants to not because he has to"

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well Brooke doesn't need to trap him to get him to talk to her not like you for instance" replied Rachel who could always give as good as she got

"Whatever. She must like sloppy seconds or maybe she just likes **MY** castoffs" said Peyton cruelly

"He was never yours to begin with; he was just a pawn in whatever game you had with Dan

"That's not true. I love…….oh who cares what you think"

"You clearly do care what people think considering you give your opinion to whoever listens" replied Rachel

"Well I don't care what you think. Look at you being so morally righteous when everyone knows you're hardly a shining example yourself, you think that this little friendship you have with Brooke is genuine, you're such a cling on Rachel .I mean seriously all you two have in common is the fact that you're both sluts"said Peyton angrily

The anger could be seen in Rachel's face, she was finding it hard to control the anger she felt towards Peyton but also she didn't want to control it.

"What did you say?" asked Rachel who knew exactly what Peyton had said and even though Rachel disliked Peyton completely there was still a tiny part of her that couldn't believe what a bitch Peyton was being

"You heard or would you rather I speak a little slower so you can understand?" mocked Peyton

"Maybe I should do something in a way you will understand" said an annoyed Rachel

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile back in the gym

They sat in silence once again but this time not an uncomfortable silence a comfortable one, Lucas looked at the girl that was sat next to him. She looked beautiful but then she always did there wasn't words to describe how much he felt for her but he knew he would have to keep those feelings hidden for now as she just wanted to be friends and Lucas knew that having her in his life even if it was just as friends was better than not having her at all

"What you thinking about?" asked Brooke, who could always tell when Lucas was deep in thought

"I was just thinking how nice this was, being here with you……you know being friends"

"Luke can I ask something?" replied Brooke

"Yeah sure go on

"When you found out about Peyton not being pregnant were you upset?" asked Brooke

"I was upset she had lied to me, that really hurt but it sounds bad to say it but I was relieved when I found out she wasn't pregnant ,angry but relieved .if she had been then I would have done what was right and gave the baby the best life I could give it but I dunno the whole time I thought she was pregnant I couldn't help thinking how off track my life had got, such a different life than I ever visualized for myself ,it was like a dream that I couldn't wake up from you know?"

Brooke nodded

She knew too well what he meant .the past few months had been like a dream well a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from.

"Did you love her?" asked Brooke who didn't even want the answer and could kick herself for asking the question

_"I have only ever loved one person and that's you Brooke_" he thought to himself

"No I loved her as a friend but I was never in love with her.thats why I wasn't exactly thrilled about the baby because I always said I would like to be in love with the person first before I ever wanted to bring children into the equation"

"Why do you think she did it Luke?"

"I don't know perhaps we will never really know to be honest I don't really want to talk about her" admitted Lucas

Brooke nods .she felt the same way, she had spent enough time worrying over Peyton and her issues. It wasn't like they were not acknowledging the fact of her existence but it was just to them at that moment there friendship mattered more than any Peyton drama

"So how are your designs going" asked Lucas trying to get off the whole Peyton subject?

Brooke laughed

"Nice change of subject Luke"

He smiles

"Its going okay can't complain.im not exactly in demand …..Yet but I will be" said Brooke

She winks at him, he laughs

"I don't doubt it for a second, remember me when your rich and famous" he half joked although he always thought that if anyone could make it big then it would be Brooke

"Well I'm hardly going to forget……."

She cuts off her sentence as the sound of yelling and screaming is coming from outside of the gym. Lucas and Brooke look at each other wondering what's going on.

"What's happening?"

"Don't know lets go see"

* * *

Brooke and Lucas walk outside into the corridor, where a crowd has gathered, it seems even though it's the end of a school day going home has become less important to the crowd that clearly aren't going anywhere. Brooke looked for Rachel but couldn't see her anywhere but she then heard her…… 

"I'm going to wipe that smug look of your face you bitch"

Brooke made her way through the crowd in the direction of Rachel's voice just in time to see Peyton receive one huge slap

"You little bitch"

Peyton then pushed Rachel to ground where one all mighty cat fight was taking place.

"Fight fight" came the response from the crowd who were clearly loving the fact that they were getting the fight they wanted after all

"Take back what you said" said Rachel who was coming close to pulling out every hair in Peyton's head

"Make me" replied Peyton inserting her nails into the side of Rachel's face and scratching it

"You're so going to pay"

**lol well okay hope you liked the new chapter please review and tell me what you think and if you haven't reviewed before please do :)**


	24. Paybacks A Bitch

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or the characters, just the idea for the story :) lol.oh also I own Mr. Phillips woohoo I own something.lol**

**Thanks to all that's reviewed glad you're still reading it and still like it. Also sorry if the fight scene sucks, lol im not the best at writing fights but I did my best ;). This updates kind of early which is unusual for me as I usually end up doing it late lol anyways enjoy**

**CHAPTER 24**

More and more people seemed to be gathering to watch Peyton and Rachel fight. Most of the crowd was cheering Rachel but surprisingly there was quite a few cheering Peyton on as well. Peyton was on top of Rachel and banging her head on the ground several times, giving new meaning to a thumping headache. Rachel manages to push Peyton off of her and send her falling to the ground where an annoyed Rachel pushes Peyton's face into the a nearby locker ,As Rachel pulls her away from the locker, blood can be seen on the locker door, as Peyton nose is bleeding due to the impact of the push Rachel has gave her.

"why you………" says Peyton who doesn't finish her sentence as she punches Rachel sending her to the floor once again banging her head against the floor harder than ever causing Rachel to scream

Peyton smiles at this thinking she is winning this fight. However the cheers from everyone start to get louder

"Rachel,Rachel,Rachel" came the response from the crowd, Peyton who still has Rachel pinned to the ground turns and looks at them and rolls her eyes and then turns back to Rachel only to feel the force of one of Rachel's high heel shoes in her face making Peyton fall onto the floor

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it Peyton" laughs Rachel at the sight of Peyton lying on the floor, Rachel stands up thinking its over

"Oh where do you think your going I haven't finished with you yet" said Peyton picking herself up from the floor and lunging for Rachel again

Brooke, Lucas and Bevin and stood watching

"Lucas you have to stop this" said brooke

"Peyton is getting what she deserves" said Peyton

"I don't care about that, I don't want Rach getting any more hurt" replied Brooke who was clearly worried about her friend even though she knew Rachel was more than a match for Peyton

Lucas sees Nathan, Tim and Haley coming towards them

"Hey nate I need some help over here"

Nathan doesn't see the fighting at first only the crowd

"Sure what's………….whoa what is going on?" says Nathan when he sees Peyton and Rachel fighting

"Girls fighting I like it" said a overally excited Tim

"Nathan do something" said Haley

Nathan, Tim and Lucas run over to where the girls and pull them off each other, Tim pulls Peyton off but Nathan has to help as Tim cant hold her back on his own, Lucas keeps Rachel back from Peyton not that he cares that Rachel is fighting with peyton he isnt bothered or cares about peyton at all but more the fact Brooke asked him to stop it so that's what he's doing

"Get off me" shouted Peyton

"Come on Peyton calm down" replied Nathan

"Ok im calm, ok now can you let me go, Tim your hurting me" said Peyton in her mock calm voice

"oh sorry" said time, who releases his grip on her not realizing it was all a ploy so that once again she can go after Rachel and she does but Nathan is to quick for her and pulls her back

"Will you let me go this is between me and her, she is going to get what's coming to her?"

"Bring it on bitch" shouted Rachel trying to wriggle out of Lucas grip

"With pleasure" Peyton shouted back

Just then two teachers Mr. Phillips the deputy head and their English teacher Miss Lane comes walking up as they have heard the insults flying between Peyton and Rachel were wondering what the yelling and can see I fight has took place from the state of both Peyton's and Rachel's face. Peyton nose is still bleeding and has scratches up and down her arms and the indent of a high heeled shoe in her face and will no doubt have a lot of bruises by the next day. Rachel has come off a bit better in the fight she has a few scratches here and there on her face and on her arms and will probably have a massive bruise where Peyton punched her but Peyton has definitely come off worse

"What's going on?"

Nobody says anything

"Okay my office now" says Mr. Phillips he looks at the crowd

"Don't you all have homes to go to?" said Mr Phillips to the crowd

Rachel and Peyton make there way down the corridor, the crowd leaves and the rest of the friends turn to go but……

"Where do you think your all going? In my office all of you"

**well hope you liked the new chapter.btw Mr. Phillips is meant to be like one of the highest teachers you can get .I dunno what you guys call it in America in Britain we call it the deputy head teacher is that the same as you guys or do you call them principles??.Anyways please review and tell me what you think thank you**


	25. Not One But All Get Punished

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Dislaimer.dont own the show or the characters, only own miss lane and also Mr. Phillips in this chapter**

**Wow the response I got for the last chapter was amazing you all were really sweet thank you so much for your reviews and please do keep reviewing because reviews make me update ;) .another chapter in the same day lol im on a roll today lol**

**CHAPTER 25**

Everyone walks into Mr. Phillips office, Lucas. Rachel and Peyton sit down in the chairs that are in front of his desk and hayley, bevin and Tim sit on the sofa to the side of his desk, Nathan stands next to where Haley is sitting, Brooke is last to come in, she shuts the door behind her and is about to go stand where Nathan is standing but Lucas stops her.

"Brooke have my chair" said Lucas standing up

"Are you sure?"

He nods and she smiles

"Thanks Luke your such a gentleman" she says as she sits down

Peyton rolls her eyes at what is happening in front of her. Lucas and Brooke were on friendly terms again and there were no words to describe how annoyed this made her and in truth it also hurt her a lot to see the look that Lucas had in his eyes when he was talking to Brooke, the way he was with Brooke, it was a way that he had never been with Peyton

_The day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it, this whole day sucks_

Mr. Phillips and Miss Lane are both looking at Rachel and Peyton with disproving looks on there faces. Peyton just stares out of the window not really listening to them, not wanting to

* * *

Peyton's Daydream 

Once again her subconscious appear

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Relax they can't see me.im not real remember?"_ replies her subconscious

Her subconscious sits on the desk

_"So first day back and already in Mr. Phillips office? Im impressed very impressed"_ smiles her subconscious

_"Well it wasn't by choice, do you really think I want to be stuck in a room with people that hate me"_ replies Peyton

_"Sounds like fun to me, all this little party needs is some alcohol and….. Oh looks like you already came prepared"_ smiles her subconscious pointing to the half full bottle in her bag

_"It makes me feel better"_

"_Oh trying to forget are we? That's just it isn't it? You can't forget and either will anyone. So Brooke and Lucas are close again are they? Doesnt that make you just want to hit something? How does it feel to be the outsider when they used to be friends with you"_ asked her subconscious

_"I don't care"_ sighed Peyton

_"now you and me both know that isn't true Peyton, that little fight was about more than just some catty remarks, Rachel has took your place in Brookes life and whether you admit it or not that's why you don't like Rachel because she's become Brookes best friend"_ replied her subconscious knowingly

_"That's not it at all, and you wonder why I don't like you showing up like this? It's because you make me question things that I shouldn't be questioning"_ answered Peyton angrily

_"Why do you think your questioning it? Because deep down you know im right, im always right Peyton"_

Her subconscious once again disappears

End of Daydream

* * *

"Does someone want to explain what is going on" asked Mr. Phillips 

Nobody answers

_Mr. Phillips is so stupid, what does he think was going on? Does he really need us to spell it out for him"_ thought Peyton to herself

"Rachel what about you?"

Rachel shrugs and doesn't say anything

"Peyton what do you have to say for yourself"

All eyes fell on Peyton but for once Peyton had nothing to say

"I……nothing" she slid down further in her chair

"You know that fighting is not acceptable. I am so disappointed with you all" said Mr. Davidson angrily

"But we didn't do anything it was Peyton and Rachel fighting we just stopped it" said Tim

Peyton glared at him and gave him a look which told him to be quiet

"You all are seniors at this school, people look up to you. What kind of impression does this give? A bad one. But your not just seniors .your all either on the basketball team or on the cheerleading squad which is even more reason why people especially look up to you all. I don't know what this is all about but all of this stops today"

Nobody says anything once again. All of them knowing that this whole thing couldn't be stopped just like that

"And as you all seem to have taken a vow of silence I think it's only fair that you all have detention and think about things. So its detention tomorrow after school

"We can't do that we have basketball practice tomorrow" said Nathan

"Well now you have detention"

"This sucks we haven't even done anything"muttered Tim

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"So tomorrow afternoon all of you and don't be late. Since you all are so adamant in keeping this coded silence then I'm sure none of you will disagree to detention tomorrow. Okay you can all go" he said still looking disapprovingly at them

They all started to leave; Lucas was the last to go shutting the door behind him. Miss lane turned to him

"Do you think that was a good idea? It seemed like it was only the girls fighting not all of them" answered Miss Lane

"Yes I know that" replied Mr. Phillips

"Then why give them all detention?"

"Because they all need to work things out and realize that if they want to be on a team representing this school they are going to have to be a team and there is no room for this hostility between them all. I just hope a few hours in detention can bring them to there senses"

**okay hope you liked the chapter and please review because reviews make me happy :) lol**


	26. You're Not Invited

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters….although I wonder how much would be to buy Lucas??lol**

**Thanks to everyone for reviewed. And yes I completely agree with you all about the detention it will take more than a few hours for that lot to sort things out ,the teacher clearly doesn't know them at all lol. And also I noticed in the last chapter I called Mr. Phillips by a different name, I called him Mr. Davidson?? l um haven't a clue why I did that very odd, must have been because I was tired when I wrote the last chapter lol**

**CHAPTER 26**

Everyone is talking outside in the corridor apart from Peyton who is at her locker getting some books out

"Cant believe we have to do detention, were going to miss basketball practice and what for? So we can sit in a room with Mr. Phillips" said Tim in a raised voice

"Do you have to talk so loud? I have a really bad headache and your making it worse plus it wont be him taking detention anyway it will most likely miss lane"

Tim's face lights up

"Really? Well then that's different I will gladly spend a few hours in a room alone with her" said Tim

They all laugh except Rachel whose head is still hurting

"Not so loud guys" said Rachel rubbing her head

Haley starts rummaging though her bag looking for something, she soon finds it

"Here Rach need a tablet for that headache of yours"

Rachel smiles slightly

_Thank god. You gotta love Haley she is probably one of the most organized people I know, she thinks of everything._

"Aww thank you Haley you're an angel" said Rachel putting the tablet in her mouth followed by a drink of diet coke.

"You okay rach?"

"I'm fine now that the mad woman is off of me" replied Rachel pointing to Peyton

"I told you not to let her bother you, you know she's not worth it don't let her pull you down to her level Rach"

"I didn't care what she said about me,Ive heard worse but I wasn't just going to let her call you things and let her get away with it"

"What did she call me?...actually no I don't want to know, im past caring what she thinks" said Brooke

"Plus fighting never solves anything it makes things worse" added Haley

"yeah well I know that but least I provided some entertainment right?" smiled Rachel slighty,although she did kind of feel bad about the fight with Peyton, not that she cared about Peyton but it was more the fact she knew she should have just listened to Brooke and ignored her

Brooke hugs Rachel although Brooke didn't exactly want them to fight, a part of her thinks Peyton deserved it and is also touched that Rachel stuck up for her the way she did

"Thanks for fighting my corner rach"

"Anytime brook."

Meanwhile

Peyton is at her locker getting her books out; once she does she slams the door and starts walking towards them

"So you all coming to my party tonight" asked Tim

"There's a party? This is the first I heard of it" replied Rachel

"well there wasn't but ive just decided I need cheering up after getting this stupid detention and a party will do that,alcohol and hot girls yep sounds good to me and best of all no adult supervision"

"It's a bit short notice for a party isn't it?" asked Lucas

"its never too late for a party so it will be about 7 ok and remember spread the word everyone's invited?" said Tim not noticing Peyton coming up behind him

"Having a party Tim? Cool.I will make sure I'm there" smiled Peyton

"I don't remember you being invited" glared Rachel

"And I don't remember not being invited and after all you heard what Tim said he said everyone's invited isn't that right Tim?"

"Well I……."

Peyton cuts him off not giving him a chance to finish the sentence

"Great see you there"

Peyton walks off down the corridor knowing full well that she wasn't invited but not caring either way. She knew she was hated by them all but that just made her want to go even more and show them that she didn't care what they thought but that was just the problem she did care what they thought

"oh great this party's going to be so depressing now we have the wicked witch of tree hill coming.ooh I'm so excited" replied Rachel sarcastically

"Aren't you coming then?" asked Tim

"Did I say that? A party isn't a party without me and Brooke there and you're going to need me if you want this party to be a success Tim but there better be some hot guys there"

"I will be there and there is enough of Tim to go around" answered Tim confidently winking at Brooke and Rachel

Brooke and Rachel look at each other both trying not to laugh

"That's um…..good to know Tim" answered Brooke

"Well we better get going rach, we will see you all tonight" said Brooke to the others

"Yup bye guys, hales come round later and you can get ready with us" said Rachel whilst hugging Haley

"Okay will do"

Rachel and Brooke leave linking arms and talking about what to wear to the party.

"So are you and Brooke friends now" asked Nathan

"Yeah we are, I know it's not going to be easy to get our friendship back to the way it was but I'm going do all that I can to be there for her if she ever needs me"

**ok will tell me what you think, I don't really know if I like this chapter so id really like to know what you all think, please review because as you know I love lots of reviews ;)lol**


	27. Everyone Goes Eventually

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters but I wish I did because series 4 is really starting to annoy me right now is it annoying anyone else??lol**

**Thanks for the reviews, love you all :)**

**CHAPTER 27**

Rachel, Brooke and Haley are getting ready for the party, there is clothes lying everywhere well apart from Haley's who has brought a few outfits over from home and placed them neatly on one of the beds

"I have nothing to wear" whined Rachel as she looked through her closet throwing outfits that she wasn't happy with onto the floor

"Rachel you have more clothes than anyone I know……..what about this dress?" asked Haley holding up a blue dress

Rachel shook her head "no no no I wore that last week, I couldn't wear it again Haley, I have a reputation to uphold" sighed Rachel who didn't believe in wearing anything more than once unless she had to, which is why she secretly hated the cheerleader outfits they wore for cheering because it was the same one every day and in Rachel's words that was "a fashion no no"

Brooke laughed, this was what it was always like with Rachel, she always took longer than Brooke to get ready due to this whole "never wear a outfit more than once rule" however this always worked out quite well for Brooke on many occasions as Rachel would always give her the clothes after she had done with them and with clothes those were Brookes weak spot and she could never say no to them and as she didn't have the same rule as Rachel, Brookes closet was growing day by day with all of the clothes Rachel never wanted and sometimes never wore.

"What about this one then, you haven't wore that before" asked Brooke holding up another dress

"Its ugly" replied Rachel

"Why buy it then" asked an amused Brooke

"I don't know you know what I'm like when I have money in my hands, I look at something in the shop and I cant resist it plus when its in the shop it looks nice and different and it doesn't look so bad but then you take it home and wonder what you were thinking of as it looks like something ….Peyton would wear" replied Rachel with a look of disgust on her face

Haley smiled slightly at the joke Rachel had made although she did kind of feel bad for Peyton, Peyton and her hadn't talked at all since the non wedding and all though she was completely on Lucas side as she hated what Peyton done, she still cared for Peyton and maybe in some ways she was wrong to but that's just the way Haley was she wasn't mean to anyone and Peyton's behavior of late worried her greatly but the thing was she didn't know what to do about the Peyton thing, should she talk to her? She didn't know. although Peyton and her had been friends that was a million miles away from the love she felt for Brooke, Brooke was like her sister and well sisters are loyal to each other aren't they but she couldn't help but still wonder if she should still talk to Peyton and that was a question she kept asking herself. She was brought out of her thought by Rachel slamming a drawer shut

"This will do, I suppose I can team it with some black top, you can't go wrong with black can you?" said Rachel clutching a white skirt in her hands and then puts the skirt on

"You will need to iron it rach, it's um ……a little creased" said Haley pointing to Rachel's skirt

"Do I look like the type of person that owns an iron hales?" asked Rachel

"Don't you?" asked Haley

"All I own is a hair iron unless………." said Rachel looking at the skirt she was wearing, it was clear she had an idea in her head

"Rachel what are you doing" asked a puzzled Brooke

"Well it irons my hair, so it should do the same thing for my skirt right?" asked Rachel

Haley and Brooke burst into laughter at the sight of Rachel ironing the creases out of her skirt with a hair iron but probably what was more surprising it actually worked and there was not one crease left in that skirt

"See what did I tell you knew it would work whats the use in buying an iron when I have a perfectly good one here" she smiled

Brooke just shook her head and laughed and went to change into her dress

"So what are you wearing hales"

"Trousers and a top" replied Haley who preferred to wear that choice rather than some dress she would not be comfortable in

"You can bother a dress of mine if you want" replied Rachel

"No its okay plus it's freezing tonight, you will be cold in what you're wearing"

"were not gonna be out all night hales Tim's party is inside plus I will just have to cuddle up to some hot guy, hope the whole place will be crawling with them although anyone I've phoned to tell them about the party seems to be already going somewhere else. Can you imagine if nobody turns up except just our friends and Peyton, the more people the better then hopefully she will just disappear in the crowd ,"

"Well I……….."

Haley pauses when she sees Brooke in the doorway wearing a black halter neck dress ,her hair rested on her shoulders in soft brown curls, she looked really beautiful and as always Brooke hadn't let any detail out ,matching bag, shoes that were to die for and makeup to perfection of course

"Oh my god Brooke you look beautiful" said Haley

"Yeah Lucas wont know what's hit him" smirked Rachel

"I'm not doing it for Lucas" said Brooke

"Yeah yeah if you say so brookie if you say so" laughed Rachel

* * *

MEANWHILE 

Peyton was getting ready for the party; she was in her room on her own listening to her cd player which was on full blast, the song "everybody's changing" by keane plays in the background

_**You say you wander your own land  
But when I think about it  
I don't see how you can**_

_**You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Says everybody's changing  
And I don't know why**_

_**CHORUS  
So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same**_

_**(instrumental)**_

_**VERSE  
You're gone from here  
Soon you will disappear  
Fading into beautiful light  
'cos everybody's changing  
And I don't feel right**_

_**CHORUS  
So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same**_

_**So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same**_

Peyton wore a black pair of trousers along with a red top, she hadn't made much of an effort in truth knowing that whatever she wore she would still have all eyes on her if she dressed up or not due to the fact she was still the number one topic of the day but in truth she did look kinda pretty (see I can sometimes be nice about her……..well sometimes ;) lol), her hair was straightened a change from the usual curly style she always had. She had tried to cover up the scratches and bruising from the fight she had with Rachel with makeup but it hadn't worked that well

_If Brooke was here she would have been able to cover that………..damn why do I keep thinking of her_

She grabbed her leather jacket and made her way downstairs

As she got downstairs she could hear her father in the kitchen but was in no mood to talk to him, she walked downstairs and was about to open the door but………..

"Peyton"

"Dad I'm going out, don't wait up for me" replied Peyton

"Before you go can we talk" asked Larry

"I have to go" she replied not wanting to talk to him

"It won't take long"

"Fine"

He walks though to the kitchen, followed by Peyton and they sit down at the table

"Peyton I'm worried about you, we need to talk about this Lucas situation "answered Larry

"I don't want to, what's to say? We didn't married he hates me and so does everyone else and yeah I know I only have myself to blame" admitted Peyton

"And what about those bruises and scratches on your face? Who did it? You and Brooke haven't been fighting have you?"

"No me and Brooke havent.me and her new best friend have" replied Peyton sarcastically

"Peyton you know that fighting isn't the answer"

"Then what is the answer?"

"I'm not sure but that's not it, Peyton why did you tell Lucas you were pregnant" asked Larry

Peyton's dad had already heard the gossip that was going around the town about Dan being in on the whole thing but like any father wouldn't believe it till it came from his daughter's mouth

"I just wanted him to love me, I just wanted someone to love me" said Peyton

"Peyton you are loved by many people" replied her father putting his arm around her

"Like who? All I have is you and nobody else" said Peyton

"Things will get easier. They say times a great healer"

Peyton nods, not exactly believing the comment but wishing she could believe it

"Did Dan have something to do with it?"

"No he didn't" she lied

"Ok I just needed to know also Peyton I have something to tell you" admitted Larry

"What?"

"I have to go away for a few weeks with work, it's a good job with a really good pay and it will mean more work in the future but if you need me here then I will stay"

She needed her dad more than ever, He was probably the one thing left that remained constant in her life but still the stubborn part of Peyton would never admit that

"I will be fine" she said although in the inside she was screaming for him to stay

"Okay if you're sure. I have to leave tonight so I will probably be gone by the time you come back so………

She cuts him off and hugs him never wanting to let him go

_"Everyone goes eventually_"she thought to herself

"I will miss you dad" she said still hugging him and wiping the tears that streamed down her face so he wouldn't see

"I will miss you too" he said pulling her back not noticing the sadness in her eyes or the fact she had been crying and still thinking she was okay about it all

"Well you better get going I will see you when I get back"

She nods and starts to walk out the door not looking back at her dad who was waving at her.

_I truly am on my own now_

**Well I hope you liked the chapter, I know this was supposed to be a party chapter but I kind of wanted to do the lead up to it, I hope you still liked the chapter and please review because as you know reviews make me happy lol**


	28. You Mean Nothing To Me

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters but if I did Brooke would be in series 4 more, is it just me or is she not in it much at all??**

**Thanks for reviews, glad you liked the chapter and jeytonbrucasnaley you are sooo right it was a hills reference lol I wondered if anyone would pick up on that lol well done :)**

**CHAPTER 28**

Brooke, Haley and Rachel eventually arrived at Tim's house, half an hour later than the time Tim gave them but as Rachel told them "nobody comes early for a party anyway" plus Rachel and Brooke were known for being late arrivals or as Brooke and Rachel put it "fashionably late"

"We are late" said Haley as she got out of the car

"only by half an hour plus were worth waiting for Haley" smirked Rachel, looking in the car mirror making sure she looked okay, thanks to Brooke there was no sign of the bruises or scratches she had got from her fight with Peyton, Brooke had done Rachel's makeup perfectly and there was no trace of anything on her face

"Do you think Peyton will come" asked Haley

"I hope not" replied Rachel

* * *

MEANWHILE 

Inside Tim's house the party was in full swing. it was the usual scene. loud music blasting through the house at full blast as people danced to the music playing ,guys and girls drinking, many drunk already, guys like Tim chasing girls that were out of there reach and people making out in the corner of the room

Tim, Nathan and Lucas are standing in the hallway talking

"So where is Haley, didn't you come with her" asked Tim

"She's running late, shes coming with Brooke and Rachel"

"Haley late? Usually she is always on time" replied Lucas

"What can I say? Rachel and Brooke are a bad influence" joked Nathan

"Rachel can be a bad influence on me anytime" answered Tim then taking another drink from his can

Lucas and Nathan laugh

"Since when did you like Rachel" asked an amused Lucas

"What's not to like? Rachel's hot" replied Tim

"Well of course I am" replied a familiar voice

Nathan, Tim and Lucas turn around to see an amused Rachel, Brooke and Haley in the door way, Haley walks up to Nathan and they kiss

"Ive missed you" said Nathan

"Ive missed you more" smiles Haley

"Coming to dance"

Haley nods and he takes her hand and they walk off

Rachel looks at Lucas his jaw is pretty much hitting the ground as he can't take his eyes off of Brooke; she decides to leave them to it

"So Tim, how about we go get a drink"

"That's okay I have one" replied Tim not getting the hint from Rachel

"Well come and get another one" said Rachel dragging Tim off

Brooke watches them go but Lucas doesn't take his eyes off her

"You look really ….nice Brooke" he just managed to say

_"Nice? Of all the things to say to her, shes looks gorgeous and I just tell her she looks nice?, im such a idiot"_thought Lucas

Brooke smiles slightly although she's disappointed that she hasn't got a bigger reaction from him

"Thanks Lucas you….."

Just then Bevin runs up

"Hey Brooke, I love your dress"

"Thanks"

"You have got to see who Miranda is with

"Who???

"Tom Green"

"The creepy guy that sits behind us in math's class, the guy with the bad hair??"

Bevin nods

"Never I don't believe it?"

"Come on I will show you" says an excited Bevin

"Lucas I….

"its okay Brooke go, I will talk to you later" replied Lucas smiling, although he would rather she stayed with him he knew that he didn't have the right to say that to her ,they were friends and that was all

Brooke smiles and walks off with Bevin"

He watches her go and is about to go towards the kitchen when …..

"Hey Lucas

Lucas spins round and comes face to face with Peyton

"Peyton why are you here" he says coldly

"Because I want to be, do you have a problem with that? Because last time I checked you don't own Tim's house"

"Why would it bother me you mean nothing to me" he replies, the anger visible in his face

For once Peyton was lost for words, the words hit her hard and although she had thought that this was probably the case, it still didn't make it any easier hearing those words

"I……….you have such a way with words" she said simply

She walked off in the other direction .This was a party and she didn't want to have to think of anything about what had happened over the past months or to see that look on Lucas face again , a look she couldn't erase from her memory

"Yes and you have such a way with lies" shouted Lucas as he watched her walk off

**Well lol hope you liked the chapter, please review and tell me what you think :)**


	29. The Damage Is Done

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: don't own the show or the characters but lets all try to buy the show together lol.also did anyone else see the preview for next week's oth and what Brooke says to peyton???Lol that was pure class, very funny**

**Thank you to all of you that reviews.woohoo 13 reviews for last chapter that is excellent, think that's the most ive ever got for a while, thanks love you all :)**

**CHAPTER 29**

A hour has passed at Tim's party and Rachel and Brooke are more than a little tipsy due to all the drinks random guys have been giving them and of course according to Rachel "never pass on a drink from a hot guy" which only resulted in them getting more and more drunk and finding it more and more harder to stand up, they sit on the stairs

"I love you brookie" said Rachel slurring her words as she took another drink

"I love me too" replied a drunk Brooke

Rachel playfully nudges Brooke

"Hey and what about me?"

"You love me too" replied Brooke with a smirk on her face

They both laugh

"This party is kinda boring don't you think?"

"Tim's parties always are" replied Rachel

"Then why are we here?"

"For the booze and for the boys"

"I haven't see you with any new boys" replied Brooke

"I haven't seen you with any either brookie"

"That's because there's nobody I like"

"And what about Lucas?"

"He's my friend"

"Yeah and you LOVE him" smiled Rachel who said the word love louder than the rest of the sentence

"Shhhh rach" said Brooke who didn't even try to deny it

"And he wants you real bad"

"You think?" giggled Brooke almost like a little girl who had her first crush, it was clear the alcohol had went to her head

"I know it, anyway we can't stay her all night, lets go see what the others are up to."

Brooke nods, holding onto Rachel's arm as she gets up,theyre both not very steady on there feet and both trip, Rachel manages to regain her balance ,unfortunately Brooke doesn't and falls backwards but……..

"Hey pretty girl. Had a little too much to drink?" asks Lucas, as he catches her in his arms,

"Don't tell anyone" smiles Brooke putting her finger to his mouth

"okay it will be our little secret " whispers an amused Lucas into her ear, then standing her back up but she still kept her arm around him so she could keep her balance, they along with Rachel walk to a nearby sofa where bevin,skills and Jake are sitting ,they all sit down

"You know what will liven this party up?" asked Rachel

"What" asks Lucas?

"We should all play I never"

Haley, Nathan Bevin and mouth walk up behind her

"Whenever we play that it always ends in disaster" said Haley who honestly didn't know why anyone would want to play a game that always resulted badly

"There is nothing better…….."

She cuts off her sentence as she sees Peyton walking past

"Hey Peyton, you will play wont you?" smiled Rachel but there was nothing but pure hate behind that smile

"You want me to play?" asked a puzzled Peyton

"The more the merrier" replied Rachel

Lucas glares at Rachel, he had hoped to keep out of Peyton's way well for this night at least and the last thing he wanted was to be sitting anywhere near her. nobody says anything to Rachel everyone's looks say it all but as always its left to bevin to state the obvious

"Rachel don't you think you should ask brook first" questioned Bevin

"I don't care, she can play if she wants after all she's good at playing stupid little games isn't she" said an inebriated Brooke

Brooke looks at Lucas and pulls a face showing what she really thinks about Peyton, Lucas smiles and gives her a knowing look, this however goes unseen by Peyton, who sits down across from Rachel

"I will start, ok ive never …….um played basketball" says Bevin

Lucas, Skill, Jake, Nathan and Tim all laugh and raise there glasses and take a drink

"Bevin couldn't you of thought of something better than that" asked Rachel

"Well it was the first thing I thought of" laughed Bevin

Everyone laughed at Bevins comment, even Peyton who was becoming relatively comfortable in the groups presence and was letting her guard down and laughing too

As the game progressed it wasn't the lively game Rachel had hoped for but Rachel knew what would liven this game up

"Ok my turn" smirked Rachel, looking at Peyton. She already knew what she was going to say

"I've never told someone I was pregnant just so I could trap them"

Everyone froze and waited for Peyton's reaction but Peyton's expression was blank and she calmly took a drink from her glass and didn't say a word which wasn't the reaction Rachel was hoping for

"Your turn Peyton" replied Bevin breaking the silence

"I can't think of anything, someone else can have my turn" said Peyton who was still reeling from what Rachel had said

"I will go next" said Lucas

He pauses for a second, wondering if he should say what he's about to say

"I've never lied about something to get what I want" said Lucas staring straight at Peyton

Rachel looked at Lucas impressed; she didn't think he would say anything to Peyton

Peyton stands up from where she is standing and shakes her head

"Oh really? What about your heart condition Lucas? You lied to get what you wanted so you could still play basketball" said Peyton

Everyone looks at her not believing that she has just said. Lucas is about to say something but Peyton starts talking again

"and before you say its not the same thing, its still a lie, look at you all thinking that your so superior to me at the end of the day we have all done things that we wished we hadn't, but god forbid if its me that does it well that's just not acceptable is it in this little perfect world you all live in.Ive said sorry like a thousand times I don't know what else to say" replied Peyton in a angry tone

"That's just it Peyton, there is nothing you can say the damage is done" said Lucas

"Yeah and you will never let me forget it will you?" said Peyton, picking up a bottle of vodka that was on a nearby table and then walking off

**Well tell me what you think, I love getting all your reviews, so do you like the chapter? Hope so. :)**


	30. With A Heavy Heart

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: don't own the show; don't own the characters, just the storyline in this story :)**

**Thanks for reviews everyone, lol I always get excited when I get them. thanks for continuing to read my story and thanks for reviewing and if you haven't reviewed, why not….lol I'm just joking but please so review if you haven't before as id like to hear what you think**

**CHAPTER 30**

Later on that night Rachel, Skills, Bevin and Brooke are sat talking on the sofas well the three of them did apart from Brooke who was coming pretty close to falling asleep

"Are we keeping you awake Brookie"asked Rachel nudging her best friend

"Huh what………oh I'm sorry rach, im just kinda sleepy, it's been a long night" replied a drunk and out of it Brooke

"What happened to the Brooke Davis who could party all night" asked Rachel

"I'm sure she probably got some sense and she went to bed which is where I should be"

"Oh yeah? And whose bed would that be" smirked Rachel pouring herself another drink

Brooke rolled her eyes

"My own of course"

"How are you going to get home" asked Rachel

"I'm going to walk"

"How?"

"well that's easy, you just put one foot in front of the other,ive been doing it for years" laughed Brooke as she stood up, trying to keep her balance

"Looks like you've not mastered the walking part yet" laughed Rachel

"I will come with you" said Rachel trying to stand up

"Don't be silly I'm a big girl I can go home on my own plus just because I'm going home doesn't mean you should. Remember you have a reputation to uphold I and Rachel Gatina never leaves a party until she's the last one standing"

Rachel smiles

"That is true but are you going to be okay?"

"Yes" replied Brooke nodding her head

They hug

"Ok well phone me when you get in okay" replied Rachel

Brooke nods

"You know Brooke I don't think you should walk home on your………."

Rachel turns back around but Brooke has already gone. Even when drunk Brooke Davis was more stubborn that ever

* * *

MEANWHILE

Peyton is outside in Tim's back garden in one of the rare quiet spots, drinking from her bottle that she had took after the disastrous game of I never

_Why was I so stupid to think that anything could have changed, they all still hate me and that's never going to stop, why do I even care about these peoples opinions its obvious they don't give a toss about me so why should I even bother with them. If that's the way they're going to be then I don't care about them at all_

"You look deep in thought"

Peyton looks up to see Jake staring down at her

"What do you want" glared Peyton

He sits down

"Just thought you might want to talk"

"What about" asked Peyton although she already knew what he was talking about

"About what happened in there" said Jake

"I don't want to talk about it, I don't care" replied Peyton

"Well if you didn't care you wouldn't have walked away and also you wouldn't be mad and drowning your sorrows in a bottle of that cheap vodka"

"In case it's escaped your attention, it's a party and what's a party without a drink. I don't care what Brooke and her followers think and if you don't want to be in Broken Record Davis bad books you better go" snapped Peyton

Jake stands up. He was trying his best to be there for Peyton but of course he knew he couldn't force her to open up, she had become more and more closed off and maybe before anyone could help Peyton ,she had to help herself and face up to what she had done, whether she ever would was a different thing entirely. He was sure he saw tears run down her cheek quickly followed by her rubbing them away and her turning further away from him so he couldn't see any traces of her crying

"Fine I will go. But Peyton……..

"Just go Jake, just go" replied Peyton in an almost whisper

It was with a heavy heart that he left with when leaving her there, the sight of her in tears clutching a vodka bottle tightly wasn't a nice sight mainly down to the fact that he knew that tonight wouldn't just end with one vodka bottle but he knew he had to go because staying wasn't something she wanted and he knew arguing with her would get him nowhere

* * *

Meanwhile back inside

Rachel, Skills and Bevin are still sitting down talking

"Do you there is not one decent looking guy here, sooooooo disappointing" sighed a disappointed Rachel

"Water water and not an ounce to drink right"

Rachel looks at Bevin amused

"Who wants to drink water? Bevin what do you mean" asked a puzzled Rachel, who sometimes couldn't understand Bevin at the best of and when Rachel was drunk she found her even more confusing

"It's just a saying" replied Bevin

"Probably made up by someone who was in a desert………..then again Tim's place might as well be the desert as there is no guys worth looking at, and…….well you know what I mean" rambled a drunken Rachel, who couldn't even remember what the point was she was trying to make

Bevin just smiles and nods although it's clear she doesn't know what Rachel is talking about

"So skills….where did you get your name?" said Rachel who had changed the subject

"It's because I'm good at basketball" said skills simply

"Oh come on isn't it because of another reason? Like is it because you're good in the bedroom?" smiled Rachel wickedly

Skills nearly choked on his drink hearing that comment, but doesn't say anything but just laughed

"That's for me to know" laughed Bevin

"And for me to find out??" asked Rachel winking at skills and smiling but then realizes Bevin thinks she's being serious

"Relax Bevin, im no boyfriend stealer, look in the direction of Peyton for that" said Rachel laughing

"Plus I only have eyes for you Bevin"

"Rachel I know your not and skills that is so sweet" says Bevin kissing him

Just then Lucas came up to them

"Hey Luke want a drink" asked Rachel

"No thanks, im driving, where is Brooke?" asked Lucas who hadn't seen her for a while

"Oh she went home" said Rachel

"Really? Who took her" asked Lucas who was secretly hoping she hadn't went home with some random guy

"Nobody she walked" sighed Rachel, who felt bad for letting Brooke go

"You let her go on her own. When did she go" said Lucas raising his voice a little

"About 10 minutes ago .let her go? God no but you no what she's like Lucas she gets an idea in her head and there is no stopping her and I……"

Rachel didn't have a chance to finish her sentence; Lucas was already out the door. He wasn't going to let Brooke walk home especially that late at night, plus she was the only reason he had come to the party and if she wasn't now there well he didn't want to be either

**Okay hope you liked, please review and if you haven't reviewed before please as you know I love reviews they make me happy lol**


	31. Forget The World

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill or the characters, just the idea for this story. Also don't own the first line of this chapter or the last that are both written in italics, snow patrol do. Its there song im just borrowing the lyrics lol**

**Thank you everyone for reviews, always love getting them.lol ok I think I might have confused people last chapter, I think It might have been a little misleading cause a lot of you thought something might happen to Brooke but no It doesn't it was really just my way of having a B/L moment without having anyone around lol .hope you like this chapter and its not too disappointing and as always cant wait to hear what you think :)**

**CHAPTER 31**

_**I don't know where,Confused about how as well**_

Lucas ran outside looking for Brooke but couldn't see her anywhere; he jumped into his car and dialed the familiar number into his phone whilst putting his key into the ignition.

_Come on Brooke, pick the phone up_

After what seemed to be forever, she finally answered

"Helloooooooooo" came the merry sound from the other end of the phone

"Brooke where are you?"

"Why? Where are you?" replied a drunken Brooke,

"Seriously where are you?"

"Outside tims"said Brooke simply

"I've just been outside Tims, there is no sign of you" replied an worried Lucas

"No I didn't mean outside **OF** Tim's. I just meant outside Tims, somewhere outside" replied Brooke

He could hear her laughing, how he missed that laugh and how he missed being the one that could make her laugh

"So crazy girl are you going to tell me where you are?" asked an amused Lucas

"I thought I was a pretty girl?" replied Brooke, he could just imagine the expression on her face, and it would be the classic puppy dog one

"You are pretty…….pretty crazy" he laughed

"That's why you like me though" replied Brooke

Lucas smiles

"Yeah that could be it. So anyway tell me where you are and I will come and pick you up"

"No its okay I'm walking, I don't need any help" replied Brooke

She pauses

"But then my feet are really hurting with these stupid shoes and I am a little drunk" admitted Brooke

"A little?"

"Okay maybe a lot but Lucas remember that's our……."

He cuts her off

"our secret, yes I know and don't worry I wont tell anyone. Your secrets safe with me Brooke" replied Lucas although he knew that probably everyone knew she was drunk anyway but thought it was kind of cute that she thought that they didn't

"Aww thanks Luke so you can come get me I'm at the river court"

"Brooke what are you doing there? That's no where near Tim's house and the opposite direction of Rachel's"

"I dunno, I just………I was just walking and I kinda ended up here" said Brooke

"Ok well don't move" replied Lucas changing direction, he had been heading to Rachel's house to see if she was there.

"But Luke…….I really need to sit down"

He laughs

"No I mean don't leave the rivercourt, you can sit down"

"Oh okay"

"Right wont be long" said Lucas

He is just about to end the call when

"Luke"

"Yeah?

"Hurry, I think that there might be bears" says Brooke in an almost childlike voice

Lucas shakes his head and laughs

"Brooke there is no bears" said Lucas trying to reassure her

_Oh god she's so cute_

"How do you know? questioned Brooke

"Because I just do"

"Are you sure?"Asked Brooke clearly not convinced

"Yes" replied Lucas

"Um okay, I believe you but still I don't want to take any chances so please hurry Lucas" said Brooke, he could hear her tapping her shoe on the ground the way she always did when she was being impatient

"I'm coming,"

He ends the call and is still laughing and starts driving to the river court

_Bears at the rivercourt??Crazy girl_

Meanwhile at the River court

Brooke sits down on the grass, looking at the view from the rivercourt, it was truly beautiful, the river with the buildings in the background and the lights reflecting off the water, she lay down on the grass looking up at the stars. She loved this place

5 minutes later

And she could hear a car behind her, and then followed by footsteps, she didn't bother to get up she still lay on the ground

"Hey ,What you doing Brooke?" replied Lucas, who was standing beside her

"Lying down" came the response from a drunk brook

He laughs and sits down beside her, she sits up too

"So did you have a good night?"

"it was okay although its not exactly the best party I've been too but then what can you expect from Dim?,"

Lucas laughs

"Very true plus everyone knows Brooke Davis has the best parties"

"exactly you know I should have you on my team when me and Rachel have our little argument about who does the best parties and she always says she does and she always gets Bevin to agree with her.next time you can stick up for me and tell her that her parties suck and that mine will always be the best.with you and haley both on my side,I will win easy"

"Oh really, and what do I get if I do that" smirks Lucas

Brooke looks at him and playfully nudges him and smiles

"My eternal gratitude"

She lies back down on the grass, looking up at the stars,

"Lucas lie down" says Brooke pulling him down beside her

He lies down, neither saying a word just happy that the other one is there

"It's beautiful isn't it?" says Brooke after a few minutes

_Not as beautiful as you_

"Yeah it is"

"What's that star called?" she asked pointing at a random star in the sky

"It's called………..Brooke" joked Lucas, although Brooke thought he was serious

"Oh My God really?" asked Brooke

"Um no, I dunno Brooke I know nothing about stars" replied Lucas, feeling kind of bad that she had thought he was serious

Brooke smiled

"Me either, the only stars I know about live in the pages of Us weekly" laughed Brooke

"I guess I should get you home" replied Lucas, all though he didn't want to move from that spot, in that moment of time it was like everything that had happened didn't exist and it was just them…….just together, he knew they were just friends and he did have to keep reminding himself of that fact but he didn't want to think of that or anything else, he just wanted to lie there with her and forget the world

"Can we just stay here for a while Luke, I don't want to go just yet

He nods

"Okay I don't want to go either"

_**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

**Well everyone tell me what you think of the chapter.please review and if you havent before please do :)**


	32. Never Give Up Hope

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters and I don't own series 4 and I'm glad I don't own series 4 omg did you see that episode the other night? It was shocking**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. Love you all :).sorry it was so long for a update but that document manager thingy wouldnt let me upload argh**

**you have no idea how mad I was when I watched one tree hill and that "closure scene" between Brooke and Lucas, it was like the writers were trying to rewrite everything that's happened between them also you know the banquet scene? what was going on there? one minute its Lucas and Brooke and then there is somebody else sitting there, its not chad.im probably not making sense but if you look closly at it somone else is playing lucas and you only see the side of face its clear its not Chad Don't understand how one minute chads there then he's not. **

**time to stop my little rant and now on to the story, another few B/L moments this chapter to cheer up anyone that's disappointed by this weeks episode. Hope you like the chapter :)**

**CHAPTER 32**

Brooke and Lucas had been lying down beside each other in a comfortable silence for what seemed to be forever. Not wanting the night to end but both knew it would that was the thing about forgetting the world for a while you know you cant forget it forever no matter how much you want to but then that didn't mean the evening had to end did it? Brooke breaks the silence

"You know I could do with a drink" said Brooke

"Think you have had enough alcohol for one night Brooke" said Lucas

"I didn't mean alcohol, I just though maybe you and I could go get a coffee somewhere"

"You want a coffee now?"

"Well were friends aren't we, that's what friends do" said Brooke

"What do they do?"

They have coffee" replied Brooke

He laughs at her, she sits up

"Well I do know a café that will be open now plus I kind of know the owner" said Lucas referring to his mom's café

"Plus you love my company and can't get enough of it" jokes Brook

_If only you knew_

He stands up then turns towards her offering her his hand, she smiles at him and takes his hand he pulls her up

"Thanks Luke" says Brooke letting go of his hand and walking off to his car, followed by Lucas, they get into the car and drive off

* * *

A little while later

They arrive at the café, as they enter the bell on the door chimes.

"We're just about to close"shouted Karen from the counter, she has her back turned and doesn't see them

"It's just me" replied Lucas

Karen turns around

"Hello you two. Brooke its seems like its been forever since I last saw you"

"Hey Karen"

They both hug

This was what had also been hard about the last few months, she had missed Karen terribly but because of everything she didn't feel before she could come see her, she didn't want to make Karen take sides with the whole thing and plus as she was Lucas mum she wouldn't ever ask her to either ..Karen was the kind of mum Brooke had always wanted had always wished for, Brookes relationship with her own parents was very strained which was hard for her because no matter how independent Brooke was she sometimes missed having a family.

"Its nice too see you two being friends again

"Yeah well I couldn't not be after he saved me from the bears at the rivercoat"replied Brooke

Karen looks at them with a puzzled look on her face

"bears? At the river court?"

Brook nods her head

"Yes bears" said Brooke

Lucas is trying to keep a straight face and not laugh and its clear to Karen it must be some kind of private joke between them

"It's a long story mom you would have needed to be there" laughs Lucas

Karen smiles at her son; she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him so happy; it hadn't been in a long time .Brooke sits down at one of the tables

"Oh okay. So do you two want something to drink" asked Karen already making her way around to the other side of the counter

"Yeah I will have a hot chocolate, Brooke what about you?" asked Lucas

"Ooh a hot chocolate that sounds nice I will have one too" said Brooke

"Sure, I will help mum make them, wont be long" said Lucas heading behind the counter

"Lucas and can I have ……….

He cuts her off

"With whipped cream and those little marshmallows you like I know" smiled Lucas

"You remembered?"

"I remember everything about you Brooke" smiled Lucas; he then walked off to make the drinks with his mum

She smiled to herself at the comment he had made. In some ways it was kind of strange how they had become friends so easily again. It wasn't awkward with Lucas or hard to talk to him infact it was like the past months hadn't happened

_I'm glad I have you back in my life_

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen

Karen is watching Lucas who is taking a lot of time on Brooke's hot chocolate, making sure there was enough whipped cream and enough marshmallows on the top, perhaps longer than anyone would spend making a hot chocolate

"Lucas it looks fine, its just hot chocolate" said an amused Karen, at the sight of her son being so meticulous with the hot chocolate

"What? Yeah I know I just…….I don't know" shrugged Lucas

"So are you two………"

Lucas shakes his head already knowing what his mums about to say

"No were just friends, that's all she wants" sighed Lucas

Karen looks at Lucas she can see the disappointment etched in his face

"And you of all people should know what can come out of a friendship if you let it. Things will work out"

"Thanks mom"

"Anytime"

Lucas walks off with the tray to where Brookes sitting, Karen doesn't join them as she decides to give them some time on there own.

Lucas walks over to where brook is sitting and gives her the hot chocolate

"Here you go"

"Thanks Luke"

She pauses and takes some and is about to say something when Lucas bursts out laughing

"What?" asks a puzzled Brooke

"You've got some on your face"

She laughs and tries to wipe it off but isn't successful

"Did I get it" laughed Brooke

Lucas shakes his head still laughing .She starts rummaging around her bag looking for her compact mirror but can't find it

"Must have left my compact back at the house..."

"Nevermind"says Lucas bringing his hand up to her face and wiping the cream off with one of his fingers till it was all gone; his very touch had Brooke almost at a loss of words, he smiles at her

"There you go pretty girl much better" said Lucas removing his hand from the side of her face

"Thanks Luke"

"That's okay. so tell me how is things with you and Rachel you two seem really close, at one point I never thought that was possible" admitted Lucas

"She's been such a good friend to me especially after everything happened, To be honest I never thought anyone could fill the gap that Peyton left but with Rachel she has, its like ive known her forever and she's helped me through some dark days you know?" admitted Brooke

She looks up at Lucas who has a sad look on his face"

"I'm sorry Brooke, I was partly to blame for those dark days wasn't I" said Lucas his voice was tinged with sadness

"you have nothing to say sorry for, everything that happened you had no control over it, and yeah I had my share of dark days but you probably did too and least we got through it, I don't know maybe things happen for a reason, this is taught me how important everyone in my life is and never to give up hope" said Brooke

Lucas nods and smiles raising his cup

"Well then on that note here's to hope" smiles Lucas

Brooke smiles and raises her cup tapping it lightly with Lucas cup

"Yeah here's to hope" smiled Brooke

**Well hope you like, tell me what you think, lots and lots of reviews would make me very happy. Hint hint ;) lol**


	33. Deeper Than Friendship

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**I don't own one tree hill or the characters or series 4, just the idea for the story**

**Thanks for reviews everyone, sorry for the long wait but im so busy at work at the moment so I haven't been able to update as much as I usually do .lol anyways who saw that episode with the leyton kiss??omg I thought when I saw the pics for it that it was gonna be some major thing but lol that was the most awkward kiss ever and then Lucas says to her "this is ok, us isn't it" lol well he said something like that didn't pay much attention to it but Peyton was like "its perfect" and she walks off and he did you see him sigh he didn't look happy at all. I think he is already having doubt, I hope brucas get back together soon.lol now after my little rant time for the story I hope you like it**

**CHAPTER 33**

After an hour of talking in the café, Lucas had drove Brooke back to Rachel's and was now parked outside the house

"So thanks for tonight Luke"

"For what?" asked Lucas

"Tonight didn't suck as much as I thought it would"

Lucas smiles at her

"I guess I better get going" said Brooke

She opens the car door

"See you tomorrow at school Lucas"

"Yeah and for detention"

Brooke had completely forgotten about the detention, she frowned at this, spending a couple hours in a small room with Peyton wasn't exactly what she would call a good time, infact it was what she would call a nightmare

"Oh god Yeah and Peyton's going to be there, im going to keep out of her way; I will probably start that poem that we are supposed to be doing for Wednesday"

"Haven't you started it yet?"

Brooke smiles at him

"No of course not, have you? I bet you started it when Miss Lane told us about it, bet you have completed it already?"

Lucas laughs and she looks at him puzzled

"What"

"Nothing it's just you know me too well"

"Yours is going to be so good. mines wont be good at all, least it wont be the worse, that's the one good thing about Tim, no matter how bad mines is his will be ten times worst, so what's yours about?"

He didn't want to tell her it was about her, about his feelings for her, what if he did and she told him that she didn't think of him that way anymore or even worse what if she told him she liked someone else. Questions like this occasionally spun in his head and he couldn't find a clear answer for them and he knew that there were questions that he may never be able to ask her

"It's just about….life" lied Lucas

Brooke knew he was hiding something from the look on his face but didn't know what it was and didn't want to push so doesn't ask about it

"Ooh sounds mysterious" replied Brooke

"Well im a man of mystery thought you knew that already" laughed Lucas

"Well there is nothing wrong with a bit of mystery its kinda sexy……"

she stops her sentence, realizing what she is saying .She was finding it hard fighting the way she felt for him, the way the night was going it was like old times, the way they used to be but of course it wasn't the same, what they had was friendship and of course she loved being his friend again but that was just it she loved him and not just the love that a friend feels for another friend, it was deeper than that it was love, She was **IN** love with him. But she knew she couldn't ever admit that because the one thing she feared more than anything else was being rejected but not just being rejected but being rejected by him

"Kinda sexy? I would have thought I was more than just kind of sexy" joked Lucas

Brooke smiles at him and gets out of the door, they share a look as he waits for her response but she avoids the question trying to stay away from the subject

_Of course your sexy, you're so………oh my god I need to stop thinking about this, hes just a guy when have I ever been lost with words when it comes to a guy? But then he's not just a guy he's Lucas, the only guy that always manages to get me at a loss of words all the time._thought brooke

"Goodnight Lucas" says Brooke, shutting the car door

"Hey you never answered me" shouts Lucas from the car

"She is just about to open the house door and turns to him and gives him the trademark Brooke Davis smile

"Your right I never" smirks Brooke waving at him then goes inside

He watches her go inside and starts the engine to his car

"Goodnight beautiful" whispers Lucas

He then drives off

* * *

Meanwhile inside Rachel's house

Brooke walks into the room she shares with Rachel ,Rachel is sprawled across her bed, still dressed in her party clothes ,its clear she must have fell asleep the second she lay down probably due to the amount of the alcohol she drunk, however she wakes up when she hears Brooke come in

"Hey brookie, so where have you been and more importantly who have you been with" smiled a drunk Rachel

"Lucas gave me a lift home"

"Did you kiss?" asked Rachel

"No"

"Why?"

"Because were friends"

"So you didn't kiss him? So what did you do? I can't believe that you left before me yet I was back before you "

"We looked at the stars for a while then went for a coffee"

"You looked at the stars how romantic" said Rachel clapping her hands excitedly

"It wasn't like that, it wasn't a romantic situation, and it was just two friends….."

Rachel cuts her off

"Yeah yeah well all I'm going to say is .he must be a very special friend to first of all chase after you when you went and walked home which I have to say was silly because anything could have happened ….but anyway getting back to you and your knight in shining Armour. He picks you up from wherever you were, you look at the stars you go for coffee and he drives you home that sounds more like a date."Said Rachel

"It wasn't a date" says Brooke simply

"Well maybe it wasn't a date but you can deny it all you like brookie but I know this thing you have with Lucas goes so much deeper than friendship and you know it too.

Brooke didn't say anything and Rachel smiled and lay back down on the bed closing her eyes, to her Brookes silence spoke volumes. Brooke smiled at Rachel, it was funny how well Rachel knew her, she hadn't known each long but Rachel could always tell when Brooke was lying especially when the subject was Lucas. Even when drunk Rachel always had wise words to say, and once again it was true what she was saying and Brooke knew that

**well hope you liked the chapter,hope it was worth the wait?please review and tell me what you think :)**


	34. Caught In A Moment

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters just the storyline **

**Thanks for reviews your guys are great. this site is playing up again I was reviewing a story called "make a wish" and the review has turned up on my story review list instead of the story I was reviewing ,very strange. So if you see my review and wonder why I'm reviewing my own story I'm not the sites being stupid again lol**

**CHAPTER 34**

Brooke arrived the next morning for school early which was unusual for her as usually she was always running late .She had left without Rachel who had been suffering with the hangover from hell and had told Brooke that she would catch up with her later before once again lying back down as according to Rachel "school can wait"

As Brook entered the school, she got a few looks from guys who all fancied her. As she walked past, she could hear them stop there conversations to look at her. She smiled slightly. she had always liked the attention she got from guys, Rachel would always tell her "you can have any guy you want" and Brooke would always roll her eyes at the comment as she knew that it wasn't true as there was some guys well one guy she couldn't ever have so matter how much she was wanted by every guy and no matter how flattering it was to be wanted by them, it wasn't the same. They didn't see the real Brooke or know her, they just knew her as the hot cheerleader, the party girl, they didn't know the real her but then not many people did only the close group of friends that she had, there had only ever been one guy who she had let in completely in and that guy still owned her her heart.

Brooke walked up to her locker, opening it and getting some books out. She felt a tap on her shoulder she spun around to see Haley and Nathan standing behind her.

"Hey tutor girl, Nathan how's things"

"Fine" snapped Nathan

"What's up with you?"

"Oh ignore him Brooke, Nathan is just in a mood because we have detention today and he would rather be shooting hoops than having a detention even if it does mean he gets to spend more time with me but apparently that's not appealing"

Nathan wraps his arms around Haley and kisses her on the cheek

"Of course it's appealing but you in a cheerleaders outfit is more appealing" smirks Nathan

Haley smiles and kisses him

"I will see you two later when you come up for air" laughs Brooke, realizing she probably won't get much of a conversation out of them anytime soon. She sees Mouth standing at his locker, she walks over to him

"Hey"

"Oh hey Brooke, wheres Rachel"

"Probably still in bed, regretting drinking as much as she did last night"

"She did have quite a lot didn't she" laughed mouth

"A lot? I think she probably drunk the place dry judging by the state of her this morning"

"So did Lucas catch up with you last night?"

"Yeah he did"

"Oh good, he looked worried when he had heard you walked home"

"Well he shouldn't have been I'm a big girl I can look after myself"

"Doesn't matter sometimes we all need to be taken care of from time to time" smiles mouth as he sees Lucas walking towards them

Just then Lucas walks up behind Brooke

"Hey"

"Hey Luke" smiles Brooke

"So is it true you two have detention? What did you do?" asks mouth

"We didn't do anything, Rachel and Peyton were fighting but Mr. Philips decided to be even more of a idiot and punish us all.doesnt he know I have better things to do than sitting in a classroom with Peyton"

"Well least it's not you and Peyton on your own, there will be other people there just incase you try to kill each other" joked mouth

"I wouldn't waste my energy on her"

"Don't you miss her" asked mouth

"Miss her? Yeah I miss her like a hole in the head" said Brooke sarcastically

Brooke then spots Rachel coming through one of the doors

"Well boys I better go see how Rachel is, see you later"

She hugs mouth and then hugs Lucas however the hug she gives Lucas is very different to the hug she gave mouth, mainly down to the fact it lasts longer. Lucas smiles as does Brooke both wishing it could last longer. Mouth looks on at the hug that is happening between his two friends knowing that this was more than just a hug between two friends. Brooke then parts from Lucas

"Um well…..see you later Luke"

Lucas smiles and nods

"Look forward to it"

A smile appears on brooks face, she then turns around and walks off to the direction where she saw Rachel .Lucas watches her go

"im suprised rachel came in,thought she would have took the day off Luke...Lucas?

No response came from Lucas who was still watching brook and was thinking of that hug. Yes it was only a hug but it wasn't just a hug to him, He had missed her so much and even something so simple as a hug meant so much to him, just to have that brief moment where he could remember back to what it was like before, what to was like to hold her the way he used to, that moment meant everything

**Well hope you liked the chapter tell me what you think. And please please review and I will love you all forever lol**


	35. The Dreaded Detention

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters and I don't want to own series 4 because without brucas it sucks big time**

**Thanks for reviews, I always looking forward to reading them .sorry about the long wait for the new chapter, been so busy with work, hope you like the chapter.:)**

**CHAPTER 35**

The day had went in slow for Brooke, who was now putting her books in her locker getting ready to go to the dreaded dentention,.brooke was in a bad mood because she was going to be spending time in the same room as Peyton at detention

"Hey Brooke

Brooke turns around to see Lucas smiling at her

"Hi"

"What's wrong" asked Lucas, he could already tell she wasn't her usual cheery self

She smiles at the fact that he already knows something is wrong without her having to say

"nothing ……well not really,im just not exactly looking forward to detention, I know nobody ever does look forward to but spending time with Peyton doesn't exactly thrill me and I can tell this is just going to just depress me and I just don't want to avoid any confrontations with her "

"Well I will protect you" joked Lucas

"Ooh it's just like having my own knight in shining armour" laughs Brooke

"So I was wondering is it okay if I walk you to detention? Smiled Lucas

Brooke smiles and nods, his smile always could make her feel a million times better

"Id like that"

"Good cause Id like it too" replied Lucas

They walk off together towards detention

* * *

Meanwhile in detention 

Peyton was already sat in the room, she had been the first to arrive, and was sat right at the back, drawing in her sketch pad. She wondered if anyone would turn uo,she hoped that they wouldn't turn up because even though she hated having detention she would rather have it on her own than with a lot of people who hated her so if they didn't come that would be a huge relief. However she soon realized her wish wasn't granted, when Tim, Nathan and Haley came through the door.

"Tim since when were you ever first for detention you're usually late"

"Hey man when miss lanes doing detention im hardly going to be late, she would miss me If I was late"

Haley laughed and rolled her eyes at Tim. she walks to the table in front of Peyton and puts her books down and turns to Peyton

"Hey Peyton"

"What do you want?" asked Peyton looking up from her sketch pad

"Nothing, I was just being friendly"smiled haley

"Friendly? Haley you haven't spoke to me since the wedding from hell and now you're talking to me? Whats the point? If you had wanted to be my friend you would have talked to me sooner but you didn't. Thought we were friends but you dumped me as soon as you got the first chance to"said peyton glaring at her

"Peyton look I cant lie to you and say that im okay with what you did, what you did wasn't right it wasn't and I cant just pretend that everything is okay,youve hurt people I care about like Lucas and Brooke"said haley

"and what your saying is you don't care about me or how hurt I am, I know I did wrong Haley but what about Lucas he made me think we had something special and the whole time he's stringing me along but no nobody says anything about that but then that's because nobody cares about me"

Just then Rachel, Brooke and Lucas enter the room, Peyton and Haley don't see them as they're still having there conversation

"Of course I care about you but Brooke she's like my sister and Lucas is like a brother.theyre like family to me"

Brooke smiled hearing Haley talk about her like that, she had always wanted a sister and she had always thought of Haley as a sister too. She sits down at a table, Lucas sits next to her and Rachel is on the other side of her. The last thing Brooke wanted was to get into any kind of conversation with Peyton or as the case was it would probably be an argument and Brooke had already silently vowed to herself that she would avoid her like the plague and that's what she intended to do although she couldn't help but listen in to the rest of the conversation that was happening between Haley and Peyton

"Well that's just fine, might have known you would take Brookes side Haley" said Peyton angrily

"You know what im not even going to talk to you when you're like this"replied haley

Haley turns around and sits down

"Shouldn't be too hard for you since you haven't hardly talked to me anyway, why break the habit huh?"replied Peyton sarcastically

"Oh Peyton why don't you do us all a favor and just shut up" shouted Rachel from the other side of the classroom

Haley is about to say something to Peyton but then miss lane walks in to the class. Nathan and Tim are still talking when she enters and Rachel and Peyton are trading insults

"Right quiet down .is everyone here?"

She pauses and look at the bit of paper with everyone's name on it, and counts to make sure everyone is there, once she's satisfied they're all there, she sits down on her chair

"looks like we are in a for a long afternoon, I suggest you all try to get on, your going to be spending the next few hours together by the end of today your going to feel like your lifelong friends okay im sure you all have work to be doing so get on with it"

"Life long friends with Peyton? Hell will freeze over before that happens" muttered Rachel, before opening one of her books and starting to write .

**Well what did you think? Please review. Can't wait to read them**.


	36. If Only The Could Read Each Others Minds

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer:I dont own the show or the characters and im glad i dont own series 4 as I dont like the way its going so far**

Thankyou all for the lovely reviews,i feel kind of bad as its been so long since I last updated but ive just been so busy at the moment with work and as I work in a nursery its just been very very busy lately and ive also had kids club at night too.Im gonna try to update quicker,ive been updating the other story called **"without you" **but thats only because that is story is already written and i just have to post it thats why that always updated quicker...lol anyway im rambling now but i promise i will try and update this as quickly can :)Now onto the story .enjoy

**Chapter 36**

Everyone in the class is busy writing expect for Tim who hasn't took his eyes of Miss Lane since she entered the room, Miss lanes mobile starts to ring

"Hello? Oh Dave I was wondering when you would call" a smile appears across the young teachers face

"No I'm taking detention today, yes I miss you too…….."

She looks up seeing that all eyes are on her and doesn't exactly want to share her conversation with her boyfriend with the class

"Okay everyone I need to take this call so…..im going to step out for a little while but I will be back"

She stands up and opens the door

"oh and just because im not in the room it doesn't mean that it's a excuse for you all to talk, I expect you all to do the work you have in front of you and no talking whilst im away"

She turns and walks out the door and of course the minuite she does everyone starts to talk

"Earth to Dim, come in Dim" joked Rachel trying to snap him out of the trance he was currently in as she had seen him staring at miss lane

"Who do you think she was talking to" asked Tim

"Who cares, hate to break this to you Tim but you and miss lane are never going to happen"said rachel

This of course was not what Tim wanted to hear

"I could have a chance with her, she obviously wants me just like every girl does, and they can't get enough of the Tim Man"

Rachel rolls her eyes

"Yeah sure, I bet she has to fight her feelings for you every day must be pure agony for her" said Rachel sarcastically

Brooke, Lucas and Haley laugh whilst Nathan tries to keep the laughter in. Tim doesn't realize that she's being sarcastic and nods his head

"Yes very true, but can't say im surprised every girl I know wants me"

"I don't know how we would all live through a day without seeing your gorgeous face staring back at us" replied Rachel, her voice full of sarcasm

"Well don't worry you wont have to ever find out " winked Tim

Rachel just shakes her head and laughs at him

"Wonder why miss lane isn't back yet" asked Tim

Peyton looks up from her books, she had been avoiding them so far but since nobody else had answered his question she decides to answer it

"Because she's on the phone to her boyfriend, he always phones at this time" said Peyton

"How do you know that?" asked Haley turning around to face her

"doesn't everyone?dont you remember in English class the other week she said she was going to see her boyfriend Dave at the weekend and she hadn't seen him in a while as he works away but they always talk on the phone at the same time every day for hours, its obvious that's who it must be" replied Peyton

"She doesn't have a boyfriend" said Tim glaring at her

Peyton rolls her eyes

"Oh im sorry Tim, I know you thought she was saving herself for you" replied Peyton sarcastically

"Whatever" said Tim simply it was clear his good mood had been ruined

* * *

Lucas watched Brooke as she was busy writing something into her notepad, he smiles at the look of concentration on her face, he taps her on the shoulder 

"What are you writing?"

She covers the paper with her hand

"Just writing"said brooke simply

"Writing what?" asked Lucas, trying to look at the paper

"Just that poem we have to write for English?"

"Can I read it?"

Brooke shakes her head dramatically

"Oh My God no, I can't let you read it"

"Why?" asked a amused Lucas

"Well….um your good at writing and I'm just…..well I'm not, this is poems only for miss lanes eyes"

"Well I think it will be amazing, everything you do always is amazing" smiled Lucas

A smile spreads across Brookes face; her dimples showing in full view, Lucas loved being the one responsible for making her smile. In the last few months that was one of the things he had missed was her smile he hadn't seen it much and at the time he knew that the reason for that was because of the hurt she had felt after everything that had happened so to finally to see that smile back on her face well words couldn't express what that meant to Lucas

"Thank you although I think you must be thinking of someone else because nothing I do is that amazing" sighed Brooke

"It is to me" admitted Lucas

_Could he be any sweeter, such a nice guy, If only I could find a nice guy like him, if only he felt for me what I felt for him_

"Thanks Luke you're a good friend" said Brooke smiling before starting to write back in her book

Brooke didn't see Lucas frown at the comment

_I just wish I was more than that_

**Well what do you all think do you like? Please review**


	37. Hell Is Calling

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Dislaimer:I dont own one tree hill or any of the characters that appear in this story**

**Hey I know its been ages since I updated ive just been so busy and yeah I know i updated the other story but i basicly had written all of that one and had just had to post it up.I feel really bad though because I feel like ive neglected this story which isnt good and if im honest the way series 4 is going has seriously annoyed me and sometimes when i write chapters i look to a episode and brucas scenes to get my inspiration from but series 4 there is nothing to get inspiration from as mark seems to be trying to rewrite the brucas history its hard to watch for me as a fan that the couple i love be treated the way they have but anyways even though I was in a bad mood with this whole leyton thing im in a better mood now because ive been watching my oth dvds and all those great brucas scenes from all the past series and all that brucas magic has inspired me and just restored my faith in the couple even more.no matter what brucas belong together and lucas is a smart guy so no doubt he should come to his senses eventually on the show and hopefully soon.im gonna try and update this story as much as I can as I think its only fair for all you faithful people that have read and reviewed my story and I know the shows not going the way we want but we just need to keep the faith because people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end :).I hope you like this chapter and please review**

**CHAPTER 37**

Lucas sat at his table looking at the clock only ten minutes had passed so far and being in that room wasn't the best place in the world as the negative atmosphere in the room could be cut with a knife and although he hated being in the same room with Peyton a girl who had lied, deceived and twisted everything to get her way there was a silver lining and his was Brooke .Her just being there made him feel better

"You okay" asked Brooke looking up from her her notepad

"What? Oh yeah im fine pretty girl I was just thinking"

"So I can see you always get that look on your face when you're deep in thought" replied Brooke

"What look" asked Lucas smiling to her

She then scrunches her face up and does the look he was doing to perfection

"I do not do that" laughed Lucas

"Yeah you do I call it the brooding look" replied Brooke

"You have a name for it?" asked Lucas

"Of course "said Brooke simply like it wasn't anything before going back to writing in her book

He smiles at how well she knew him how well she had always known him. She always could read him like a book although there was things she didn't seem to be able to read like his thoughts and feelings for her

* * *

Peyton sat at the table drawing in her sketch pad lately that was what she had been doing more and more. Drawing was the one thing that had remained constant in Peyton's life everything else always came and went. Plus drawing was Peyton's escapism from everything but then some times it wasn't because mostly she drew anything that was troubling her in hopes of trying to make sense of what was happening but the more she drew it the more it didn't make sense, The one good thing about drawing was if she didn't like what she saw in front of her she could erase it but the same unfortunately could not be done in life. She was now drawing the scene which was going on in front of her Lucas was watching Brooke as she wrote something in her notepad occasionally he would say something to her but Peyton couldn't hear what but Brooke would look up and smile at him. It angered Peyton the way he was looking at Brooke the way he always looked at Brooke and the way he never looked at her. The anger was evident in the picture she drew of Lucas and Brooke they had happy expressions on there face but behind them stood a lone figure with a hurt and angry expression on her face it was a picture of her. The caption simply read "WHAT I CAN NEVER HAVE". She didnt know herself whether the caption meant her friendship with brooke or did it mean her what she had with lucas or didnt have as the case may be.She looks at the picture for a few moments before the picture it self made her even angrier and she pushed all thoughts of them out of her head she rips the picture up and puts it in her bag

_"I don't care anyway I don't need anyone especially them."_ Thought Peyton to herself

Rachel was watching Peyton looking at Brooke and Lucas and the annoyed look on Peyton's face was clear

"Kills you inside don't it" smirked Rachel

"Shut the hell up" answered Peyton who didn't want any type of conversation with Rachel of all people

Rachel smiled again knowing that she was having the desired effect on her

"Why Peyton? Did I hit a raw nerve" said Rachel; she then turned back around before Peyton could say anything else

_She thinks she knows everything stupid little bitch.I hate her I hate all of them not one single person ever defends me or even tries to. They would all probably walk over glass bare foot to defend Brooke though. I do one thing wrong and I am public enemy number one, nobody actually cares that I loved Lucas and I was only doing what I did because I had to plus if Jake hadn't screwed things up for me. Lucas and I would be married now and I would found a way to fix things so that he would never have needed to find out about everything_

She is brought out of her thoughts by her phone ringing she picks it up from her bag and looks at the caller ID it reads "HELL". She frowns and then answers it.

"What do you want" asked Peyton quietly so that nobody else would know who was calling her

She can hear Dan on the other end laughing

"Now now Peyton is that anyway to talk to a friend of yours"

"Listen I don't have time for this now I have detention and if I get caught talking on the phone when I'm in dentention I wont hear the end of it" replied Peyton

"Detention? Well your days just go from bad to worse don't they? So what did you do?" said Dan

Peyton could almost imagine what he was doing he probably had that smug look on his face that he always did

"I didn't do anything and now I'm in a room with Rachel and her little minions, it's boring the hell out of me" said an irritated Peyton

She pauses and looks around the room although nobody is looking at her its clear they are listening to the conversation and by the look on their faces it was clear they didn't like the last remark

She continues

"Its not my fault if some people get annoyed over the least thing" said Peyton saying the last part of the sentence louder than the rest making sure they heard it"

She can hear Dan laughing again on the other end of the phone

"Well looks like you can give as good as you get Peyton anyway your coming to Tric tonight aren't you?

"I need some days off I don't feel like it today" said peyton

"If we all said that we wouldn't get anything done plus I thought maybe you and I could talk"

"About?" asked Peyton

"Well our little plan didn't go well did it and I think we need to talk more about it"

"No I think I'm busy"

"Doing what?" asked Dan

"I plan to spend my time counting my records" said Peyton sarcastically

"Come on Peyton you know you want to come really plus I've been good to you remember and I'm only asking you to come tonight so we can talk" said Dan with a sickenly sweet tone to his voice

"I think its best if I don't come I don't want any trouble "

She knew if Lucas or any others knew that it was Dan on the phone she would get a another lecture or just another disaproving look

"Who said anything about trouble it's just you and me having a drink and let's face it what would you be doing otherwise? Going around to Brookes? I don't think so but by all means if you would rather go home to a empty house and think about what everyone else will be doing then go along and do that but if you ask me it's a pretty stupid thing to sit at home caring for people who obviously couldn't care less about you" replied Dan

Dan's words sink in as Peyton looks around the room, Dan was right not one of them cared about her so why should she care about them. Why shouldn't she go to see Dan its not like she cared what anyone of them thought well that was what she kept telling herself but somewhere deep down inside she did care about what they thought and she did care about them but she had buried any thoughts of caring for them deep down inside of her so much so that Peyton herself had began to believe she didn't care or maybe it was more the fact she wanted to believe she didn't care because if she could believe that then the looks everyone gave and the things they said wouldn't hurt her half as much as they did

"Fine I guess I don't have anything better to do"

"good speak to you later and Peyton remember in life we all have to look after number 1 because nobody else will look after people like us, we are one of a kind don't forget it"

"Bye Dan" snapped Peyton pressing the button to end the call

_Is Dan right am I just like him? Ruining everything that I touch because that's what he does_

Nathan leans over to her with a disapproving look on his face as he has obviously heard who she was speaking to

"I would have thought you would have learned to stay away from him Peyton, Look I don't know the whole story but whatever is going on between you and my dad you need to stop it. Because next time people might get hurt more than they have. I know my dad can be controlling when he wants to be but Peyton believe me by still associating with him it's just going make things worse in the long run"

She looks at him surprised that he's actually bothering to talk to her let alone give her advice

"What if I can't stop it" asked Peyton, her tough exterior was almost melting

"Peyton does he have some sort of hold over you?asked Nathan with a concerned look on his face

"Because the way you've been lately and things you have done well I just cant believe you would do it on your own accord that's not the Peyton I know"

Nathan didn't agree with what Peyton had done to Lucas actually he hated what she had done but he also hated seeing her on a one way mission to self destruction and thought perhaps his advice might help but of course once again Peyton's defenses shot back up and she didn't listen to him

"Maybe you just never did know me Nathan perhaps nobody ever did" sighs Peyton who didn't want to talk about the subject anymore

She once again starts to draw again in her sketch pad

"You can't avoid this forever Peyton" said Nathan

"Just watch me "said Peyton glaring at him then going back to her drawing

Nathan shakes his head at her stubbornness

"Fine well do whatever you want you will anyway "answered Nathan taking one final look at her then turning away wishing he hadnt even bothered

**Well what did you think ?I know there wasnt really much brucas moments in this chapter but there will be in the next.I hope you liked the chapter please review thanks :)**


	38. Truth or Dare

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters just the idea for this story**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews I didn't get as many as I normally get but thank you to everyone that did review and enjoy the chapter :)**

**CHAPTER 38**

"I'm soooooo bored" came the dramatic response from Rachel as she started tapping her pen on the table

She had already read her cosmopolitan magazine twice, checked her phone for any new messages and most importantly put Peyton in her place and now she was busy thinking what else she could do. This may have been detention but Rachel would rather stick needles in her eyes than actually do such a thing as work

"Well maybe you and Tim should go off into a closet and entertain yourself" replied Peyton cuttingly

Tim head shoots up from what he is doing and he starts grinning at Rachel

"Tim that is not going to happen" says Rachel whilst glaring at Peyton

"You have as much chance of that happening as you do with miss lane dating you its never going to happen man" laughed Nathan

"It could happen" muttered Tim

"Anyway I would have thought that would be more your scene Peyton or are is just skeletons in the closet that is your trademark?" asked Rachel

"Well I don't have any skeletons in my closet now do I"

"for a second there It almost sounded like you were being truthful but then everyone knows you wouldn't know what the truth was if it came and smacked you in the face ……..wait that's what we should all play" replied Rachel taking her eyes off of Peyton and smiling to everyone else

"Play what? Rachel what's going on in that mind of yours" asked Brooke who could almost imagine the little cogs turning in Rachel's head. She knew too well that an idea was forming in Rachel's head

"We should play truth and dare"

"Rachel you do know this is detention don't you?" said Haley

"Really? I would never have guessed Haley" said Rachel playfully

"Lucas you want to play don't you?" asked Rachel getting up from her chair and sitting on his desk so that he can't continue writing

"Not particularly I've had enough truths to last me for quite a while thanks" replied Lucas

Rachel jumps down from his desk and then turns to Tim

"Tim you want to play don't you?" asks Rachel smiling at him

"Anything's better than doing this poem, theres only so many words I can think of that rhyme with car"

Brooke bursts out laughing and turns to him

"Tim it doesn't have to all rhyme."

"It doesn't?"

Brooke shakes her head

"Well still I give up with it Rachel's idea sounds better" said Tim

"brookie what about you" asked Rachel

"Okay I'm in come on tutor girl its time for a rest from those books "said Brooke smiling at her

Haley didn't think this was a good idea because she knew this game could end up ending in disaster like nearly every game they all played

"But if Miss Lane comes back……"

"If she does we can just say we were all having an open conversation about some project that we all have to do "

"But I don't have a project" replied a clueless Tim

"None of us do Tim it's just an excuse" said Rachel rolling her eyes in the process

"Okay I see" said Tim who still had a puzzled look on his face

"So Haley come on please I'm so bored and there's nothing better do"said Rachel giving Haley her best puppy dog expression

Haley finally gives in

"Fine I will play, Nathan are you playing?"

Nathan nods

Lucas leans over and whispers into Brookes ear

"Why do I have this horrible feeling that this isn't going to end well?"

"Because these type of games never do, don't worry Luke I will protect you "laughed Brooke

"Well then if your there to protect me then that's all I need"

They share a meaningful look which doesn't go unnoticed by Rachel

"Right lets get started and that's if you two can tear your eyes off of each other" said Rachel smiling mischievously

Brooke gives her a "I'm gonna kill you for saying that" look while Lucas just laughs and shakes his head at Rachel's comment not trying to give away the fact that Rachel was right about what she saw but although both of them cant seem to see that they both love each other Rachel isn't stupid and she knows from the looks Lucas gave Brooke that Lucas still must have feelings for her.

"Lucas truth or dare? And remember once you've chosen you can't go back and change it" said Rachel

The look of dread could be seen on Lucas face it was clear he was worried about what to pick. This was Rachel and no matter how nice she was these days he still wondered if she would be mean to him

"Truth" said Lucas after a few moments deciding that picking that would be the safest bet instead of a dare which might have ended up with him embarrassing himself

"I take it you picked truth because you thought id be mean and give you a really nasty dare to do" said Rachel knowingly

Lucas face says it all and she knows she's right

"Don't worry Luke I just save the purely awful dares for Peyton she deserves them" replied Rachel

"I didn't say I was playing" snapped Peyton

"Are you afraid of a little game Peyton but then I know truths don't come easy for you"

"I'm not scared of anything fine I will play"

Rachel doesn't reply and instead turns back to Lucas

"Okay where was I before I was so rudely interrupted oh I know it was a truth wasn't it Lucas?

Lucas nods his head

"Lucas out of the four girls in this room would you say is the sexiest?" asked Rachel

Rachel was on a mission to try and get Lucas to admit his feelings one way or another although she knew she probably had one hell of a job on her hands with not only Lucas but Brooke too they were both as stubborn as each other and Rachel knew that

Peyton sat smiling at this comment because she believed he would say her name because deep inside she still believed Lucas cared for her

Lucas could feel all eyes on him, he didn't know what to say, It wasn't like he didn't know the answer to the question it was of course Brooke but he didn't know if he should say that they were finally friends and he didn't want to do anything that would make her become distant towards him but then he was only answering a question

Brooke waited for his answer wondering who he would say. She hoped more than anything that he wouldn't say Peyton's name. She realized the fact she was staring at him a little too much she looks away

_Please don't say Peyton please don't say her _thought brooke to herself

"Brooke" said Lucas quietly almost so quiet that they couldn't hear him

As Brooke is sitting right next to him she already hears and turns to face him again .She wonders if she heard right

"What did you say Lucas?" asked Rachel

"I said Brooke okay because if I had to choose out of everyone in this room I would choose her" replied Lucas honestly.

A smile appears across Brookes face. She didn't know exactly what this meant that he had picked her but she was pleased that he hadn't chose Peyton. Although she didn't why she thought he would say Peyton's name after everything she did but it had still worried her that he might. However there was someone who wasn't in the least bit happy with Luke's answer and that was Peyton who was busy giving him an angry look annoyed he hadn't chosen her and Rachel couldn't help laugh to herself at how the smile had been wiped off Peyton's face

"My turn .truth or dare Peyton?" asked Tim

"Dare I guess and Tim I don't want anything stupid I know that's going be hard considering you're not the brightest tool in the box"

Tim glared at her

"I dare you to kiss Lucas" replied Tim

Peyton smiles at this

"Dim what are you doing that's the most ridiculous thing to say after everything she has done "said and angry rachel she couldnt believe Tim would say such a thing

Tim laughs

"Relax I'm just kidding I…..

"No wait you can't change it that's the rule remember you're not allowed to go back on it" smirked Peyton standing up and walking towards Lucas.

_Lucas still wants me I know it and I'm going to prove it._thought Peyton

Brooke watched as Peyton made her way towards Lucas. Brooke couldn't watch this she turns around and starts to open the door

**Uh oh drama, well what do you think Luke's gonna do? You will find out next chapter lol hope you like this chapter please review and tell me what you think :)**


	39. Kiss Her

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**I don't own oth or the characters just the idea for this story**

**Thanks guys for the reviews and I agree with you all Tim is kind of dumb………although you may like him after this chapter ;) although I'm not going to say why cause that would ruin it. also did you see the new episode of oth?so not fair there's no brucas scenes anymore and there's hardly any Brooke scenes either its soooooooo annoying im not going to say anything else though cause once I get started on this subject I wont be able to stop lol,anyways now for the story. Enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER 39**

Brooke was ready to walk out of the door the last thing she wanted was to watch Peyton kiss Lucas in fact to see anyone kiss Lucas would be bad enough but to see Peyton do it would be worse.

Peyton smiled smugly as she made her way over to Lucas who made no attempt whatsoever to turn to face her .she bends down to kiss him and closes her eyes but Lucas jumps up from where he's sitting causing Peyton to lose her balance and fall into the desk.Which makes rachel laugh .

"That's not going to happen" says Lucas

Brooke spins around when she hears Luke's comment, she sees Peyton standing back up and by the look on Peyton's face she isn't happy at all However Brooke smiles to herself she is glad at the fact that not only had Lucas not kissed her but Peyton had showed herself up once again

"You can't back out of it Lucas, its part of the game"shot back peyton

"I didn't even want to play the stupid game anyways and if you seriously think that I'm going to kiss you then you're more deluded than I thought" said Lucas shooting her a contemptuous look

"Well you don't have much of a choice do you because it's a game Lucas and it has rules and you have to go along with it"

"I don't have to go along with anything anyway it's your dare so you just can get another one"replied Lucas

"But why should I have a different dare when you're the one who's being difficult" replied Peyton in a childish tone

"Well then Lucas can just have a double dare" replied Tim

"A double dare" asked Rachel .She eyed him up suspiciously it was clear to her than Tim was just making up the rules for this game as he went along.

"Yes since Lucas isn't doing it well that means he now doesn't have a choice he has to do a dare and he can't say no to it" replied Tim it was clear he had an idea in his head and was trying to redeem himself for his last attempt of a dare

"I'm not doing any………."

Tim cuts him off

"I dare you to kiss on the lips for ten seconds Brooke"

Rachel shoots Tim an impressed look as this dare was much better than his previous one

"Lucas doesn't want to kiss me okay so just leave it "said Brooke who hadn't actually meant to say that statement out loud

Lucas starts to walk towards her, it was a dare and of course he could have argued that he didn't want to do it like he had with Peyton but the difference he did want to kiss Brooke

"If I did would you hate me?" joked Lucas trying to lighten the mood

Brooke looked at him and smiled slightly

"No I wouldn't "

Although she knew inside she would hate herself immediately afterwards because she knew if she kissed him that would make her want him even more but even she knew she couldn't this chance slip away because just for that moment she wanted to pretend pretend that he still loved her than he still cared and pretend they were still together

"you sure its okay?" asked Lucas and hoping that it was he needed to remember what it was like to kiss her ,he didn't know if he would ever get that chance again and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers

Brooke nods and he smiles.

Peyton sits at her desk watching and she wasn't happy one bit and she knew she was going to be even less happy when they kissed because as far as Peyton was concerned Brooke was once again taking her place because she should of been the one kissing him

_It should have been me not her_

"Want me too keep the time" smirked Rachel

Brooke rolls her eyes at Rachel and the look on Rachel's face. She was brought out of her thoughts by Lucas hand on her face. At first there was a moment of uncertainty before Lucas pulled her closer then they both kissed an incredibly sweet and tender kiss both wishing that this would last forever .The sound of Rachel counting couldn't be heard to them as they were both lost in each other and lost in that kiss

8, 9, 10" counted Rachel

They didn't immediately part and Rachel smiles at this she knew too well that this meant one thing and one thing only Lucas obviously still had feelings for Brooke and by the look of that kiss he in no way looked at her as just a friend

"You can stop now" shouted an annoyed and jealous Peyton.

The jealousy raged inside of her at the scene that was in front of her and at the fact that Lucas wouldn't kiss her but he would kiss Brooke

They pull away at the same time. And look at each other not really knowing what to do or what to say. Brooke nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and looked at him, she didn't know what to think .It was just a kiss right? But if it was why did it feel like more than that. She wondered if Lucas felt any of what she was feeling;

_He doesn't feel that way I'm just friend and nothing more_

Lucas was pretty much just rooted to the spot after his kiss with Brooke, he tried to search for the words to say but he knew no amount of words could ever say how he really felt about it .There was so much he wanted to say to her but he knew he had to keep some things to himself

The silence was broke by Rachel

"Well now didn't I say this would be fun" asked Rachel

Brooke laughs and goes to sit down trying to act as normal as she could about what had just happened. Brooke and Lucas share a look between them. Both of them still not realizing though the true extent of each others feeling

**Well what do you think did you like the chapter? If you did please review cause as you all know reviews make happy lol**


	40. False Truths

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**I don't own the show or the characters just the idea for this story :)**

**Thanks for reviews guys love you all :)I'm glad you all liked the last chapter .a lot of people were asking if brucas will get together and your going to hate me lol but no they don't…well not yet. I want to build their friendship up a little more first but of course with the feelings they have for each other its only a matter of time before those feelings begin to come to the surface……..you just have to keep reading the story and it will happen ;)okay next chapter enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER 4O**

Brooke had been sitting at her desk for the last couple of minutes in a complete daydream about what had just happened.

_It was just a dare right??Oh god I wish it wasn't just a dare. I need to focus think of something else okay think of detention yup its boring as hell but then Least there's Lucas to look at and he just kissed me. Oh my god I try not to think of him and still I can't stop_

She's brought out of her thoughts by Rachel shouting her name

"Brookie………"

"Huh…..oh sorry rach I was a million miles away" said Brooke

"Oh really I would never have guessed" laughed Rachel

She whispers in Brooke's ear

"So is a million miles away code for thinking about Lucas" smirked Rachel

"Rachel………." replied Brooke

"I know you too well brookie" laughed Rachel not giving Brooke a chance to answer

"Anyways it's your turn to ask someone truth or dare"

Brooke looked around the room, she knew who she was going to ask and she hoped that person would pick truth

"Okay Peyton truth or dare?" asked Brooke

Peyton looks up from her book and rolls her eyes. She wasn't going to pick a dare again especially as she was still licking her wounds from the rejection she got from Lucas

"Truth I guess" replied Peyton

Rachel laughs

"I'm surprised you picked that as you wouldn't know what truth was" said Rachel

Peyton glares at her

"Okay all I want to know is why? Said Brooke simply

"Why what?" asked Peyton adjusting her glare from Rachel to Brooke

"I want to know why you would go and hurt people like you have. Do you really hate me that much?"

"It was never about you ………..well not really. Contrary to what you think Brooke the world doesn't revolve around you"

"I never said that it did"

"Oh please everything always has to be about you it's been like that since we were kids" said Peyton

"That's not true" replied Brooke

"Oh no really??Youve always wanted what I have and it's the same now I liked one guy and you just couldn't step out of the way for me to get him"

"The lies that are coming out of you of your mouth are unbelievable. As for me stepping out of the way I haven't even been in the way its not my fault Lucas realises what a two faced bitch you are" said Brooke who was trying to remain calm

"You know I find it hilarious that you've suddenly forgiven Lucas for everything like he hasn't done anything wrong" snapped Peyton

"What's that supposed to mean"

"Well what about when you were together that didn't stop him from kissing me in the library and also he lied about that and didn't tell you that till ages later and if you two had such a stable honest relationship then that wouldn't have happened. It's not my fault if you don't know how to keep a man happy" said Peyton raising her voice

Lucas frowned at that comment. The kiss in the library had been the reason why he and Brooke had broke up in the first place. If he could have turned back time he would have .He wished he could erase the pain he had put her through but more than anything he wished him and her were still together

The anger raged in Brooke, who did Peyton think she was to say these things to her

"well least I don't have to lie to get a guy into bed……….oh wait in your case it should be try and get a guy into bed fail and then lie about it" said Brooke raising her voice

Rachel laughs at the comment

The anger was visible in Peyton's face she knew in some ways Brooke was right but Peyton would never admit that and sure wasn't going to let Brooke have the last word. So like many times before when everything wasn't going her way She lied and it was something she was good at ………..very good at.

"What about when he told me that he never loved you .you were just there till something better came along.

"Brooke I…………." started Lucas, he knew this wasn't true and he didn't want Brooke thinking it was

Peyton Cuts him off

"And you know something no matter how much he denies it he wanted me to be pregnant and like he once said you would make a terrible mother you cant even take care of yourself so how the hell could you look after a kid your just a walking disappointment "shouted Peyton

* * *

Flashback

2 days after Lucas found out that Peyton was "pregnant". He and Peyton are walking in the park. When they see Brooke playing with Jenny.

_"Oh what's she doing there, it seems like Jakes trusting Jenny with anyone these days"_

Lucas isn't really listening to Peyton as he's watching Brooke with Jenny. The little girl is sat on Brooke's knee

_"Right Jenny lets get this lace tied or you will end up falling .I don't think your daddy will be too happy if I bring you back with a sore knee"_

The little girl giggles and Brooke tickles her. She then ties her lace

_"Love you"replied the little girl giving Brooke a hug_

_"I love you too Jen, want to go on the slide?_

The little girl jumps excitedly on her knee

_"Slide yay"_

Brooke laughs

_"Come on then"_

They walk towards the slide not noticed that two people are watching her

_"She has such a way with her. She's going to be such a wonderful mother some day" _said Lucas who was deep in thought

Peyton didn't like what Lucas was saying plus she also envied Brooke a little as Peyton hadn't seen Jenny for a long time, she missed her. But since her and Jake didn't really talk this also meant she was no longer a part of Jenny's life either

_"I don't think Brookes the motherly type"_ said Peyton with jealousy in her voice

_"I think she is, she has a good heart and she is one of the most caring people I know"_ replied Lucas not taking his eyes of Brook

_"Lucas can we go now"_ snapped Peyton

Lucas is brought out of his day dream

_"Um yeah okay"_

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Peyton frowned at the memory of Lucas still only having eyes for brooke and tried to shake that thought from her head although that was hard as that was what was happening in front of her too.Lucas with his eyes glued on Brooke 

Tears started to stream down Brookes face. She didn't believe for one second that Lucas would say that. She knew Lucas and she knew that he wouldn't say anything hurtful like that but that didn't stop the tears from falling from Brookes eyes as she couldnt believe the girl that used to be her best friend would say things like that to her it definetly wasnt the peyton that Brooke once knew. Brookes tears still didn't seem to bother Peyton who seemed to be on a roll with her comments

"Your parents even move miles away so that they don't have to deal with you you're an embarrassment to everyone and you have the nerve to criticize me about about the choices I make you aint exactly a shining example yourself"

"Maybe I'm not a shining example but I don't claim to be I've made mistakes but least I own up to that I'm not perfect nobody is but Id never be like you and go out my way just to hurt someone and lie like you did .You know I used to think that you were one of the nicest people ever you were my best friend I would have trusted you with my life but I was wrong. You don't care about anyone or anything you just care about yourself and I feel sorry for you more than anyone else in this rooms who's life you seem to want destroy because you've become a really vicious person and you have a ugly heart. Stay the hell away from me"shouts Brooke the tears still streaming down her face

Brooke turns and walks to the door just as Miss Lane comes in. Brooke walks straight past her

"What's all the shouting about? Brooke where are you going?"

Brooke stops walking

"I need to go to the toilet" replies Brooke

Miss Lane can see that she's upset

"Are you okay Brooke?"asked the concerned teacher

"Yes I'm fine"

Brooke walks off

Lucas and Rachel both walk to the door to go after her

"And where do you both think your going?"

"I'm going to see if my friends okay" replied a worried Rachel

Now if this had been any other teacher they might have told her to go sit down but Miss Lane was one of the more nicer teachers and was much more on their level and was always more sympathetic to the kids in her class

"Okay just hurry back Rachel this is detention after all"

Rachel starts to walk out the door but feels Lucas's hand on her arm

"Rachel can I go instead?"

Rachel smiles and nods.

"Okay if anyone can make her smile you can "

He smiles and walks out the door in search of Brooke

**Hope you like the chapter and please review as Id love to hear what you all think :)**


	41. You Will Always Have Me

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the show or the characters just the idea for this story**

**Thanks once again guys for reviews you guys rock lol.Im sorry I havent updated in ages but series 4 is really annoying me and usually I ger my inspiration from Bl scenes which is hard as we hardly get any in series 4 I think im gonna have to look at my dvds again lol.But did you see the last episode we got a BRUCAS scene yay omg I know it was only one scene but i got soooooooooo excited because we havent had anything in ages and I loved that Lucas went to see Brooke first that shows how much he cares for her and also I loved the comment he said to peyton "I like the red dress" and when Peyton said it was brookes omg hahahha Lucas has such good taste.I want to see what his face will be like when he sees Brooke at the prom in his fave dress.she looked beautiful in that dress.The episode also sucked though because the writers kept trying to put brooke in a bad light and had a certain someone else on a pedestal ugh lol.anyways lol getting back to the story hope you like it enjoy the new chapter :)**

**CHAPTER 41**

Brooke sat on the floor in the girls bathroom.Tears cascading down her face,tears she couldn't seem to stop.Peytons words had hit her hard ,In fact the last few months had hit her hard but she was Brooke Davis and she was good at putting on a brave face on it to everyone around her it was only in moments of her own or with friends like Rachel and Haley who she trusted more than anything had she let her guard down and cried.She had once made herself a promise that she would never allow for peyton to see her cry she would never give her that satisfaction.Peyton had once been the only person that Brooke would go to when she was upset but now Peyton wasnt that person anymore and instead she was the cause of all the pain and upset Brooke had felt lately.It hurt brooke more than anything that girl who was once her best friend who she confided in about everything would now use her insecurities about her parents and everything else to hurt her like she had

Lucas walks down the corridor to the girls toilet hoping she was in there .He opens the door slighty and knocks the door

"Brooke??"

She doesn't reply but he knew she was there because he could hear her crying.He is about to walk in when he realises he should say something first as it is a girls toilet hes walking in to

"Okay im coming in and before I do .And incase your not aware I am a guy so if there is anyone else in there that doesn't want me to come in can you say"shouted Lucas

No response came and Lucas took that as his queue to enter.He then goes in the direction on the crying knocking lightly on the stall door

"Brooke are you okay?"

"I…….I'm fine Lucas" replied Brooke in between sobs

"you don't sound okay.Brooke do you want to talk?"

He opens the stall door and sees her on the floor,when she sees him she starts wiping her tears away from her face.He hated seeing her upset

"hey pretty girl"

She smiles slightly at the nickname

"hey"

He offers her his hand and she takes it and stands up.

"thanks" says brooke

"your welcome" smiles Lucas

He notices she doesn't meet his gaze and thinks its maybe him she is upset with

"Brooke I want you to know I never said those things to peyton about you .You have to believe me I………"

"Lucas I do believe you I know you wouldn't say that its not you im upset with" replied Brooke.

She leans against the sink .Its clear she is caught up in her own thoughts

"then it must be about peyton right?" asked Lucas

"you probably think I'm stupid for being upset about this"said Brooke who was still wiping the tears that continued to spill out of her eyes

"Brooke I think a lot of things about you but stupid will never be one of them"

"I just………."

She looks at him not knowing whether to say anything she was used to keeping things bottled up.

"Brooke you know you can tell me anything don't you?"

She nods and smiles.

"yeah I know.Its just what peyton said in there it upset me because she used to be my best friend Luke I used to tell her things that nobody ever knew.She used to be the one person I thought I could trust more than ever and now well not only does she seem intent in ruining my life she says all that" replys Brooke

"what she said about me never loving you………..I would never say that Brooke never not about you"said Lucas he wanted to make sure she didn't believe the lies peyton had said

Brooke doesn't say anything and instead just nods not really looking at him

"Brooke shes lying,just like she lies about everything" said a determined Lucas trying to get his point across

"that's what hurts the most Luke somethings she said aren't lies.Its true I am a disappointment that's why my parents cant even be bothered spend at least a day with me" said a upset Brooke

"that's not true Brooke your not a disappointment at all your an amazing person and you're a great friend.And Im sure your parents know they are lucky to have a daughter like you"

She shakes head sadly

"I wish that was true but its not .Do you know I cant even remember the last time I had a proper conversation with my parents.Its hard knowing that the people that brought me into this world dont care one little bit about me.I cant even remember the last time either one of them called to ask if I was okay it seems I cause a conflict in my parents busy schedule and they just don't have time in their day for me" said Brooke sadly

Seeing the tears stream down her face all he wants to do is make her feel better to make the girl he cares about more than anything happier

"Brooke It seems to me that its not you that's the disappointment its your parents .one of these days theyre gonna wake up and theyre gonna realize everything they've missed out on .And theyre going to regret the way they have been with you"

"I don't know about that Luke .I think my parents will always just see me as a burden that they have to throw money at every now and then. .you know its funny some days I do wish I had parents well parents that cared but other days I don't even miss them at all.I guess its true how the saying goes you cant really miss what you never had"said Brooke

Lucas has a distant look on his face

"With me its the things that I once had are the things I miss like crazy"said Lucas

They share a meaningful look

"Brooke I wish your parents could see how special you are" replies Lucas

"you know I sometimes envy you Luke"

"why?" asked Lucas

"I wish I had a mom like yours.someone who would listen and just someone who would be there for me.Your mom is great shes actually been more of a mom to me than my real mom has ever been"

"well you can borrow her anytime.I know she feels the same way about you.I have lost count of the times shes told me that your like a daughter to her"said Lucas

"thats nice of her to say that about me.you know Ive missed this…….talking to you like we used" replied Brooke

"I've missed it too"

"I know I have Rach and Hales to talk and I don't know where I would be without them but its different with you I don't know I sometimes think you understand me better than anyone"

Lucas smiles

"I think the same about you Brooke,these last few months they have been the worst ever not having you in my life"

"well I guess I'm back in your life now and it looks like your stuck with me" smiles Brooke through her tears

"Oh no" joked Lucas

Brooke playfully nudges him

"hey you know you love me laughs brooke .

_"More than you will ever know" _thought Lucas to himself

"well I guess you are okay………."

She nudges him again

"just okay?" asks Brooke pretending to be hurt by the comment but he could tell she was about to burst out laughing

"okay I don't know where Id be without you is that better?" laughed Lucas.Although they were joking around with each other he had never spoke a more true sentence

"Yes Much better.I guess we should get get back before we end up getting detention for tomorrow too" laughs brooke wiping the tears from her eyes and then turns to walk towards the door

"Brooke??" Says Lucas following her

Brooke turns to face him

"yes?"

"I just want you know you don't ever need to feel alone.You have lots of people who care about you like Nathan,Haley Rachel Mouth and Jake and so many others"

She notices he didn't include his name in the sentence and wonders why but doesn't say anything .She frowns a little at the comment

"I know" says Brooke sadly

"And Brooke you will always ….always have me"said Lucas honestly

Brooke smiles and then does the first thing that she thinks off she walks over and hugs him

"thankyou luke"

"your welcome pretty girl" says Lucas wrapping his arms around her

Both stand there.time standing still.Both knowing they are with the person they care about more than anyone else

After a few minuites and no sign of either letting go of each other

"I guess we better go back"says Brooke

"I guess so " smiles Lucas

They once again share a meaningful look one that expressed amillion feelings all rolled into one look.They had missed each other everything about each other and they knew that how much they needed each other in their lifes.

**Well what did you think??Please review thanks**


	42. Bathroom Confessions

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer: I dont own one tree hill or the characters or season 4 thank god because happens to suck bigtime without brucas.**

**Hey once again I thankyou for the reviews on last chapter.I didnt get a many as I normally got but I guess its because ive not been so good at updating.sorry guys its just work is chaotic and although I do manage to get on the net Ive not had as much time to actually sit down and write well except when its been paperwork for work lol paperworks very boring.writing this story is much better.So anyways I hope people are still reading this and if you are thankyou,I made this chapter extra long for you.hope you like the chapter and please please review**

**CHAPTER 42**

Brooke and Lucas make their way back down the corridor back to the detention from hell.

"Luke I look okay doesn't I? I don't look like I've been crying do I?"

He turns around to look at her. Studying her face. She looked the way she always did. Beautiful. He smiles at her

"No you look perfect as always"

She laughs and rolls her eyes at the comment

"What? Was that too cheesy??" says Lucas with a mock look of hurt on his face trying to conceal the fact he was laughing

"Yeah it was "laughs Brooke

He laughs too

"But thank you" smiles Brooke

"Anytime" replied Lucas

He opens the door for her letting her walk in first and then he follows her Miss Clarke looks up from the books she's marking as they both go back to their chairs

Hayley mouths the words "are you okay"

Brooke nods

"Are you okay Brooke?" asked the concerned teacher

"Yes thanks I am now"

"Well I'm glad Lucas was able to help you" smiled the teacher who then went back to her marking. Rachel turns to Brooke

"You okay now? I can't believe what that bitch said to you" said Rachel angrily whilst shooting Peyton dirty looks

"So what happened between you and Lucas? The suspense is killing me"

"I………

She stops talking as just then Mr. Phillips walks in

"I think you girls are supposed to be working not talking"

Rachel rolls her eyes "yes sorry I forgot" her voice dripping with sarcasm

Mr. Phillips then goes to talk to Miss Lane, whilst still watching Brooke and Rachel to make sure they aren't talking. He turns to then look at Miss Lane

"Why can't he stop watching us? I want the gossip" muttered Rachel

"There's not that much to tell anyway"

"Yeah right this is you and Lucas we are talking about there is always something to tell when it comes to you two"

Brooke and Rachel Laugh

Mr. Phillips sees them talking and gives them a disapproving look. Rachel then puts her hand up

"Yes Rachel what is it?" asked Mr. Philips

"I have a bladder and it's about to burst can I go to the toilet" replied Rachel sarcastically.

Everyone tries to hold their laughter in as its obvious Mr. Phillips wouldn't be pleased to see it

"Well okay just hurry up .Does anyone else need to go" asks the teacher

Rachel gives Brooke a look to tell her to come too

"I do too" says Brooke

Mr. Phillips sees a few hands go up.

"Okay I think you should all go now then which will save this detention even being more interrupted

Everyone stands up to go, even though not all of them need the toilet they're just glad to get out of the detention from hell. Mr. Phillips stands in the corridor watching them all to make sure they are going to the toilet

"Oh My God I'm surprised he isn't following us into the stalls dirty old man" said Rachel then turning to false smile at him and then goes into the bathroom she then jumps up on the worktop next to the sink

Brooke goes into one of the stalls and closes the door

"Aren't you going to the toilet? "asked Haley

"No I only said that so I could get out of there and hear brookies news" laughs Rachel.

Peyton walks past them and goes into a cubical not making eye contact with any of them. Rachel just rolls her eyes

"Hurry up Brookie I'm like dying here. I want to know what happened" said Rachel dramatically

After a few seconds Brooke comes out

"Finally okay so spill I want all the details"

"Well there isn't………….

She stops mid sentence as Peyton comes out of one of the cubical and stands near them to wash her hands. Peyton rolls her eyes at the fact that they have now stopped talking just because she's standing there

"Look whatever it is I don't care so you can just keep talking" answered Peyton

"No we will just wait till you're gone" replied Rachel cuttingly

"Fine whatever………" she pauses to look at Brooke who hasn't looked at her once since what Peyton said to her

"Brooke? About earlier. Maybe I shouldn't have……….."

"I don't want to talk about this Peyton not with you. You said what you said and I hope it makes you feel good. It's not me who ruined all these years of friendship its you, it's not me who lied to everyone its you. So yeah think what you want about me and say what you want about me too. Because I don't care because I know the truth and so do the people I care about and now if you don't mind Id like to talk to my friends. replied Brooke before turning to face Rachel and Haley.

"Fine but you……………………."

"You know I'm sure I can hear something.dont know what it is but it sounds like it's the biggest crap on the planet" says Rachel glaring at her

Peyton rolls her eyes and then walks out the door

"I really don't know what's happened to her. It's like she blames the world for everything" asked Haley

"This is Peyton we are talking about doesn't she always do that?" said Rachel

"She was never like this Rachel. I just can't understand it I really can't" admitted Haley

"That makes two of us" replied Brooke

"Anyways so are we going to get the Goss about you and Lucas?" asked an impatient Rachel

Brooke laughs

* * *

MEANWHILE

In the boys bathroom

"So is Brooke okay now?"asked Nathan

"I think so. But the things Peyton said it cut deep for Brooke you know?" replied Lucas

"Yeah I know. Especially the parent's subject that's a sensitive subject for Brooke. I can't believe Peyton would use things like that to attack her with

"Well I guess were all seeing a side of Peyton we didn't know existed" said Lucas

"She was talking to Dad on the phone earlier"

"She was? Well that just proves she's not learned anything then" replied Lucas

"I don't know what hold he has over her but it's not good.Shes turning into him and that's something I don't like to see. That outburst she had with Brooke well it was pure poison. The way she acts now it just seems like he's behind it, I just hope she hasn't got herself into a situation she can't get out of. You know I hate her for all the lies she told and what she did but there's still a part of me that cant help worry about her"

"I know you and her go back a long way and its natural for you to feel like that but I just cant think that way Nathan every time I see her all I see is all the pain she's caused and so yes maybe she is going through a hard time but its nothing to the crap we have all went through. As much as I hate Dan Nate she's as much to blame too. He may have been in on this whole thing but she made her own mind up I doubt he forced her. I just wish this whole nightmare hadn't happened" replied Lucas

"One good thing is you and Brooke seem to be close though"

Lucas smiles and nods

"Yeah we are .I really missed her Nate .If anything this mess has showed me who my friends really are and who in my life is worth holding onto." said Lucas with a distant look on his face

"And plus your obviously still in love with her" replied Nathan knowingly

"And yes because I……………….wait how did you…?"

"Lucas it's obvious plus I know how much you wanted her back before this Peyton drama blew up. Feelings like that don't go away"

"I just don't know what to do about it" admitted Lucas

"Just do what you've doing .Be the person you always have. Be there for her when she needs you. Things will work out they always do" smiled Nathan

"Thanks Nate"

"Anytime man"

* * *

Meanwhile in the girls bathroom

Brooke has been telling the girls about her conversation with Lucas

"He told you that you would always have him? That's so sweet Brooke" said Haley

"I thought so too" said Brooke, with the biggest smile on her face

"And he hugged you?and you told us there was nothing to tell yeah right.So what kind of hug was it?Was it a friend type of hug or was it a I need you more than anything type of hug" smirked Rachel

Brooke laughs

"I dont know it was a hug Rach.It was the way we have always hugged" shrugged Brooke

"oh so then it **was** definetly a I need you more than anything hug"

"anyone would think your become quite the romatic Rachel" laughed Haley

"If you tell anyone Haley I will deny it" winked Rachel

They laugh

"He really cheered me up after everything that Peyton said. I had almost forgotten what a good listener he was and how no matter what he always make me feel like everything's going to be okay. It's a nice feeling" smiles Brooke

"Brooke don't you think you should talk to Lucas about you and him. I've never seen him happier than when he was with you" said Haley truthfully

"That's so true .you really should Brooke." nodded Rachel

Brooke shakes her head

"No I can't. We've just got back on the track to being friends again. If I say that to him and if he doesn't feel the same way which I don't think he does. Then it's going to be awkward and I don't want that. I've just got him back in my life I don't want to lose him again or make it awkward between us" said Brooke

"But what's the alternative? Bury your feelings?" asked Rachel

"I don't know ……I just don't know" sighed Brooke

**Well hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review and tell me what you think:)**


	43. In His Eyes

**A WEDDING TO REMEMBER**

**Disclaimer.I don't own one tree hill or the characters but if I did brucas would still be together and series 4 wouldn't suck as much ;) haha**

**Okay I know I am like the worst updater ever, I feel so bad that I haven't been updated sooner but life kinda got in the way and its been so hectic at work plus for a while I've kinda had writers block with this story and I didn't want to write another chapter unless I knew exactly what direction I wanted to take with the characters so hopefully now I do know lol.I have to say some of the reviews for last chapter cracked me up so much and yes I am still alive (pinching myself to check )lmao..Here is the chapter enjoy :)**

**CHAPTER 43**

Five minutes left till the end of detention and Mr. Phillips is giving one of speeches much to the annoyance of the disinterested teens.

"I hope this detention has taught you something, you have a responsibility not only to your peers but to this whole school as I've said before people look up to you." Said Mr. Phillips who was intent on getting his point across

"We never even did……"started Tim only to be cut off by Mr Philips and one of his deadly glares

"Tim I don't remember asking for a debate about this" says Mr. Phillips directing his answer at him

"Okay" said Tim rather quickly in an effort to stop Mr. Phillips glaring at him

"As I was saying it's your senior year and is it really to hard for you all to try and get on with each other? The sad thing is after you graduate you might not see some of these people again"

"Thank god for that" said Rachel looking in Peyton's direction

"Rachel is there something you would like to share" asked Mr. Phillips who was getting impatient

"No not really it's nothing that nobody already knows" smirked Rachel

"Well then maybe you can keep it to yourself"suggested Mr Phillips

Rachel nods as she knows there is only 5 minutes left and she doesn't want to give him another excuse to keep them there longer

"I hope this detention has at least taught you all that school is not the place to start fights nor will it be tolerated" replied Mr. Phillips

Rachel watches the clock tapping her pencil on the table impatiently

_I minute left to go .I'm surprised I'm not falling asleep with this crap. Mr. Philips is so dull he really is .I could have been doing a lot of things that are far better than listen to this. He's not even supposed to be here Miss Lane is meant to be in charge but he just can't seem to resist in giving us one of his lectures so annoying….ooh Miss Lane is wearing great shoes I wonder where she got those_

Thought Rachel to herself ,her train of thought being interrupted by the sight of Miss Lanes shoes.It wasnt that rachel was distracted easily..or maybe she was but she always just thought there was better things to focus on and plus miss lanes shoes to Rachel were far better to look at than listen to Mr Philips who was as boring as they come.

"I really I hope I wont see you in detention again. And on that note detention is now over you are free to leave"

"YES" said Tim punching the air rather too excitedly.

Everyone starts to get up to leave

"See you in class tomorrow everyone and do try to behave" smiled Miss Lane

They all walk past her and walk out into the corridor

"Thank god that was over what a waste of a few hours" sighed Rachel

"I can't believe I had detention" said Haley

"That's what happens when you hang around with Rachel and Brooke "smirked Nathan

"Hey" said Rachel hitting him in the side a little harder than intended

"That hurt" said Nathan rubbing his side

"Oh I am sooooooooooooo sorry" laughed Rachel

"Yeah sure you are" laughed Nathan shaking his head

"Awww I guess I will have to make it better" said Haley

"Well you won't see me complaining" smiled Nathan

They both kiss

Peyton walks past them on her way to the door. Her only thought is to get home and to her home which she always felt with was her safe place from everything else. She knew if she went there she could just close the doors and shut herself from the world problem is she knew she couldn't shut herself off completely she knew she had a meeting with Dan later and it was something she wasn't looking forward to.

"I really don't know how she can live with herself after everything she's done" said Rachel watching her leave.

"Maybe she can't" said Nathan, even after everything Peyton had done he still couldn't help feeling sorry for her

* * *

Meanwhile Brooke and Lucas are talking over by her locker 

"I'm glad that hell is over.Mr Phillips was so wrong to give everyone detention .I mean most have us was trying to stop the fight, he should be thanking us not punishing us .He just likes the power."

Lucas smiles

"Yeah well it's over now and you don't have to see him again……..well not until tomorrow"

She laughs

"Ooh can't wait. Seeing him is the highlight of my life on a daily basis"says Brooke sarcastically

Lucas laughs

"well least you managed to get started on your poem"said Lucas

"yeah but I could have done that in a less hostile atomosphere"says brooke looking in the direction of Peyton leaving.

Lucas nods "yeah thats true.So any plans for the rest of the day? Because I was thinking if you wanted we could hang out"

"Lucas that sounds really nice but well I actually am doing something later"smiles Brooke

"Oh…."he trails off

The look on his face shows the disappointment all though he hides it well

"Sorry I guess I should have known you would be busy so…..do you have a date with someone?"

"I guess you can say that"

A smile appears on her face. He feels right at that moment like someone had punched him in the gut .Since when did she have a date with someone? As far as he knew she hadn't been seeing anyone lately.

Just then Rachel shouts to them

"Brooke you ready to go?"

"Yeah sure…I will see you later Luke"

She starts to walk towards Rachel

"Have a nice time on your date Brooke"

She turns to face him and smiles

"I always do when I baby sit Jenny" laughs Brooke knowing how well she just tricked him

The frown on Lucas face is replaced with a smile

"Jenny? I thought……then I hope you two have a great time" smiles Lucas

"See you later Luke" says Brooke as she walks off with Rachel

"He soooooo wants you" smirked Rachel, glimpsing to see Lucas watching Brooke leave

"Rachel be quiet he will hear you" laughed Brooke

"I am only stating the truth that the guy is head in the clouds, ass backwards in love with you" says Rachel

Brooke laughs at her friends statement but then gets a thoughtful look on her face

"Well maybe that was once the case, things have changed now "

Rachel smiles and puts her arm through her friends arm as they walk away

"we shall see……." says Rachel simply, knowing very well that things haven't changed at all .It was obvious to her every time Lucas talked to Brooke or when he watched her leave it could be seen in his eyes that the guy still had it bad for her friend, she just wished Brooke could realize this.

Lucas watches her leave and smiles at the fact how well she fooled him but also knowing that it could have so easily have been the other way. Nathan comes up at the back of him

"One of these days it will happen Luke you just got to give her time"

"How can you be so sure?"Asks Lucas, not taking his eyes off the door that Brooke has just left though

"Because I remember what you two had and that doesn't come around a lot and ifs meant to be it will happen again"says Nathan

"If the wait doesn't kill me……"

"I see you take your drama queen side off of her" laughs Nathan

Lucas turns to face him

"Hey less of the drama queen" says Lucas laughing

"Well it's true you do and plus I was beginning to think your eyes were glued to that door"

Lucas laughs shaking his head at his brother

"Well they aren't" laughs Lucas

"More the fact they are glued to the girl behind the door right?" says Nathan knowingly

Haley then shouts over to them

"Are you two coming or don't you know detention is finished we don't have to stay any longer"smiles Haley

"Yes we are aware of that Hales" laughs Nathan

"Come on lets go, you know how impatient Haley can get" laughed Lucas

They walk over to Haley and then make their way out of the building

Okay so please review. What did you think of the chapter? I'm thinking it probably could have been better but anyways I hope you all like it .please review I always love reading them :)


	44. Thinking Of You

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill which means I also don't own the mess which was series 4 lol as we know that should never be watched at all not unless you want to be bored and throw up repeatedly ;) haha**

**Wow what can I say its been forever since I updated and I am really sorry its mainly as I have been really busy with work and I haven't had enough time to sit down and write a chapter, I know it sounds a stupid excuse and I wish I had updated before and you all didn't have to wait so long for this, I want to thank every single person that takes the time to review it really does mean a lot to me and I'm grateful to you all that you no matter what continue to read my story and leave me great reviews :)Also a big thanks to my late reviewers as your kind words gave me a extra boost to write this chapter so thank you :) and thank goodness for a day off lol.I hope you all have a great Christmas this chapter is slightly longer than usual and its my present to all you for being so great and always sending me amazing reviews. Enjoy the chapter:)**

**A wedding to remember**

**CHAPTER 44**

Brooke was a little late as she had decided to walk instead of taking the car as it was a beautiful sunny day outside and of course Brooke always got distracted by the several shops that were on the way to Jakes house

Jake is in the house waiting for the Brooke to arrive , Brooke always now babysat for jenny and apart from his parents she was the only one he trusted to look after his little girl.

There is a tap on the door; he opens it to see her standing there

"Your late" he says jokily

She enters the house putting her bags down on the floor she then looks at her watch and smirks

"Only by 5 minutes so sue me"

"Still I take timekeeping very seriously Brooke" he says with a straight face, she looks at him with a "are you kidding" look on her face, he then bursts out laughing

"Very funny so where is my little angel" asks Brooke as she sits down in the chair

"Having her afternoon nap, she has been up in her room dancing to that CD you gave her"

"Aww bless I'm glad she likes it"

"Yes but couldn't you have gave her better music to listen to than a spice girls CD.I have lost count of how many times she's played that song……what's it called "want to be me?"

Brooke laughs at the fact Jake doesn't know the songs name

"No it's called wannabe and your daughter has good taste that was always my favorite song too .You should listen to it Jake I'm sure it would grow on you" smirks Brooke

Jake shakes at his head whilst still laughing

"Oh I do listen to it; she has it on in the car constantly when I drop her off at kindergarten. I get the weirdest of looks from people"

"Rubbish they're just jealous because they don't have the CD" says Brooke simply as she kicks off her shoes and puts her feet up on the sofa

"Its funny Jenny said the same thing"

"And she's right. Its like I've always told you that you should always listen to us when it comes to things like this were always right" laughs Brooke

This was typical of the banter that they both would have, Brooke would always wind him up about things but of course Jake always did give as good as he got. They had become really great friends lately both there for each other .They had both helped each other through the dark days that occurred with the Peyton Lucas situation both could relate to what the other was feeling. Brooke had now developed a strong bond with jenny and now was a constant role in the little girls' life.

"Peyton used to always tell me about you and her being fans of the spice girls when you both were younger" says Jake thinking back to a time when Peyton would always share everything with him.

Brooke frowns at the mention of her ex best friends' name. Life had been so much easier when they were kids and back then she had always thought they would have been friends forever but then life got in the way and had shown her that Peyton wasn't someone she could rely on anymore.

"It's sad that you two aren't friends anymore" said Jake interrupting her train of thought

"It has to be this way Jake every time I've ever trusted her she's let me down and hurt me and this last time she didn't just hurt me she hurt Luke and you and her lies have bled into everyone else's lives too and effected everyone and .I'm not going to let it happen again I'm not going to have my heart broken…..not by her"

"It seems the people we always trust the most are the people that hurt us the worse"

"What doesn't break us makes us stronger I guess……. Anyways this is such a depressing subject what I want to know is do you have a date tonight" asked Brooke

Jake laughs at her non subtle way of trying to change the subject

"No I don't and believe me if I did you would be the first to know after all I know they have to get the Brooke Davis seal of approval" says Jake

"Well of course they do and I have high standards so it will take someone great to get my seal of approval" smirks Brooke

"I will remember that .Okay I'm going to get going, Jenny shouldn't wake up till a little later, if you need me just call me on my cell, her teddy bear is in the kitchen because she sometimes gets upset if she wakes up without it and…

Brooke interrupts and laughs"

"You act like this is the first time I've done this its okay she will be fine I promise"

"I know she will after all she's with you I wouldn't trust just anyone to look after her "says Jake honestly

Brooke smiles at what he said it mean a lot to her that joke trusted her so much .She loved jenny a lot and so it was nice to hear those words from Jake.

"Thanks Jake what you said it means a lot"

"I'm just saying the truth Brooke you have been there for me and jenny whenever we needed you and I appreciate it"

"well you would have done the same for me ….actually you have a lot of times .And all though I've hated all of things that happened lately the one good thing that came out of this whole mess is our we've become better friends because of it and I'm glad"

"I am too"

He walks over to her and gives her a hug, she smiles returning it

"Okay I'm going to go I wont be home too late Brooke"

"See you later Jake"

He opens the door to go but before he does he turns around

"Oh and Brooke when I'm gone try and give my little girl some better music to listen to than that rubbish"

"Why you………" she trails off laughing and throws the magazine in the direction of the door, narrowly missing him as he shuts it laughing

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Peyton sits in her room drawing in her sketch book, she diverts her gaze to the clock on the wall she knew it would be soon time to go see Dan.

The very thought of him made her skin crawl perhaps in small way she was scared of the man who seemed to have some sort of strange hold over her. At one point she had actually liked his company but that was when she thought he had the answers to any problem she had but her perception on a lot of things had been clouded by him, he had created the living hell she was now in, a world of Lies and betrayal, a world where everyone hated her and it was a world resembling his.

She looks back at her sketch pad and continued to draw the outline of what seemed to be her but she actually hadn't intended to draw herself

In the drawing she was looking through a window at two people which looked very much like Brooke and Lucas who were standing inside happy whilst in the drawing she stood on her own looking though the glass window at the scene in front of her.

In the picture he was giving Brooke that look the one he always did give her that seemed to always have a thousand meanings behind, a thousand ways of showing what she meant to him and even with time that look had never gone away, Peyton hated that look because in it was a truth, a reality of how he cared for Brooke deeply and he had never once looked at Peyton like that, and now the only look he gave her was one of hate and anger

She wrote underneath it in Big lettering "On The Outside Looking In" .That picture resembled the truth because that's how she felt, it was the way she had always felt that what they had was something she could never have and no matter how much she reached for it she couldn't have it because it was out of her grasp and their world wasn't a world for her to be a part of.

She would sometimes get really mad with herself for even wanting to be part of their world, to be a part of his world because Peyton knew now that even after he had proposed to her that it had been more out of duty than out of love for her but she wanted to be his world be all that mattered to him but that honor lay with another girl and no matter what Peyton did it wasn't enough, she wasn't enough for him. That eat her up inside because even now she still somehow felt that even though she lied she did it for a reason and as long as there was a good reason that was okay for her.

Even after everything she still needed to believe that what she did had good behind it because then she wouldn't hate herself as others did. But deep down somewhere inside her beyond the tough exterior and the lies that would come out so easily was a scared person one that knew there was no excuse for what she did but she could never allow that part of her to show because she was stronger than regrets and stronger than these feelings she was stronger than every single one of them and in her world she didn't need to answer to anyone but her world she was beginning to realize was a lonely place

Peyton takes one last look at her sketch pad before throwing it towards the door, She didn't like the fact that everything she now did was haunting her and she couldn't even draw without thinking of the two people she didn't want to think about or more to the point couldn't think about as it would stir up feelings she needed to bury and wouldn't allow to surface but even though this was good in theory it wasn't good in practice and even though she would never admit it but forgiveness and their friendship is what she needed the most .

She grabs her keys and walks out her bedroom door on her way to meet the man who had turned her world upside down and made her into who she was now and although she should do anything but go to see him she cant help it as she craves company and the sad fact was he now is the only one who can provide that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas sits in his moms café typing away on his laptop lately he had started writing more and more it was his dream that one day he would have a book published and, This all had started when he and Brooke had broke up, his writing had become a escapism for him, in many ways it was like having a perfect world where he could always write down everything he never said in the moment ,everything he wished he could have said and through his writing he could put right every single thing that he had done wrong it had also helped him through all of "baby" and Peyton drama being a outlet for his true feelings and to make sense of what seemed a nightmare that could never end. He looks back at what he had written that day after when he had told Brooke about the baby

_**It took everything in me to tell her what I never would want to tell her, we had grown close again and I had began to see a light in what seemed a never ending darkness ,that maybe just maybe we would try again everyday I had wished for that and it seemed that it could be a possibility but then Peyton told me about the baby and the minuite she did I could almost see my perfect world with brooke in it fading away and she would now hate me and I knew right there then that things would yet again change that the light would disappear and I would lose Brooke again and this time probably for good and I was powerless to stop it. I told her I had something to tell her and with a heavy heart I poured out to her what Peyton told me, I couldn't once look at her because I hated myself for becoming someone I never wanted to be when I ever thought of having children I always wanted to be with someone I loved and now I was telling the one girl I wanted to have a future with that I was having a child with someone else and that someone was the girl that happened to be Peyton. Silence filled the room and its like I almost could see visually her wall going up brick by brick the smile fading from her face as I told her and then she shook her head at me and I could see the tears reside in her eyes but she turned away from me and I knew right there and then she was closing herself off, she turned back around and I could hear the anger in her voice but beneath It as she told me to go and never come back I could hear the hurt and the expression on her face will haunt me for a long time I think that and the fact I can never tell her how now how much she means to me or how better my world is when she is in it and as walked away with every step I felt my heart long for her even more and now I know what its like yet again to love her and never be able to tell her and I think thats probably the worst feeling ever to love a person so much but never be able to have them and I wish more than ever that somehow things would be better that I could fix things and have her in my life because she's the one thing I need now more than ever.**_

"What are you thinking about?" asked his mum as she poured more coffee into his cup whist looking at the thoughtful look on his face.

"Brooke" says Lucas simply, the smile on his face at even mentioning her name

"I was just thinking about everything we have been through and how even after everything we managed to get out friendship back"

Karen smiles, she had never seen her son happier than when with Brooke, when he had told her about his proposal to Peyton she had supported him as she knew that he wanted to do what was best for his child and she true fully had nothing against Peyton but she had always known that deep down Lucas didn't have with her what he had with Brooke. However she now did feel very hurt by Peyton's actions as Karen had done her best to welcome Peyton into the family as Karen had been in similar situation in high school and knew it could be a hard time and had never once for a second thought Peyton would lie about something like that and would do not only what she did to Lucas but also hurt everyone else. Karen was also angry at what Peyton's lie at done to Brooke and the way it had put her through hell ,she was now more sure than ever that Peyton wasn't someone that was a good effect on her sons life and was happy that he now no longer had that negativity in his life

"Some bonds can't ever be broken, I knew one of these days you two would get your friendship back, when it's meant to be it's meant to be"

He smiles at the words his mom spoke at the end of her sentence

"Yes meant to be…."

He trails off off from his sentence deep in thought

"So what is Brooke doing today?"

"Oh she's babysitting" said Lucas

"Ah jenny right? Jake was telling me the other day that Brooke and Jenny have become inseparable ,I think its great especially since the little girl doesn't really have a constant female role in her life and Its like I told him he wont find much better than Brooke she has a good heart and will be a good influence on Jenny

Lucas nods his head in agreement

"Yes I think so too, she seemed really happy earlier when she said she would be babysitting her"

"Pity she is babysitting on her own though especially since Jenny is probably having her naptime around now she probably could use some company" said Karen in a non subtle way

"Yeah…………um mom I'm going to go now I have some things to do" says Lucas whilst putting some of his moms freshly baked cakes into a bag

"Okay"

He opens the door and is about to go out. Karen gives him one of her knowing smiles

"Say hi to Brooke for me"

Lucas laughs at the fact his mom knows him too well, he simply nods then closes his door behind him

Brooke sits on the sofa in the living room at Jakes house, Jenny was still asleep upstairs asleep and Brooke was watching the TV. She is on the phone to Rachel

"So how is the little princess?" asks Rachel

"She's sleeping as it's her naptime, where are you?"

"At tric but its dead there's hardly anyone here so far except Dan and he's being over friendly…………"

"In what way?" asks Brooke as she changes the channels on the TV trying to find something to watch"

"His usual creepy way chasing anything in a skirt it's disgusting really as some of the girls here are about the same age as us and so young they could be his daughter."

"Well if he comes your way remember to run in the other direction rach, I don't want you succumbing to his charm"

She can hear Rachel's laugh on the other end of the phone

"Oh purlease I'm no Peyton I don't bow down to anyone who gives me a little attention, Plus he would have to at least be a little bit good-looking to stand a chance with me, sometimes I'm surprised Nathan and Lucas are related to him after all they clearly didn't get their looks from the Dan Scott gene pool thank goodness"

Brooke laughs

"Yes that's very true"

"Can you imagine they could have turned out so bad and thank goodness they don't have bad hair if anything Nathan and Lucas at least know what a pair of scissors are although Lucas hair for a while was looking like it needed its own satellite dish way too big and greasy glad he cut that another reason why Peyton isn't good for him she just makes him look as bad and he's definitely too hot to look like hell"

"Rachel if I didn't know any better I would think you had it bad for him" laughs Brooke

"Now Brookie Lucas may be hot but otherwise he's not my type he's far too broody……"

Brooke smiles slightly

"I like his broodiness it's actually in some ways cute"

Rachel laughs at her friends comment

"You would say that, you're the only one would think that was cute "

"Well it is…………"says Brooke laughing

She is interrupted by a knock on the door

"Rach I have to go someone's at the door, remember to behave yourself with Dan"

" oh yeah Brookie I will try my best not to jump him but its going to be so hard after all his his hot body and glowing personality makes me want him right now" says Rachel sarcastically whilst laughing and Brooke can almost imagine the look on her friends face and knew she would probably be rolling her eyes. Brooke laughs

"Yeah well you're just going to have to control yourself if that's possible, bye rach"

"Bye brookie" says Rachel; her laughter can still be heard as Brooke ends the call

She makes her way to the front door, wondering who it could possibly be she opens it and sees Lucas behind it. A smile makes its way onto her face

"Lucas what are you doing here "says Brooke, a smile radiating on her face as she saw the blonde haired boy standing before her smiling

**Well I hope you liked the chapter, please review and tell me what you think of it and if you liked it, I really always do love getting your reviews especially the long ones i get lol and it does help to know what you think :)**


	45. Everytime We Touch

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree hill or the characters on the show, I do own the idea for this story though lol and I also own the hope that series 5 will be much better than series 4 and If Mark needs anyone to help him write I would be happy to help for a fee lmao .**

**Okay so I wanted to thank everyone for their reviews your all so nice I hope you have a amazing new year . I wanted to do something that I normally don't do I wanted to do individual replies to your reviews so below you each have a response just my little thank you to you all for continuing to read my story and leave me reviews :)**

* * *

Individual Thankyou's

**Whiters: **You have always left me awesome reviews so thanks so much for continuing to read my story and review. I hope you like this chapter as I made sure to have plenty of brucas in it ;) as for the Peyton and Dan thing all I Can say is she feels some sort of twisted loyalty to him for everything with Tric so whether she manages to get free of his clutches you will have to wait and see but there is a saying "misery loves company" lol so we shall see :) thanks again for reviewing

**Brucas2006**: I think you have reviewed pretty much from the beginning so thanks so much for continuing to read my story considering I do pretty much suck with updating lately lol.I hope you liked the brucas in this chapter and I'm glad you like how I write Rachel, I love writing her as I think she's a fun character to write and she pretty much says what we all wish we could in the moment so she's definitely interesting to write for .I really hope you like this chapter

**Catcat50190: **I think you have also reviewed from the very beginning so thanks for sticking by the story and continuing to review. As for when Brucas will happen ah I cant really say I know it does seem a little drawn out but I kind of want to explore a little more the feelings these two have for each other and provide a buildup before we actually see them progress to anything else.Bl for me have always been about build up its part of the reason I love them and thank goodness on the show they've never been like Leyton who were rushed and boring lol so hopefully you will still continue to read the story and don't worry they will eventually happen ;)

**Brucas224: **Thank you for your review and I'm glad you liked the last chapter I hope you like this one too as it's full of brucas :)

**Potato92: **Thanks for continuing to read my story and review .I'm glad you like the bake friendship as I love writing them there totally should have been a bake friendship on the show I think it's a shame we never got more scenes with them on the show. I hope you like the brucas in this chapter :)

**FAIRYGIRL03: **Kelli I loved your review thanks so much :) I know lmao well what can I say Rachel is great to write as she says what everyone else would say in the moment and doesn't hold back and she pretty much would just about say anything so its interesting to write her and the comment she made well its true his hair did kind of look really bad he always looked way better with Brooke ;).Yeah I felt I needed to develop peyton's emotions a little further in the last chapter so Im glad it gave you a better insight into the character as that's what I was aiming for :)thanks again for reviewing hun :)

**Azmar: **Wow you read the story all in one day? Lol now that's what I call dedication haha I'm glad you like the story and there should be more Miss Lane moments in up coming chapters so I'm sure you will like that and your welcome for the babysitting scenes ,wouldn't it be awesome if we got a BL babysitting scene on the show that would be so amazing I keep hoping we will get one in series 5 :)hopefully you will like the brucas in this chapter and there will be more BL babysitting in upcoming chapters too :)

**Forblueskies89 **Rosie thanks for reviewing ) Its like I always say nice long reviews make me happy so since you gave me a long review you get a long response lol.I know we should have got more bake scenes on the show that was such a wasted opportunity mark let slip through his fingers but then seems he's not smart with a lot these day.I wondered what you would think of the Peyton part haha and as usual I pretty much guessed you would say that ,I'm glad you think its in character ,in truth even though she's not exactly nice in this story she actually is great to write for this as firstly she's been very evil which leaves it wide open to the fact is there anything she wouldn't do and secondly its great to write as well If her mistakes will make her a better person in the long run she has a long way to go lol and I expect its going to be very Up and down for her especially her continued bond with Dan. On the show I'm not a fan of the character so writing is a challenge lol

I'm glad you like the Lucas writing about Brooke part, I cant stand the way it was done on the show lol everyone knows this is the way it should have been .I'm glad you think Lucas is like his s2 self as that is exactly what I'm going for when I write him well also a little of s3 Lucas mixed in to lol but yeah back then he had brains and wasn't effected by big hair which clouded his judgment lol anyways I'm rambling thanks so much for you review hun :)

**BROOKE D. **Thanks so much for your review .Okay firstly don't ever apologize for long reviews as I love them it really does help me get a good idea about what people love and helps me at some times think of what direction to take with the story. I'm glad you like the way I write Brooke she's my fave character on the show (well besides Lucas although series 4 Lucas annoyed me lol) that's the way I see her on the show she's selfless and always puts others before herself and I love writing for her .Peyton is as I've said before um interesting to write for as I don't particularly like the character on the show anymore but still I do my best to put that aside as I think her story in this does have many layers and I think its gonna be interesting ……well I hope anyways lol to see if she can dig herself out of the hole she's created for herself.Im glad you like the way I described the look, when I watch them on the show I just love the way just can say everything with just one look they always have what goes beyond words. Now I'm kind of rambling and I've probably forgot to reply to something lol but anyways thanks so much for your review and I hope you continue to read my story and review

Thanks to everyone else who does read my story, hopefully you will like this chapter and if you haven't reviewed before please do as I always love getting them .One last thing the song in this chapter is "Everytime we touch" by Cascada :)Okay now onto the next chapter enjoy!

A WEDDING TO REMEMBER

CHAPTER 45

**_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry_**

**_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_**

He stands there outside the entrance to Jakes house waiting for her to say something he can tell she's a little surprised to see him. She is barely wearing any makeup on her face and her hair is tied back into a tight ponytail just a few strands loose framing her face yet to him she looks flawless and perfect simply beautiful and he cant help but be captivated by her

_She looks breathtaking as usual_

She stands in the doorway surprised that he's standing before her but she can't deny the fact she's happy to see him.

_I_ _must look a mess I cant believe he's seeing me look like this_

She nervously tucks a strand of her hair behind her ears, she was used to always looking her best in front of him and even though he has seen her a hundred of times before like this when they were together there is a part of who still has that feeling of shyness of him seeing her like that she cant help but want to look perfect she cant help but want to look flawless to him

"Lucas what are you doing here?" Asks Brooke a smile radiating on her face

"Well I figured you might want some company and well it would be kind of nice to spend some time together " says Lucas leaning against the doorframe smiling

"Yeah it would, come in" she smiles ,motioning with her hands for him to enter the house ,he does as she asks brushing past her and she cant help but get that feeling she always did whenever they had contact even after all this time that feeling hadn't gone away.

"So where is Jenny?" Asks Lucas looking around the room

"Oh she's having a nap but she will probably be up soon she usually just sleeps for a few hours so what's in the bag?"

She says eyeing the brown bag he is holding in his right hand, he smirks at the fact she never does miss a thing

"Just some cakes I thought you and Jenny might like some" says Lucas giving the bag to her, she takes it her hand touch his for a second, her gaze diverts to where their hands are and then back up at him, the electricity between then undeniable even after all this time he still had the same effect on her he was the only one who could give her butterflies.

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life**

She then takes the bag

"Thanks Luke, they look delicious, I better wait till Jenny wakes up though, as she will want to pick first, you're so going to be in the good books with her that you've brought those

"Well what can I say anything for my favorite girl"

His answer comes out like he's referring to Jenny but it has double meaning behind it cause in actual fact he's referring to Brooke

She sits down on the sofa patting the empty space next to her, telling him to sit down beside her. He does so

"I thought Rachel would baby-sit with you" says Lucas

Brooke lets out a small laugh

"Luke don't get me wrong I love Rachel but babysitting isn't exactly her type of thing .She has babysat with me before but she says that she's not cut out for the line of work which is probably her code for she would be rather out partying than stuck in a house where is I actually love just staying in at times and looking after Jenny and plus Jake needs to have some time to himself occasionally and go out and have fun"

"That's true Jake never gets out enough although I know that it doesnt bother him but still you're only young once"

"Tell me about it sometimes I pretty much have to push him out the door literally. He really needs to get back in the dating scene he hasn't dated anyone since Peyton "says Brooke, a frown appearing on her face at the mention of Peyton's name

"I guess it will happen he just needs to meet the right woman once he has he will know"

She nods her head and smiles

"He will definitely know" says Lucas quietly as she looks for the remote to switch the TV on

Double meanings

He had got good at those lately even if he couldn't exactly tell her how he felt for her half the time he actually did in the things he would say to her even though she never once seemed to pick up on what he said was about her .He had began to realize double meanings was a way to display the truth, his truth to her even if in reality he couldn't really say the things he wanted to.

"So what do you want to watch?" Asks Brooke

"I'm not sure, although I thought you would have been watching that Dawson's creek marathon that's on, theyre showing episodes on back to back although I think that there's actually a documentary on Shakespeare's greatest work which might be interesting"

She quirks her eyebrow at him, mainly for the fact he's mentioned the show to her not just a show her favorite show and one which he used to complain about many times when she would make him watch it and tell him that everyone needs to at watch it at least once and he would tell her that he hated it but she always got the feeling he secretly liked it but he would never admit it

"A marathon? You do realize now were gonna watch that right" smirks Brooke already changing the channel to find the station its on ,she knows that he's not going to like this fact one bit and she loves nothing better than to tease him

"Now this is one time when I wish I hadn't said anything I can't think worse than watching a show about nothing" jokes Lucas in a funny overdramatic tone

Brooke looks at him with a mocked horrified look at what he's said then laughs

"Lucas wash your mouth out with soap, it's not about nothing, Dawson's creek is the one of the best shows ever and from what I remember even you got teary eyed at the finale when Jen died"

"I did not get teary eyes; I just had something in my eye when I watched it"

Brooke rolls her eyes at his attempt of trying to cover up the fact she knows him well

"Oh yeah and I guess that's why you asked for a tissue to get that something out of your eye" says Brooke playfully nudging him whilst laughing at him

"From what I remember it was you that needed tissues, in fact you used up a whole box and screamed at the TV when you thought Katie Holmes was going to choose the blonde haired guy"

"She's called Joey on the show and from what I remember you were on the edge of your seat and teling me that if it was the real world she would be picking pacey cause opposites attract and you also said Choosing Dawson would be like dating herself"

"I did not say that" Laughs Lucas

"Well it was words to that effect " shrugged Brooke laughing

"But it's true though how long would dating someone similar to yourself last its would be like you already knew everything about each other and in some ways maybe that is a good basis but it would sooner or late became annoying and it would be the same thing every day ,I prefer the mystery" says Lucas

They both share a look with more meaning behind it than ever before

"Me too" smiles Brooke,she found it so hard to tear herself away from his gaze she could forever get lost in those blue eyes of his,she tries to get back to the conversation

" It wouldn't have worked with Dawson as they're too alike and although they weren't exactly awful but still Pacey and Joey had something special they were meant to be it's a pity Katie and Josh weren't together still for real instead of her being with the sofa jumper" says Brooke

She was beginning to ramble ,he always had this effect on her ,he always continued to make her slightly nervous and give her that continued butterflies in her stomach sensation everytime he gave her a look it always seemed somehow he knew everything she was thinking at times it seemed like her could read her like nobody else ever could which is part of the reason he made her a little nervous sometimes because at times it felt like he knew her better than she knew herself ,however she knew he didnt know exactly everything although she wish he did

"The sofa jumper?" questions Lucas

"Yeah Tom Cruise" says Brooke simply like Lucas should know who she meant with the nickname

"OH" laughs Lucas at her nickname for the actor, he then continues

"But anyways you have watched that show so many times you probably know off by heart what happens so lets watch something else" says Lucas grabbing the remote from her and changing the channel, she snatches it back and changes it again, he laughs and grabs it back from her but not having enough time to change the channel as she already has grabbed it back and hid it behind her back

"Give it back" says Lucas laughing as he starts to tickle her

She laughs as she tries to wriggle out of his reach as she lies down where they are sitting laughing uncontrollably

"Lucas stop, you know I'm ticklish" laughs Brooke

"Well give me the control back and then I will stop" says Lucas continuing to tickle her knowing full well where she was most ticklish

"Um let me think about that no, you watch boring shows anyways"

"I do not you are totally going to get it for that"

She laughs as he continues to tickle her, one of her hands lies on his shoulder whilst with the other she uses to try and stop him continues to try and get out of his reach as he gets closer to try ad retrieve the remote from her, he pauses as there is now a inch of space between them she cant help but get lost in his gaze as he strokes a single strand of hair out of her face smiling

"Brooke?"

"Yes luke ?" asked Brooke not daring to move not wanting to shatter the moment they were currently in

"I……"

His sentence is cut off by a small voice"

"Auntie Brooke" came the words from the small child standing in the front of them

**'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side**

Well hope you like the chapter ,bet you want to kill me that jenny's interrupted them lol but you know how the saying goes "all good things comes to those who wait " :)

I hope everyone liked the chapter please review as I love hearing what you think :) thanks for reading


	46. Finding out what matters to you!

**Disclaimer:I dont own one tree hill as Im not mark schwann (thank god)LOL ,all I own is the idea for this story :)**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviews it means so muchto me it really does ,I know im not the best at updating these days and im sorry about that,work is just a complete nightmare for me at times and i end up working very long shifts but it means so much that people still read this story and also thankyou to everyone who reviews I really dont think you all know how much that means to me ,Im sometimes convinced nobody will review as I say cause im the worst updater in the world lol and I am sometimes never sure whether people still read thisbut your reviews are always so amazing and also if anyone who reads and hasnt reviewed before please do so :) as it really does help me to get a good picture of what you like and what you dont lol .Okay so now onto the chapter :)**

**A Wedding to Remember**

**Chapter 46**

"Auntie Brooke"

Brookes eyes unlock from Lucas eyes to the little girl who's standing in the doorway ,Lucas shifts hesitantly from where he is as Brooke sits back up ,he can't help but wonder would have happened if the Jenny hadn't walked in but now the moments gone and even though small now it's going to play over in his head .She doesn't know why but there's a look on his face she can't read, she can't deny it how the moment they were in yet again brought up those feelings she can't ever deny to herself but always has to deny to him.

ALWAYS

The little girl stands in the doorway clutching her purple monkey,, Brooke smiles as she sees the little girl is wearing the cheerleaders outfit she had made her, Jenny had asked for one just the week earlier and Brooke being the amazing aunt she now was to Jenny had stayed up that whole night making it for her and not going to bed till it was completely finished. Brooke walks over to her kneeling down to the little girl giving her a hug

"He y sweetie did you have a good sleep"

The little girl smiles nodding her head "I did I dreamt I was princess" said Jenny hugging Brooke whilst rubbing her eyes

"It wasn't a dream you already are one" smiles Brooke as she lifts the little girl up as jenny giggles in her arms

Lucas watches on at the scene in front of him ,she was so good with jenny and he couldn't help think how great of a mother she would one day be ,she had the kindest of hearts perhaps that's what first drew him to her but no so much more than that she has the ability to make his heart break but in a good way it had took him some time to realise but he eventually knew that Brooke Davis was one of a kind in fact one in a million and by all accounts if he ever had children it's funny how no matter what she was the one he pictured standing beside him in the mother role because nobody else even came close to her

"You remember Lucas don't you?" asks Brooke

The little girl hugs Brooke tightly she was shy around strangers and although Lucas wasn't exactly a stranger to her she still hadn't seen him in a while.

"Is Lucas our friend again Auntie Brooke? Do we like him?"

FLASHBACK

_"Daddy what's wrong with Auntie Brooke why is she so sad?" asked the little girl._

_Brooke was beginning to hang out more at Jakes house and the little girl was used to Brooke always being happy but lately this version of Brooke wasn't and this was upsetting to the little girl .On that day Brooke had heard about Peyton and Lucas engagement it had been all around the school and Peyton had been telling everyone the good news or in this case the Bad news,brooke had left school early when she heard and came around to Jakes house and had cried so much that day, her heart broke beyond repair and now was in the bathroom trying her best to compose herself but it wasn't working and the little girl could hear her crying._

_Jake picks up his daughter and sits her on his knee,_

_"Brookes just ..."_

_He pauses it wasn't exactly sure on how to explain this situation as it was very complicated and it would be hard for his little girl to understand_

_"She's just lost something that's very special to her and its making her very sad"_

_"Is this like the time I lost my teddy and I couldn't find it and then we went to the store and got a new one and it made me happy again?"_

_He smiles slightly "not really Jen"_

_"Maybe we could go to the store and buy Auntie Brooke a new thing to replace what she's lost"_

_"I don't think any store will have this as there's only one"_

_"Well then it must be very special then, I know because it's like my monkey"_

_Jake laughs at the little girls answer "it's not really the same "_

_"Yes it is Daddy because nothing could replace my monkey as I love it so much, and I have had it forever and anything else just wouldn't be the same and you said that nothing could replace what auntie Brooke lost right?"_

_Jake smiles at his daughter, sometimes he really did get amazed at the things she would come out with, for a three year old she at times did tend to be wiser than her years._

_"I guess your right it is kind of the same"_

_The little girl smiles widely at the fact she's proved her dad wrong_

_"Maybe we could look for it?"_

_Jake shakes his head_

_"She's missing Lucas that's all beautiful"_

_Brooke happens to walk into the room at this point, her face is tearstained and the sadness seems engraved into her face and she happens to overhear them_

_"I'm not missing Lucas; I am not going to spend my time thinking about him considering he doesn't seem to give a rats..."_

_She pauses mid sentence as she realises it's probably not best to say the next word considering Jenny is in the room_

_"Considering he's being his usual none thinking self"_

_"Did Lucas also lose something too? Maybe he lost his brain that's what we use to think, I know because Miss Stevens told us all about that in a book she read to us for storytime.Maybe that's why he can't think" says the little girl trying to make sense of everything_

_Brooke laughs slightly at the little girls statement "Oh yes he's lost his brain that's completely true along with any sense he ever had" says Brooke as she walks into the kitchen_

_"Cant Auntie Brooke go see Lucas?"_

_"Nope she can't its very complicated right now"_

_"What does complicated mean?_

_He smiles down at his little girl who now a somewhat puzzled look on her face_

_"It means sometimes grownups say or do things that hurt each other and when that happens it makes people sad like it has with your auntie Brooke and now because of that it makes it very hard for Brooke to talk to Lucas"_

_"Lucas is mean" says Jenny_

_"Lucas just has a lot to figure out and not a lot of time to do it"_

_"Well he's still mean; I don't know how he could do that to Auntie Brooke she's the nicest person I know."_

_The little girl jumps of her dads knee and picks up her monkey following Brooke into the kitchen_

_"Auntie Brooke?"_

_Brooke manages a small smile even though its anything that she wants to do,shes hurting so much inside and every day is getting worse and with the announcement of the engagement .Lucas used to be someone she could depend on and be there for her but now he's not and her heart aches for him and that's the last thing she wants, she doesn't want to think about him and she doesn't want to still love him, He's Chose his path and in doing so he's shattered her heart in the progress and all she_

_wants is for him to not to be in her thoughts but he is and it's doing nothing but breaking her heart even more._

_"Yes sweetie?"_

_"Do you want to have my monkey? He will make you smile again he always does when I'm sad and he always makes me happy"_

_Brooke smiles she knows that the monkey won't really make her feel happy but she's touched by the little girls attempt to make her feel better and even more so because of the fact that the monkey never usually leaves Jenny's side so the fact that Jenny even thinks of giving it too Brooke really showed the bond these two were beginning to have._

_"Don't you need him Jen?"_

_"Nope and he won't ever make you sad"_

_"He's not like most boys then" says Brooke not actually meaning to have said it aloud_

_The little girl looks at her confused not really knowing what she meant_

_"Thanks sweetie I'm sure it will make feel much better"_

_"Love you. "_

_A genuine smile appears on Brookes face as she hugs the little girl "Love you too jen"_

END OF FLASHBACK

The little girl had been there at times when Brooke and Jake had conversations about Lucas and Peyton and although the little girl didn't know the full extent of everything she still knew Lucas had made Brooke cry and every time Brooke talked about him she had always been sad and this now meant the little girl wasn't sure whether she liked the man in front of her after all if he made Brooke cry then to this little girl he wasn't a nice person at all. The little girl held on tightly to Brooke as Brooke spoke softly to her

"Its okay Jen, Luke is our friend and we like him "smiled Brooke

"Okay if you're sure "said Jenny giving a small smile to Lucas

"I was having some stupid day's jenny but I'm completely over it now so don't you worry" smiled Lucas to the little girl

"Your funny okay well I like you as long as you're going to be nice to my Brooke"

Lucas smiles at the comment and nods his head

"Brooke what are we going to do today?"

"Well I thought we could maybe go to the Park "said Brooke

"YAY "says the little girl excitedly jumping up and down

"Is Lucas coming? I want him to come too "

Brooke smiles "want to come Luke?"

"Id love to "smiles Lucas

"Yay" says the little girl

Brooke smiles she's happy he's decided to come with them. It's just feels like now they're really beginning to get back to the way it used to be, perhaps not in every way but at the end of the day they're becoming close again and it makes her happy, the happiest she's been in such a long time

"Great Luke" says Brooke smiling at him

"Okay I'm gonna go get you something warm for you to wear Jen be right back"

Brooke goes into the little girl's room to find some clothes for Jenny.

Lucas pats the sofa next to him and the little girl jumps up and sits beside him.

"So who's your friend" said Lucas pointing to the monkey in her hands

"This is my monkey I've had him since I was a baby, he's called Happy because he always makes me smile"

"Well that's a great name for him then and it seems you take good care of him" said Lucas referring to the good condition that monkey was in, he could see someone must have recently mended it as there was stitching around one part of it that was newer than the rest, he really couldn't see Jake doing that type of thing so he knew it must have been...

"Yes but that's because Auntie Brooke mended him because he's very old and he had holes in him but now he looks like new. Auntie Brooke is the best."

Lucas smiles at what Jenny says and has a far off look in his eyes "She definitely is..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Peyton enters Tric with the usual discomfort she's now grown to have, the place no longer feels like hers nor does she have that feeling of happiness when she enters it because now it's the place that reminds her of Dan. She sees him the second she enters the club,hes sat in the corner watching the clock and she knows he's gonna have one of his lectures because she's late when she's only 5 minutes late and it doesn't even matter but it will to him because he likes to inject every conversation they have with his power,

"Well finally it took you long enough" said Dan

She sits down at the table, not even looking at him, not wanting to .There had been a time she once thought liked the company he provided her, mainly cause there was nobody else and he gave her what she craved and that was the attention she wasn't getting from another Scott man, and part of her began to think of Dan as her hero because he seemed to know how to get everything she ever wanted namely Lucas and back then it seemed so easily all she needed to do was tell a few lies, it had been so easy for her to just bend the truth and convince herself she was doing the right thing because in the end she would have her happy ending with Lucas but once she started on that road he paved for her it was impossible to stop heartbreak and destruction that now lay in the wake of the truth coming out

"I came didn't I "she huffed as she sat across from the man who had started her web of deceit

"Yes and I knew you would"

She rolls her eyes sarcastically at what he's said

"What do you want now Dan?"

"Now. Now Peyton remember this is not how we do things,"

She doesn't even bother to argue the point and instead rephrases her question

"Dan can't you just tell me what you want so then I can leave"

"I have been thinking and I think it's time for a plan B considering you screwed up our last plan"

Dan Scott never was the type of person to have regrets nor was he the type of person to ever think he was in the wrong, his way of thinking had shaped his life and he would never think otherwise and so for him if something fails then he would keep trying till he eventually stumbled upon a plan that would work but perhaps he failed to realise that Peyton Sawyer no longer hung off every word that he said nor did she seem to idolise him the way she used to.

"I don't want any part of it" said Peyton, her eyes met his for the very first time since she sat down at the table and a_defiant _look remains firmly with her.

"I don't want a plan B I don't want to even have anything to do with you Dandong you see what we've done? We've hurt people and I sure as hell am not going to continue this its over the whole thing is"

He shakes his head and gives her the classic Dan Scott smile

"You knew the price which would come with what you did Peyton it's a little too late for regrets"

"I just want things to be like they used to be before all this happened "

"That's never going to happen" says Dan smugly

Peyton can't shake the thought of the way things used to be and inside that kills her because in thinking back she knows she's completely destroyed everything that ever mattered to her .She's lost

Lucas, she's lost everything that once mattered to her but the real loss? Shes lost herself, it's a hard day when even she can't recognise the person she is today and that scares her.

"Maybe not but I'm done with answering to you"

He sits there looking a little shocked by her answer he's not used to Peyton actually standing up for herself and he doesn't like the fact that she's started now. He grabs her arm as she winces with the pain he's leashing on her ,he however never lets the smile leave his face, Dan Scott isn't to be messed with and he's not going to let a teenager talk to him the way Peyton is.

"You disappoint me Peyton I thought you were much smarter than this"

"Let go of me "says Peyton as she struggles to get out of his grasp

"Or what?" says Dan as keeps a firm hold on her arm

"Because if you don't I will tell every single person just exactly the type of man you are"

He laughs at the comment,

"Aren't we forgetting something? They already know and it doesn't bother me in the slightest"

"It doesn't bother you that your own sons despise you? That you're nothing to them,"

She didn't exactly know where this new found strong attitude was coming from especially considering she's petrified of him but all she knows is she spent way too much time thinking he has the answers, believing he wants to help her when really she knows all he cares is about himself and it's time for her to break free from him no matter what it takes she has to do that.

"Peyton what you don't get is the fact that I am family to them and in the end we will sort all this out but you? You're the one that nothing to them and that's the difference you're the disposable one not me"

His words ring true to her yet she's still not going cave she's not going to let him win, her days of doing what he wants are over

"I don't care, there's nothing you can ever say that's going to make me you do what you want. Want to know something all you've done is make my life a living hell you took advantage of me because you simple could and I was blind to think that all this would end happily. Everyone hates me and you know something? I really don't blame them because I hate myself but none of that even comes close to how much I hate you"

She stands up from where she sitting, the fighting spirit in her has now returned and this can only mean bad news for Dan Scott because the control he had on her is dwindling fast

"You can't walk away from this, you owe me Peyton, and you would have nothing if it wasn't for me"

"I already have nothing ,I may have Tric but it doesn't matter to me anymore because now every time I enter those doors I'm reminded of what I've done and how this whole stupid lie began so you

know what? You can have it what's one more thing on a whole list things I've lost in the last few days?You may think that you own me Dan but the truth is there's nothing you can do to me now because anything I ever had I lost the day I let you compromise my honesty. You won Dan you got what you wanted no matter what you hurt Lucas and I really hope it was worth it because he will never trust either of us again nobody will but the one thing I can do is walk away from this and make sure that none of them will ever be hurt like that again"

Inside she's scared so much as she says this because Dan isn't the type of man that you neither talk back to nor go against but she no longer wants any part of his twisted comfort any more. Truth be told under any other circumstance she would never let Tric go as it's the one thing she has left but it's just a material thing it's just bricks and doesn't represent what it used to her and it's the only way to finally be free of Dan and that's all she wants now is to be free of him.

He stands up and his whole face fills with anger as he really thought he could twist her around his finger and manipulate her and she's proved him wrong and now she's gave up Tric and he hadn't ever thought she would which means he now can't control her .He's majorly annoyed by this point and his hand once again tightens around her arm trying to stop her from leave

Honesty is probably one of the best things we can give another person it's better to be honest than to lie and Peyton sawyer finally was beginning to realise that fact however sometimes People don't like the honesty that others dish out if it means that it's against their truth or perhaps the way they feel the world should be and this is very true in Dan Scots case.

"You little..." says Dan

He's cut off mid sentence by a voice behind him

"What the hell are you doing?"

I** hope you liked the chapter let me know what you think .gosh I hope you didnt hate it hidesLOl but no please review as I would love to see what you think :)**


	47. Your Part Of Our Family!

**Disclaime**r**:I don't own one tree hill and if I did lucas wouldn't have made the worst "choice" ever .gosh even now it annoys to me lol.But yeah I don't own one tree hill cause you so know if I did it wouldn't suck as much as it now does ;)**

**Okay well I havent updated in ……god months lol .Im so sorry to everyone . Lifes got pretty hectic these days ,between my main job and the volunteer work that I do plus the rehearsals im now doing for the kids club I run as were getting ready to do the end of year show so yah as you can see life is so hectic these days oh how I miss my lazy days lol now I hardly have any.I hope people are still reading this . I honestly wouldn't blame you if your arent as im totally sucky for not updating sooner, so sorry to you all once again :)**

**_A WEDDING TO REMEMBER_**

**_Chapter 47_**

Nathan Scott stood in the door way of Tric, his eyes has nothing but deep fury behind them, he had come tonight with the intention of hearing his fathers side to the events that have turned everyone's world upside down. Nathan had always tried too see the good in his father, to give him a chance but second chances were becoming a regular thing and this wasn't just a second chance it was more like the millionth second chance he's given him but still he was prepared to give him another but now the sight in front of him is enough to give any chance he was ever going to give him fly straight out of the window

Dan hadn't expected to see Nathan there ,he had planned on going around to see him but of course on his terms

"leave her alone"

Dan's grip on Peyton still didn't loosen in fact got a little tighter

"Nathan this is between me and Peyton its not your business"said Dan in the patronising way Nathan knew well

"That's where your wrong I'm making it my business and believe me dad if you don't let her go then I wont think twice about phoning the police "

The look between father and son is a war of exchanged glances and if looks could have killed in that moment it would surely have happen

"I suggest you let her go now"

Dan surprisingly lets go of Peyton's arm as Peyton then runs to Nathan

"Look me and Peyton we were just talking its not the way you think Nathan it got a little heated yes but were fine right Peyton?"

Nathan turns to Peyton not believing what the man in front of him is telling him, he's all very aware now that for truth he can never look in the direction of his father.

"Is that right?"

Despite her brave stand a few moments ago ,the fear now consumes her ,and she knows perhaps no good could ever come out of telling Nathan. She instead nods her head showing she agrees as what's one more lie in a never-ending list? But no this time she feels its for rightful reasons despite all Dan has done to her he's still Nathans father and people still need their parents she of all people knows that.

Nathan eyes her suspiciously he cant help but think she's lying but if that's her truth then he will go along with it, he knows that discussing this especially in front of Dan isn't what she wants and he figured its not what she needs either so he uneasily drops the subject.

A look of relief spreads across her face at the silence and without another word she walks away.

Meanwhile

"Higher auntie Brooke I want to touch the sky" giggled the little girl as Brooke pushes her on the swing

"okay but just a little hold on tight then Jen I don't want you falling ." smiles Brooke as she pushed her a on the swing

Lucas sat on the bench just a few inches away from them smiling at the happy scene watching the happy scene. It was moments like this that showed to him exactly why he cared for her the way he did. She had a good heart and when with her It was only then he felt truly happy, happier than with anyone else

"Okay promise. Look I can touch the clouds you don't have to push me anymore now I can do it on my own" laughed Jenny as she swung whilst with trying with all her effort to reach the sky above her

Brooke laughed "okay little miss independent if you need me I'm just going to be sat over there on the bench with Luke okay?"

The little girl smiled nodding her head whilst she began to sing what could only be described in Brooke's opinion as the cutest version of "Viva forever " she had ever heard

"Live forever for the moment ever searching for the one …." sung the little girl happily as Brooke walked over to Lucas

"Another one you've made listen to spice girls huh?" laughed Lucas

Brooke mocked a shock look and nudged

"um excuse me ? I never make anyone listen to it and what about that time you were doing the dishes and I walked in and you were humming along to one of their songs I guess I made you do that too " says Brooke playfully rolling her eyes

A look on embarrassment then shadows over Lucas face and he laughs

"How come you never told me you saw that "

She shrugs "I don't know I think I was too busy trying to stop laughing it was cute though Lucas I had no idea you were a fan "

He laughs "I am not it was once and its your fault the song was stuck in my head you always sung it"

"well only cause it seemed it was your favourite" says Brooke as she winks at him

He shook his head still laughing at her.

He watches her as she waves to jenny completely oblivious to the fact he is watching her , and he cant help but think how beautiful she looks but then she always does .In fact the whole time they hadn't been talking it was the one thing that would get him through most days ,his life had been hell without her yet whenever he would see her it would make his day better.

"Your good with her you know?"

A smile appears on her face "thanks I love spending time with her ….. Brooke Davis good with kids who would have knew."

"Well me for one, you have a good heart Brooke I've always known that"

"thanks Luke . I guess I just mean considering I didn't have my parents around ,I have nothing to relate it to .Jenny is lucky to have Jake , I wish Id have had at least one of my parents there for me

He sees her face tinged with sadness and wants more than anything to make her feel better

"How's things with them lately?"

"its non existent as always " says Brooke trying to make a joke about it but a sad expression clouds over face one she hopes he didn't see but he has and in truth he is the only one who would get the true extent of what it means.

He sits looking at her there is that air of vulnerably to her answer, matched with the deep sadness to her face, she's always tried her best to never let him see her vulnerable side as he knows she doesn't like anyone to see it but to him it makes him love her that much more. To him its simply beautiful

"Well then they don't know what they're missing cause if they did , then they would know that not having you in their life Is the worst possible thing ever "

He says it true fully and honestly and the words almost make her speechless as she pauses for a second just taking in what he has said.

He then continues "one day they will realise Brooke"

"maybe but if that day comes I really hope I wont care anymore just like all these years they've never cared for me. I hate that this bothers me I don't want to care as it makes it easier Lucas…..easier to deal with its just sometimes I.."

She pauses "I hate being on my own"

The look of concern is clearly embedded on his face as he watches her .she seems deep In thought and troubled by the topic of conversation

"your not on your own Brooke , My mum for one looks at you like her own daughter… sometimes I think she wishes she had you instead of me" jokes Lucas and then adds seriously

"Your part of our family Brooke Davis and you always will be "

She smiles brightly and finds it hard to express just how much what he has said has meant to her, placing her hand briefly on his she whispers softly.

"thank you Luke"

He nods as he smiles down for a second at her hand on his before she slowly moves it away and they sit in peaceful silence that surrounds them.

"anytime Brooke. Anytime"

--

Meanwhile back at Tric

Jake enters Tric looking around .it was now starting to get busy and for all the people that were nobody there that he knew this clearly was going to be a boring time out. But then in the far corner he saw a familiar face as she sat on her own with some drunk guy who was clearly bothering her, he makes his way towards her.

"come on one drink …"

She shakes her head "no thanks "

"come on I wont take no for a answer" says the guy leaning in further next to her. The smell of alcohol surrounded him He was obviously very drunk and his presence was making her feel very uncomfortable.

"you heard what she said, how about you leave her alone and go back to your drink" said Jake his voice slightly risen as

The guy took one look at Jake then at the redhead and clearly thinking twice about picking a fight with Jake he then stumbled his way back to be the bar. She looks on at Jake impressed and a little relieved that the guy has finally gone

"thanks Jake "

She smiled at him genuinely and he couldn't help but think how pretty she was when she smiled how come he had never noticed that before?

"want to join me for a drink?" asks Jake

"sure Id love to "

He smiles instantly at her answer as they both walk to the bar .Maybe just maybe today wasn't going to be so boring after all.

_**To be continued**_

_**Hope you liked please let me know what you think :)**_


End file.
